DOMINUS MAGIC
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: The story of one Magical Wizard from HP-world, was transported accidentally to the ancient past Roma and became a Freedom Fighter dedicated to freeing slaves and has gladiators joining his cause. With magic and special skills, DOMINUS MAGIC changes all. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE STORY. STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3. LOOK FOR DARKFIRENYX (FFN) AND MYSTICWRITER3018 (AO3)
1. Chapter 1

OOOOO

STORY TITLE: **DOMINUS MAGIC**

AUTHOR: **MYSTICWRITER3018** (AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG)

OOOOO

STORY SUMMARY:

Gannicus scowled fiercely, as he knew that the 'Dominus' he will be serving and fighting for in the gladiator arena is no different than any other Roman noble he has encountered, met, and known.

But that all changed when he laid eyes on the strangest, most unique-and the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.

One man who has very dark and special secrets in his very being.

And that he has gladiators loyal to his side and help him with his cause and rebellion.

What was more shocking is that he found out what his special secrets are, while living in his house-that he is a slave abolisher and freedom fighter and-he also has Magic!

OOO

Read this amazing story.

The story of one Magical wizard, who found himself brought back in time from an accident with a magic Time-Turner…and he made shocking and inspiring changes in past Roma, by using his Magic, his wealth, and his wits. Along with the help of the gladiators, he has bought and taken into the care of his house.

This is the story of…DOMINUS MAGIC!

(STORY POSTED IN AO3)

(WARNING: EXPLICIT RATINGS IN STORY-M/M SLASH, YAOI, GAY LOVE, MPREG)

OOOOO

OOOOO

** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SPARTACUS TV SERIES, OR ANY OTHER MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND THE STORY ITSELF. NO FLAMES PLEASE! ** **

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is another new story I'm working on and writing.

This story inspired me after I watched the TV series 'Spartacus' and the movie 'Harriet'.

This idea came to me on what it's like for our favorite gladiators having a nice and powerful 'Dominus' in their house, who is also a freedom-fighter and slave-abolisher in secret and having others help the OC in his cause to liberate and free all slaves in the ancient times of Rome or something.

This story also has some Harry Potter elements and other magical aspects and elements that I'm sure you'll love!

This story also has some changes like the Zombie Apocalypse is the start of freedom of slavery, instead of a Roman servile war.

Everything written in this new story is my original work. So NO FLAMES PLEASE!

FAIR WARNING - this story is a Gay Love story-meaning gay sex, gay pairings, gay slash and all of that between Males! It also includes-Male Pregnancy too!

I hope you like it! Enjoy Readers!

Always be careful, healthy, and stay safe because of this ongoing pandemic COVID-19!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

STORY GUIDE:

Words "Words" - normal; English

_Words _\- italics; thoughts

**Words "Words" **\- bold; news, visions

**_Words _**\- bold italics; written word, books

"**_Words_**" - bold italics; other languages

((**_Words_**)) - bold italics; Latin-magic language

(_Words_) - italics; sign-language for deaf and mute

[_Words_] - italics; Parsel-tongue/serpent, snake language or magic animal languages

OOOOO

OOOOO

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SPARTACUS TV SERIES, OR ANY OTHER MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND THE STORY ITSELF. NO FLAMES PLEASE! ** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**PROLOGUE**

A sudden flash of light.

A dizzy whirlwind, like he's flying through the air and tossed around like he's in some kind of tornado.

Then everything stops, and he falls, lands, and crash to a big soft pile of hay right at an abandoned alley somewhere unknown.

Then he hears whips, yells, screams, and cries from somewhere at a distance.

He carefully stands up on his feet, feeling shaky from the sudden transportation and then moves to where he heard the sounds.

When he peeked around the corner to look, he stared at the shocking sight before him.

"Oh, Merlin…I don't think I'm in England anymore,"

He stares at the sight before him that he's somewhere in the past, what appeared to be ancient Rome or something like that.

And the sounds he heard came from the cruel slave masters whipping their slaves to work, which seem to tug in his heart painfully at the scene he's witnessing.

Then he didn't hesitate, even without thinking about it.

For he has a special power to fight against this cruelty of slavery.

And that is-Magic.

There were sudden flashes of lights again in various colors.

Now the slave masters were the ones screaming and crying.

And the surprised slaves yelled out in joy when they were freed by their sudden mysterious savior.

Next, some of the freed slaves who are also warriors and fighters, they joined to their savior's side and killed and slaughtered every cruel master they were forced to serve and be slaves for until there is no one left in the area but piles of slain corpses of their fallen masters and messy bloodstains.

The savior looked around, inspecting the grand-like Roman house and 'Ludus' as it's called as if studying it to see if this place is habitable for him to live in.

With the massive riches and wealth that are in this place, he could use it to integrate himself into the noble and rich society so that he could continue his newfound calling as a freedom fighter, along with his inborn skills and wits, also his magical abilities borne within him.

Upon reaching this plan and goal in mind, he decided to let the remaining slaves and others go free and let them go their separate ways back to their true homes or something, but some of them have stayed and remained behind, pledging their loyalty to their savior and the new master of the household.

Though he tried to protest and refuse this, they solemnly swore oaths to him and would rather take their lives than take chances and go out into the unknown at such risks that they will be captured and enslaved again.

When they have said this, he found that they give reasonable points, so he let them stay, but he made them all swear unbreakable vows with his magic to not reveal his abilities, his secrets, and everything so that his enemies won't know his greatest powers and such.

They didn't hesitate into accepting this agreement and he bound them all in the magical vows before he kindly settles them into his new home as comfortable as he could make for the new residents, former slaves, and all that.

Now, this new master-the new 'Dominus' of this household started making plans, preparations and made up decisions and choices into letting himself live in this new life, even if it's in the past ancient times and such.

Though he could consider this as fortunate for himself, that this place could be a fresh start for him-even though there are blood-shed and violence surrounding all around him, including manipulations, deception, and trickery in politics that he'll have to decide to join into it or not.

But for now, Dominic Harian Dracone is settling into his new life in the ancient times of Rome, in a place that calls itself Capua of Roma. And he will be making changes all around into freeing slaves from this place and help them get to the Free Lands.

Listen to the journey, his odyssey.

Listen…to his incredible story.

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING**

For Dominic Harian Dracone, a magical and powerful wizard from the future in England, it's been almost 10 years since he was flung into the past in ancient times of Rome or Roma as it is called at that time-since he had been accidentally time-traveled there by a broken Time-Turner he foolishly thought of fixing it up, in his former profession as a Magic Crafter.

Now, he managed to fully blend in and integrate himself into this ancient society among the nobles and politics, living in it so that he would exploit, manipulate, and fool them to the highest point-and fulfill and do his calling and work as a secret 'freedom fighter' and liberator of slaves in this cruel and barbaric Roman place in having slavery in it.

Dom-as he is called to close friends and loved ones-never condone slavery, not even one bit or a minute of it, for he truly _hates _it. And he would do everything in his power to abolish it and free the slaves, even if it's not all of them, but enough to ease his heart and spirit.

It was also a good and fortunate thing that he is born with magic and being powerful with it, but not almost to the high levels of either Dumbledore or the former dead Dark Lord Voldemort. However, upon using it and not always all the time, it helped him in times of need and that he could also enchant his household with magical barriers, shields, traps, and everything just so enemies wouldn't dare invade or sneak around into it.

After he had done and finished with all of these-with good skills from being a Magic Crafter-he had dubbed his household to be known as the House of Dracone with the mark and symbol of two dragons, one black and white, and the dark one breathes fire downwards and the light one breathes fire upwards to encircle an intricate medieval-design capital 'D'.

And more to his luck, he managed to surprisingly find and keep magical familiars in his household, which consists of a swarm of owl messengers, a pack of large-sized wolves, and a horde of snakes, even the poisonous ones. Dom also has the magic-gifted ability of Parsel-tongue or magical snake language, and he uses that skill to train his snake familiars and bond with them to be his secret spies and personal animal bodyguards on his person, just in case an enemy tries to attack him up-close and personal or something like that.

Even though he has his loyal gladiators and warriors at his side to protect him and such, Dom felt comfortable on having one to three snakes wrapped in some parts on his body, like on his arms and legs camouflaged like bracelets or anklets, and even his neck that looks like a collar until somebody dares to get closer and the snake on him will strike and attack until he commands them not to.

He has many people under his care and protection of the household. And in his own name, there is no one else, not even the Roman council itself would dare to go against him, if they try to dare touch anyone under his house. Even though his Roman noble ranking isn't that very high enough, he was considered among the Roman people as the most honored and respected, like he's the supreme Praetor of Roma or the High General of the Roman Legion army-but considering also that there might be something dark and shady he had done to earn that kind of high rank as well.

He made sure that every servant he has, including the gladiators, warriors, and fighters alike-the ones that only know of his magic secret-they were all put under magical unbreakable vows so that they would die instantly if one of them even dared to betray him to his enemies. It was a harsh and cruel punishment but Dom believes that this is necessary so that no enemy of his would know his special dark secrets and such. As for the others who are still unaware, they would have to prove themselves worthy in Dom's eyes before he decides to let them know about his special secrets.

Also, it helps that he adopted a very cold icy personality-that many Romans have been dubbing him the 'Ice King' or something like that-and it had intimidated most of those he considered deceptive, distrusting and those he deemed unworthy under his gaze and presence. And it worked as it made most of them back off from him or scare them away from daring to mess with him or any of the people in his house.

For all the people in his household, all new and old, and the servants and warriors alike, they rever and worship to him as if he's like the gracing savior gifted from the Gods themselves when he freed them from their slave bonds and such. Even with Dom as a freedom fighter and doing his calling in freeing slaves and getting them safely secret to the Free Lands, the people under his roof has shown that their loyalty towards him has proven to such high bounds that-even with the magical vows or not-they would kill themselves if they dare to betray their Dominus about his secrets, forced unwillingly or not.

It also cemented their loyalty more towards their Dominus when he reunited them with their lost families and loved ones, that they would stay by his side up until his death-bed. It almost made Dom a bit uncomfortable with their attention towards him, with all their worshiping and honoring as such like he's a God or high deity or something-even when he sent some of them away safely to the Free Lands and everything.

Still, at least he knows very well that none of the people in his house will betray him and they never will as time passes by into the future, and even after 10 years, because he has done such good jobs into freeing slaves during those years.

But right now, he needs to focus on something more important like the one thing he's dealing with.

"And what of the new batch of people that I ordered, Doctore?" he asked calmly to one of his trusted people which he's given the position as Head Trainer and House Caretaker of gladiators and servants of his house, which 'Doctore' is his title for it.

His real name Oenomaus or 'Oen' as he calls him, replies back calmly to the Dominus. "They're arriving soon, milord. I will have them line up under your sights so that you would gaze upon them and choose who you deem worthy to add into the house."

Dom nodded dimly at this before he nearly throws some papers aside on his desk with slight disgust. "Ugh-sometimes, I wish that these idiotic Roman nobles would stop pushing some of their people towards me, in their efforts to spy into this house. Honestly, haven't they learned the first time when they tried that? I thought that my message with that last corpse would be meaningful enough-but no, they still haven't given up. Those annoying bloody pests!" he cursed muttering to himself, slightly aware that Oen could hear him clearly and he nearly smiled upon his words.

"This is the reason why you have sent out advanced orders on purchasing more so that they won't try it again, milord." he reminded him.

Dom sighed and shakes his head as he glares a bit at Oen. "Much as I hate that you had to remind me of it-I have to admit that it's true. Considering this was my idea anyway."

Then he reaches one hand to rub the back of his neck as if to massage the ache he seemed to be feeling before he composed himself and turns to Oen. "Let's go. Better to get this over with than delaying it any longer."

Oen nodded dimly and moved aside to let Dom pass through and leave first before he follows obediently behind him. It didn't take long for the Doctore and the Dominus of House of Dracone to get downstairs from Dom's main suite and noble quarters to reach to the entrance courtyard where there was already a gathering of servants and gladiators who came by to see who will be the new additions about to be brought into the household.

Dom nodded dimly when they turned and bowed in respect to their Dominus before they turned to watch the gates being opened by two of his trusted warrior guards to let in the slave master and the line of slaves he has brought for Dom to inspect and purchase.

Doctore Oen moved first to speak with the slave master as they lined up for inspection in Dom's eyes and Dom didn't mind when two of his most trusted servants came to stand beside him to talk with him a little before he goes down to study the new slaves he will be purchasing later.

The two male servants that stand beside him on each side are named Pietros and Nasir.

Pietros has Egyptian-like descent in appearance but was born and raised in Roma as a house slave, while Nasir is a Syrian but he had been taken by Romans when they invaded into one of the villages of his homeland and was forced as a former pleasure slave. They became indebted to Dom personally when he freed them from slavery during his freedom-fighting raids long ago and stayed by his side, not only as his trusted servants but also as his best friends and confidantes. The two men also have gladiator lovers, which Dom purchased from another Roman house before and then freed them as usual from bondage without payment, and they are also elite champions of Dom's house. Pietros' lover is Barca, known as the 'Beast of Carthage' and Nasir's lover is Agron, known as the 'German Grey Wolf'.

The two gladiators were the same but the main reason is of wanting to stay at the House of Dracone and pledge their loyalty to the Dominus was because of their lovers actually. Dom didn't mind that as he appointed the two gladiators as his personal bodyguards and it helps that he had his trusted servants by his side so that the gladiators would also be standing beside him as well, to intimidate any enemies among the Roman noble society and dare not mess with him whenever they're around.

Pietros leans a bit closer to whisper at Dom's ear but also making sure that the slave master didn't notice this so that the man wouldn't know that they're close friends. "So who are you going to pick among them? I can understand adding more fighters to replace the ones who left a few days ago, but why more servants?"

"I'll only choose a few servants, which I will personally inspect to see if they can keep their silence and such," Dom whispered back, maintaining a calm and cool composure to give a fake show that he's like the Roman nobles, ignoring their servants like they are nothing but dirt. "I won't have nervous or idiotic jittery-like mice who will cower or flee instantly in fear upon first sight of my pets and those that are easily bribed from the outside of this house."

Nasir snorted amused. "Well, what do you expect? Anyone would be afraid when they catch sight of your snakes and wolves roaming around the house. That and it easily makes them want to be bribed just to get out and away from the place that has a crazy Dominus who has such exotic _pets_."

Dom twitched at his words before he glares slightly to him. "Have care-before I set off my exotic pets as you call them, straight at you and bite you silly."

Nasir gave a mock-hurt look as if his master stabbed him straight to the heart. "You wound me, master! I'm only pointing it out just as it is!" Dom huffs lightly and rolls his eyes at him.

Barca and Agron kept their silence and obediently stood as guards beside the Dominus and their lovers, but their lips twitched a little to betray their amusement upon hearing the small banter and talk among them.

Then Nasir asked something else which is another topic that irks Dom's nerves slightly. "So are you also going to personally pick out your own bodyguard this time?"

Dom rolled his eyes again and glanced a bit pointedly at him with a knowing look. "Still trying to match-make me up with somebody else?"

Nasir shrugged. "I can't help it! You're too pretty to stay single-I was only trying to help you out, milord."

"Please don't," Dom said to him a bit annoyed at this kind of talk. "I've had enough of that coming from the Siren sisters-I don't need it coming from you!"

With that said, Dom ignored his two friends when they are snickering to themselves amused at his attitude, even though they could tell that he is slightly envious of their relationships with their lovers. But Dom knew better than to let himself find someone to have a relationship with, even if it might be with another gladiator or servant. He decided to stay single, as he is as a pure virgin within, and not let himself dally with pleasure for he is too focused on his goals upon freeing slaves than anything else.

But Dom didn't know that one particular slave among the ones lining up before his icy-cold eyes, has also caught his eyes as well and looked to be the very one who might change his life in the future in unexpected ways.

OOOOO

Gannicus nearly rolled his eyes visibly as the slave master dramatically waves his hands towards him and the other slaves lining up, like he's trying to impress the Doctore into choosing some of them and increase the payment of riches he will be obtaining for them.

Despite that he's a Celtic warrior forcibly taken from his homeland and a gladiator forced to fight for manipulative Roman nobles and was disgraced and discarded once he lined up their pockets and such, he also despised those who dare to show him off as if he's prized cattle of sorts.

However, he won't hold back his sneering once he looked at the Dominus who might become his new master that he'll be forced to serve once again, as he had been forced to before. He will make sure that this time he will earn enough coin to get his freedom, even if it costs him his life.

But when he turned and gazed at the very person who revealed to be the Dominus of the house as he finally came forward to inspect the lined-up slaves, he couldn't help but gape in shock and surprise upon seeing an ethereal being unlike any other Roman noble-lady he had seen or any other women he had met and lain with before. Even though he could tell that this one is clearly a man, he looked too beautiful to the point as if he was graced by the god Apollo and goddess Venus themselves.

The ethereal being of a man moved like he's an Ice King that rules the cold regions of the North, and his very aura radiated like he's been graced by the Dark God of the Underworld Hades himself. Even with his golden-like long silver-blonde hair flowing about like the snowy wind similar to the weather of his former homeland, his graceful dancer-like body shape, and woman-like fair face, his icy diamond-like and slightly shining silver-grey eyes gazed upon the people so coldly, you could feel shivers of fear from being intimidated under his glaring sights.

But to Gannicus, he couldn't help but marvel such a beauty standing before him and his eyes followed him around as he inspected each of the slaves carefully one-by-one and looked to be pondering thoughtfully on who to choose and take into his house.

When the beautiful man came to gaze upon and study him, he didn't look up and down at him as other Romans would do before, instead, his silver-grey eyes gazed deeply into his dark brown ones as if peering straight into his very soul through his eyes. Gannicus just stood there calm and proud, though inside he was brimming with eagerness and nervousness, and hoping internally that this pretty man would choose him-also gazing upon his face and form with an appreciating look.

But he didn't say a word after a silent moment, and he just turns away like he's dismissing him as unworthy in his sights and moved on to study the next slave.

Gannicus felt a little surprised and a bit hurt, with a sting in his ego, that he'd been discarded like that just by first sight or something. But he'll try again to gain his attention and vowed not to leave this place until this beautiful Dominus accepted him into his household. Sure, he's a Roman noble, which he's supposed to hate them all after what they've done to him and everything, but this one is an exception from all the rest that he'll be considering because he's too ethereally beautiful to pass by and miss him.

After the blonde Dominus has chosen the slaves he deemed suitable to be serving into his household, most of them fighters and only three to four house servants, and when he was handing over the payment to the smiling greedy slave master, something happened that gave Gannicus his chance to take it.

The Dominus didn't notice the measuring scale not tipping equally as he just handed over the money pouch to him, but then the slave master cleared his throat to get his attention. "Oh forgive me, milord, but-I think there's a slight mistake over here."

He turned around and became confused on seeing the scale is not equal. "Hm…odd. I thought I brought the right amount."

The slave master just smiled as if understanding him. "It's fine, milord. You're a busy man, anyone can make mistakes!"

The Dominus didn't say a word as he reached for his money pouch to carefully count the coins that are needed to be added. But then Gannicus knew that this might be his only chance to be taken in by him and he won't miss this opportunity as he swiftly made his move.

"The scale is broken again? Don't you remember _your _mistake from last time, good sir!?" Gannicus instantly blurts out.

"Be silent, slave!" the slave-master snarled at him, trying to keep him quiet about it but it was already too late.

Once Gannicus said those words, the Dominus stopped counting and then looked at the slave-master and the measuring scale suspiciously as if something shady was at work. Then he frowned, even more, when he saw the slave-trader sweating nervously like a pig for slaughter and before anyone could react, Dominus reached towards the scale and removed its contents, moving fast like the wind.

Indeed and true to Gannicus's words, the scale is broken as it tilted to one side and Dominus scowled fiercely and glared dangerously at the slave-master who started babbling apologies towards him. He just nodded dimly towards Doctore with a pointed look and then instantly, the guards and gladiators grabbed hold of the slave-master and pulled him to the direction what appears to be the dungeons or something as the man started screaming out for mercy, struggling furiously to break free but couldn't under the grip of the strong men holding him prisoner.

The remaining slaves, including Gannicus, just stood there and stared after their former slave-master and trader as they took him away to be killed, and then they looked at the blonde Dominus nervously as if anxious on what he will decide to do to them.

They became surprised when he dropped his icy-cold attitude and smiled at them warmly, which is a first for a Roman, but it goes to show that this man is no ordinary Roman person when he announced grandly. "I will grant you safe passage out of Roma without any payment necessary from you. For all of you-are now free people."

They didn't know what to think of this, and few of them had thought that this is a trick as one of them spoke out. "How can we trust your words?"

He kept smiling and nodded to one of the two servants that kept staying by his side. "Pietros will guide you to the tunnels that will lead you straight to the passage out of Roma and to others who will take you back to your homelands or the Free Lands out there. You need not worry about any money for I will provide you all of the food and water once you set out on your journey as free people. Rest assured-no other Roman would dare search for you and take you back in chains once more. I can guarantee it with my own honor that it is as it should be."

Then one of them gasped and cried out in joyful recognition. "It is you! You are the one who has been freeing slaves in secret here in Roma!" with that said, they started murmuring to each other in awe and wonder, all shocked and amazed that they are meeting the very person who was freeing slaves in his vigilante cause, and they are also stunned upon knowing that he is a Roman noble who is doing this. Gannicus is very much shocked as well, but it cemented his decision more on wanting to stay and know more about this wondrous marvel of a man.

The Dominus exchanged few warm words to the now-freed slaves and then nodded to Pietros and Barca to help them get to the secret passages to the Underground tunnels that will lead them to their freedom in the Free Lands out there. Then he ordered Nasir to also help them out into providing them food and water and other necessities for their journey.

Once they left to do their tasks and the freed slaves followed them almost hesitantly as if they couldn't believe that they're now free, Dominus turned to the few others who remained, about five warriors and three servants, including the Celtic gladiator Gannicus. The Dominus just eyed them blankly as if wondering why they wanted to stay and then he voiced out his opinions to them that this is their last chance on getting out for their freedom.

But they refused to move and still remained standing in place like they really wanted to stay and serve him, which made the Dominus frown for a moment at their sudden commitment towards him and then sighed like he's not used to this even though it happens usually before among the people in his household. He turned and nodded to Doctore to deal with them and have them settle in comfortably and he nodded back and moved to do just that.

Only Doctore frowned when Gannicus moved around him and boldly approached towards the Dominus as if wanting a word with him in public right now, and the Dominus frowned when he seemed to somehow sense him approaching and turned to glare at him that nearly stopped him in his tracks.

The only one that's guarding the Dominus by his side is Agron, as he knew that his lover Nasir would be disappointed with him if anything happens to the Dominus when he's alone, even though there are other servants and gladiators about that won't hesitate to look after and guard him. He tensed and quickly moved to block Gannicus from his view and approach, and also moved to stop him whenever he tries to move around him.

But the Dominus patted Agron on the shoulder as he moved to give a reassuring look at his guard that he'll handle this himself before he turned to Gannicus with an icy glare that's meant to intimidate him.

"Is there a problem, warrior?" he asked calmly.

Gannicus just smiled at him, which made the Dominus frown at him and Agron tensed still beside him. "Nothing is wrong. I just wish to know the name of my new Dominus of this house, milord."

The Dominus frowned more as if not knowing what he's up to but he responded. "I am Lord Dominic Harian Dracone. Remember that as you are now staying and living in the House of Dracone, warrior."

"Please, call me Gannicus, Lord Dominic," he said in a sly flirting tone of voice that works on those he had charmed before. But the blonde man was not amused at all with the kind of flirty attentions this Celtic gladiator is giving him.

Then the gathering servants and gladiators started murmuring to each other like they're gossiping over this exchange between their master Dominus and the new gladiator who's boldly trying to flirt with him. Agron turned and glared at the others to stop them gossiping and they quickly stopped, though there are still a few who are lowly whispering about this as if they are eager and anticipating how this is going to turn out and what the Dominus will do with Gannicus.

"Might I ask what kind of attention do you wish from me, Warrior-Gannicus?" Dominic asks him calmly, his eyes glinting in warning as if daring him to say something that will make him command out a sudden sentence for him to be killed on the spot.

And he did just that when he nonchalantly said with a smug smile. "Nothing but the _pleasure_ of your company into my new bed, milord."

There were a few shocked gasps among the stunned silent crowd around them.

One of the gladiators face-palmed and shook his head as he said solemnly. "And-he's a dead man!"

There was an eerie silence as the ethereal blonde man stared at Gannicus with a blank expression for a moment.

And then it was broken, as some of them became a bit surprised when he tilts his head at him and sneered coldly. "How flattering. Now go and choose your quarters and get yourself comfortable for your stay here. From your countenance, I can see that you're a gladiator, so your training starts tomorrow-I'd rather not have my new 'purchases' go to waste."

With that said, he swiftly turns around with a slight swish of his noble rich robes and walks away, leaving Gannicus staring with slightly starry eyes at him and the others who are stunned shocked at this exchange as their Dominus leaves to get back to his personal quarters with his guard Agron following after him.

"What the-? What just happened?!" another gladiator exclaimed in shock. "Where's the blood? Dominus never reacted like this before!"

Then a servant snorted at his side and muttered to the other lowly. "Maybe this new guy is an exception or something."

The others looked at Gannicus uncertainly as they also feel the same like their Dominus on not knowing what to make of him really and thinking what he's planning, but then they scattered when Doctore yelled for them to get back to the Ludus before he shoved Gannicus to show him where his new quarters are.

It wasn't long for the newly freed slaves and Gannicus to settle into their new quarters of the house, and though it's not luxurious like the rich types, it was clean and comfortable for every one of them, that they didn't regret their choices into wanting to stay and serve their new Dominus, especially Gannicus himself.

Gannicus surveyed his new room, looking impressed at the slight luxurious comforts in it, and then he gingerly lies down on his new bed and stares up at the ceiling, thinking about that beautiful blonde Roman male with that icy attitude and thought of how to get his attention more so he could somehow know more about him and have a relationship with him.

He knew that the blonde Dominus doesn't like him from the first meeting, but Gannicus will be working hard to being attentive towards him until he changes his mind and heart and then accepting him into his embrace or something.

Gannicus is looking forward to the beautiful Dominus he's envisioning in his lusty mind with a smile on his face before he closed his eyes and went to sleep after almost a long tiring day.

But little did Gannicus know, is that he might be getting his wish in the future that will come true once he starts his chasing towards the blonde Dominus.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The first chapter is finished!

I hope you like it!

For images/pictures of the characters of the story, just look for the same story **DOMINUS MAGIC** in AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

Just look for **MYSTICWRITER3018**.

There will be more soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 2 - THE HOUSE OF DRACONE**

It was a few days later that passes by in the House of Dracone, and so far, Dom is still feeling irritated and very annoyed at one of the newbies he had taken into his household, that he's now regretting on letting him stay and such.

"Argh! That fucking prick is starting to get on my damn nerves! What the bloody hell is his problem with me?!" Dom ranted out loud cursing and muttering expletives to himself, as he paced about in a grand official-like room that appears to be his designated office or something.

"How long has he been like this?" Nasir whispered to his friend Pietros standing beside him.

Pietros whispered back, "Since the beginning when that man Gannicus had stayed in the Ludus, I believe."

Then the two man-servants stared at their Dominus a bit warily, even though they knew that their friend wouldn't dare hurt them to vent out his anger.

It was also a good thing that their gladiator lovers are down at the Ludus, training with the new gladiators in the sands just so they can settle in comfortably in their new home of their Dominus master. If Barca and Agron were there with them, they wouldn't have hesitated to defend their lovers from Dom's wrath, even if it's not aimed at them at all.

Dom stopped pacing about, breathed deeply to calm himself, and then sits down on his chair by the desk and lay back as if trying to make himself relax from the unreasonable stress he's feeling. He groans in frustration before he laments out loud. "Gods, please relieve me from my suffering or smite me away from that infernal man!"

"He can't be that bad," Pietros commented uncertainly, not seeing what's bad about the new gladiator in the household who is Gannicus.

It was the wrong thing to say as Dom turned to glare at him, making him slightly wince under his pointed gaze.

"Not-that-bad? Pietros, he is the worst man I have ever met besides the other Roman nobles! And even though he's not actually from here in Capua or Roma-his idiotic senseless battle-raging madness and overly-much flirtations are worse to the point it drives me to the edge of falling over a cliff myself, if it comes to it!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Dom?" Nasir asked him softly, trying to be a comforting friend to him. "I mean-sure he has been giving you too much attention with his flirtations and such, but you've seen that he didn't force those intentions towards you, right?"

Dom bit his lips a little when he pointed that out. "True."

Then Nasir continued. "And you have seen that he's been a bit overly polite and patient towards you while giving you his attention and all that."

Dom hated admitting it but everything that Nasir told him did make sense and were reasonable points after all, though he still doesn't like it with the way how Gannicus has been acting towards him. True, he's protesting against such actions and attentions from Gannicus because he's not used to this as he's a virgin in all meaningful aspects and that it's his first time on gaining some sort of attentive admirer towards him, but it's becoming too much to the point that it's making him uncomfortable over this.

Dom sighed again and leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk table with his hands covering his face like he's trying to erase the frustration and annoyance he's feeling inside him and making his face look blank as he always did in persona to fool others but not to his closest friends. He removed his hands for his two friends to see that his face is emotionless again and he stood up from his chair.

"Right-I think a stroll outside will clear my head more for the time being," he said casually and walked out to do just that, with Pietros and Nasir hastily following behind him.

It wasn't long before Dom walked around his household, letting the sun bask upon him and didn't worry that he'll be sweating from the heat, thanks to an internal magic charm upon himself to feel cool with a thin cold shield. Just as he walked around with Pietros and Nasir following beside him and guarding him, he didn't realize that he was heading towards the training area where the gladiators and other fighters are, in subconscious actions.

By the time he finally noticed the noises of men sparring each other to train and hone their fighting prowess, Dom couldn't help but turn to gaze upon the man Gannicus who is fighting against Barca and Crixus together, as if challenging himself to fight against multiple opponents.

He frowned at the sight of the Celtic warrior being arrogantly confident enough to succeed such a feat, but he didn't notice that he stood there, watching the training fight go on and his two friends exchanged secret knowing looks from behind his back.

When the spar was over with Gannicus winning, he threw one of his fists up in triumph just as Barca and Crixus scowled at him, not liking that they were defeated easily by the newcomer. But then the two gladiators started grinning when they noticed Dom who is standing by with a fierce frown at his face and knew that Gannicus may or may not be in trouble now from him.

Gannicus turns around with his fist still up to show off his victory to the others and then he stopped when his eyes noticed and gazed upon Dom who's staring at him with a studying gaze like he's not amused with the recent activity been done before him at all. But he kept smiling smugly as he put his fist down and he moved forward to get closer to him, which made Dom frown even more at him, to the point of scowling.

"How is it, Dominus? Have I shown my strength and great mettle against your fighters of this household?" he asked with a proud smirk as if expecting praise from him.

Needless to say, he's a bit surprised when Dom just cocked a brow at him unimpressed and calmly said. "I admit that I'm impressed with your fighting prowess. But you still have a lot to learn and train for, despite that you've proven yourself that you can fight against more than one warrior."

Gannicus slightly bows to him and inquired with a smile. "Then shall I show you what other skills I'm also very good at? I can boast that I can fight others while blindfolded!"

Dom scoffed with a small huff at his statement before he said. "How dull. I think I have a better way to encourage you to fight seriously in the arena. If the time ever comes that you might be chosen to fight in it again."

Gannicus didn't understand why the other gladiators all tensed up suddenly and looked excited as if this is the moment they've all been waiting for, and he feels a bit unnerved and slightly nervous about why they're all reacting this way.

It wasn't long before Dom turns to pointedly nod at his Doctore and Oen quickly understood with a small grin as he barked at the others in the training sands, ordering them to clear the area and leave space only for Gannicus there to stand by. They swiftly followed the commands, almost eager in their movements to leave the sands fast until Gannicus is the only one left standing there, who's still confused upon this sudden action.

Then Gannicus became surprised and more shocked when Dom started taking off his Roman robes until he's only wearing a strange kind of skirt that ancient Egyptians would wear, and though he wanted to gaze upon such pale fair beauty of the Dominus' body, he snapped out of it and focused when he registered that he started speaking to him.

"The rules are simple," Dom said, nodding towards the area where the practice wooden weapons are set up for the fighters in the training sands. "If you can be able to defeat me by pinning me down on the ground in any way and make me say 'Yield!' then you pass the first test I have laid upon you so that you will earn your stay here in my house. No real weapons are needed."

"Wait, you mean-fight with you?" Gannicus asked, shocked that he's being tested like this and that the Dominus himself would actually fight against his own gladiators just so they'll earn their place to stay in the House of Dracone.

"What's the matter? Don't want to fight with your new Dominus?" Then Dom gave a sly grin as he mocked him. "Or are you afraid that I'm going to beat and knock you down just as your previous Dominus have?"

"Oooooh!"

All the gladiators, servants, and others gathered around to watch this spectacle excitedly and some of them had exchanged mischievous amused looks upon their Dominus saying such words to the newcomer.

Gannicus frowned at him, as he did not like how he said that towards him and decided to take him on, vowing to make this beautiful man eat his words as he defeats him in the fight and pins him down. Though he could imagine in his mind on how he's going to love doing just that, fighting against him and then swiftly ending it and pinning him down with his big body over the Dominus.

Dom seemed to somehow read his thoughts and frowned at him fiercely with a last sharp snap. "The time-limit of this match is when either one of us collapses down from exhaustion of the fight or until sun-down-which I'm sure that you can't last that long."

Gannicus snorted. "Oh, I can last until the moon rises into the night sky, my lord. The better question would be is that can you last that long as well?"

This made Dom's temper almost rise to its peak at his mocking words against him, even though Gannicus didn't intend that, and then he barked at Doctore to signal the start of the match so that their fight would begin and then end as swiftly as they can do it.

The gladiators and servants nearly leaned forward, eager to watch the whole fight to the end and anticipating the match, and there were some of them hurriedly placing bets to either their Dominus or Gannicus on who will win the fight. Most of the bets were made on Dom because they are the people who have already fought against him during that first test of fighting, but they have earned their place to staying under Dom's eyes. Only a few bets were made to Gannicus, as most of them believed that he won't last long at all against their Dominus.

Both Dom and Gannicus moved to get their weapons of choice, and the new gladiator almost grinned at the sight of Dom choosing two wooden swords the same as he has and wondered what kind of technique he'll be using against him in their fight.

They took their positions almost a few feet apart as they faced each other and Gannicus tensed, ready to fight while Dom was standing calm and poised in his spot. Oen swiftly raises his hand and then there was a sudden silence in the area.

Then the silence broke into noise as Oen swiftly threw his hand down with a loud shout and the fighting match quickly starts.

Gannicus nearly blinks in surprise when somehow Dom disappears into a blur but he quickly reacts and blocks with one swing up with his right arm holding his sword as Dom appears flying at him with a sharp yell, striking down from the left. Then Gannicus jumps to counter-attack his strike by swinging his other one, but Dom swiftly dodges the strike and backs away from him at a distance and poising in place with swords out against Gannicus.

They threw quick and swift strikes against each other once Gannicus made his move, and the audience tries to keep up with the somewhat fast and speedy fight as they try to strike each other down with the wooden swords and somehow pin him down. Just as Dom thought he could strike at him with a round twist of his body into a circling move, Gannicus anticipated the strike and disarmed him of his word and then the other when Dom tried to strike from the other side.

Weaponless, Dom reacted quickly and made acrobatic flips around to get to the weapons area and grab another weapon while Gannicus chased after him, intent on stopping him before he grabs one. But Dom made it on time and Gannicus suddenly had to dodge down in surprise when instead of another practice wooden weapon, it was a real one this time, a silver chained whip with a scythe blade at the tip of one end.

Dom swiftly maneuvers the whip to strike its blade right at Gannicus which he barely dodged again, from being struck by the deadly weapon.

"I thought you said no _real_ weapons!" he cried out surprised as he dodged the flying blade again when it whipped back to Dom's hands as he had pulled it.

Dom gracefully caught the blade-tip and sneered at him. "You should know better than to trust the word of a Roman-especially if it's me!"

Then he struck again, swinging his blade-whip to strike at Gannicus as he tries to dodge it and move around to try to get closer again and strike at Dom. But Dom kept twirling and spinning his chain whip around like a lasso in intricate circling fast movements with the blade-tip nearly scratching the sands with slash marks, that Gannicus couldn't find an opening to get closer and strike at him.

Just as Gannicus plans to make a feint, he didn't realize that Dom had already made his move while spinning his whip around in circles at him, swiftly circle and loop the other end right at his feet and Gannicus didn't have time to react when he was suddenly swept off his feet by a sudden pull and fell right on his back and the crowd exploded in yelling cheers.

When the Celt tried to get up, he felt a foot suddenly pressing down on his chest, pinning him on the ground, and he froze in surprise when Dom kneels to poise the whipping blade right against his throat.

"Do you yield?" Dom said in a whispered sneer.

But Dom didn't realize that kneeling to him closely was his mistake as Gannicus suddenly smiles and said. "Not yet!"

Then Dom yelled when he suddenly feels a hand grabbing at his foot on Gannicus' chest and was strongly pulled so that this time Dom is on his back on the ground, with Gannicus now over him and pinned him down with one of his arms strongly pressing against his throat and the other hand was gripping the wrist that held the blade-tip of the whip. The cheering audience suddenly went into shocked silence upon witnessing this scene.

Gannicus grinned down at Dom slyly. "As you said-do you yield?"

But he became confused when Dom's eyes glinted in a furious blaze again before he snapped back at him. "And as you said-not yet!"

Then Gannicus felt something sharp against his chest, almost near to his manhood, and he made the mistake upon looking down which Dom had been waiting for.

He was suddenly shoved with surprising strength by Dom and when he was on his back again, this time, Dom had him pinned down and lying frozen still almost like a statue when Dom poised the blade of the hidden dagger against his throat, he somehow has on him, and swiftly stabs the scythe blade at the ground, near to the right side of his cheek, close enough to make a slight scratch or take out his right eye.

There was a tense silence all around them.

No sudden break out of cheers and yells once more.

Just silence. A very tense silence.

And then Dom leans a bit closer and whispered softly to him again. "Now do you yield? …Or would you rather die by my hand right here and now?"

Even though these words were meant to scare a defeated man so easily and make him cry out his surrender, Gannicus seemed to have thought of something otherwise from Dom's actions and that he wasn't instantly scared from this at all.

Upon realizing that Dom is doing this just to intimidate him to back off and get away from his attentions before, he slowly smiled with smugness, which made Dom frown down at him with slight confusion on why he's not admitting his defeat.

Gannicus can also tell that the dagger blade against his throat isn't positioned to kill him instantly, even though his firm grip on it reveals the seriousness of his situation. "So you do fancy me," he said in a whisper, only for him to hear.

His words made Dom frown even more as he hissed back at him. "Only in dreams, you bloody arse-hole."

"Oh, I can do _better _than in your dreams, milord." he teased him slyly and slightly moved his hips up for him to feel his very hard cock between his slender legs.

Dom froze like a statue on top of him when he felt his actions and then scowled at him fiercely with eyes blazing again. "Is there nothing that fazes you!?" he demanded, still hissing sharply like a wild cat, which made Gannicus chuckle amused at this.

"Long ago, in every fight, I have gone through and won, the only thing I wish for in the end as a reward, is wine and women," Gannicus, making Dom wonder in confusion on what he's talking about and why he's saying this before he continued speaking and smiling up at him. "Now, the one thing I wish for in the whole world, even if I lose in this fight-is gaining your _attention_, my lord Dominus."

Sudden silence again.

The gathering crowd and watching audience are getting curious and slightly antsy on why the Celt warrior is not voicing out his defeat and that their Dominus is just looming over him tensely with blades against his throat and side of his face.

But before one of them was about to approach closely to see what's going on, Gannicus yells. "I yield!"

And swiftly, Dom gets off him and backs away from him to keep a distance just as a loud cheer broke out and spread among them, as they praised their Dominus for winning against the newcomer as he has done before. Those who win the bet on Dominus' side all smiled happily when they got their winnings while those who lost had to pay for it feeling defeated over the loss but didn't expect much from the fight as they knew it was inevitable.

But then something unexpected happened that they never thought to see or witness before them.

When Dom tried to turn around and walk away in sneaky silent steps, so that he wouldn't announce right now whether Gannicus earned his right to say, but the confounded man somehow noticed him about to leave and voiced out loud for everyone to hear. "So have I earned my right to stay, Dominus? Or are you going back on your word, as you said before during our fight together?"

There were suddenly shocked gasps from the few amongst the crowd and they watched as Dom freezes still like a statue, his back turned on Gannicus' eyes. And after an eerie silent moment, Dom slowly turns around and looks at him with a blank stare.

"You passed. You have proven your worth and earned your right to stay, Gannicus." Dom said with a slight shake in his voice, that made Pietros and Nasir look at him worriedly upon being the only ones who noticed it.

When Gannicus was about to smile widely upon his words, Dom snapped at him with a sharp hiss. "Don't make me regret this decision lest you might bring upon something that will doom my household to fall!"

With that firmly said, Dom moved in a swift turn and walked away in quick striding motions as Pietros and Nasir exchanged concerned looks before hastily following after the Dominus, with Barca and Agron also following them.

Gannicus just stared at Dom's back as he retreated to where his quarters are, ignoring that some of them were cheering for him when he won his right to stay, even though he lost against the Dominus, but he was too lost in his mind, thinking about that beautiful man which he hoped he had managed to garner and gain his attention after for being ignored so long upon giving them.

He wondered to himself whether he might have his chance now with that ethereal fair beauty.

OOOOO

When Dom went straight to his quarters, still clad only of the skirt, he reached to grab new robes to put on himself, not aware that Pietros, Nasir, and their gladiator lovers had followed him and gathered inside his personal quarters.

Though Pietros had already grabbed the discarded ones that Dom took off before the fight, he just stared silently as Dom put on new ones, still not noticing that they're there until Nasir cleared his throat soundly so that he'll know now.

Dom was nearly startled and blinking in surprise on seeing them there before he composed himself. "Apologies. I didn't notice all of you there. Is there something the matter that I need to deal with?"

"We're just worried for you, that's all," Pietros began uncertainly, glancing at Nasir like he doesn't know what to say or ask from him.

Nasir took over as he said. "Though you've won the fight fair and square with that Celt-we can't help but notice that he has done something that has gained your ire against him, Dom. Perhaps, if you share your thoughts about him, we could give sound advice or help on how to deal with it?"

Dom shook his head. "I appreciate your concerns and gratitude with the offered help. But there's nothing needed to be dealt with the man. Gannicus is correct that he has earned his place here in the House of Dracone after I defeated him. And that's all there is to it and my final say on the matter. Nothing more."

They didn't believe him as they kept staring at Dom when he went to his desk and was perusing some of the papers lying there as if making sure he has no more paperwork he needs to deal with. But then it didn't take long for one of them to study him closely on his mannerisms and behavior, and then finally deduce on what's wrong with their Dominus and why he's acting strangely like that.

"You _like _him!?"

Surprisingly, it was Agron who noticed this and stared at Dom stunned as if completely shocked that their Dominus somehow fell for the charms of the newcomer gladiator.

"What are you-?" Dom blinked in confusion at his outburst before his eyes widened in horror upon realizing what he's implying with his words and quickly protested vehemently. "NO! I do not!"

Barca snorted with disbelief, making Dom glared at him pointedly to be silent but he didn't as he said. "Begging your pardon, milord but-cold-hearted and ice-faced that you are on the outside, the slight blush on your fair skin betrays the _interest_ that you have with that warrior."

Dom nearly slapped himself to try to cover the blush that's showing upon him, but he knew that it was useless to hide it since his inner emotions betrayed him and showed it visibly for his friends to see.

Nasir gasped and grinned gleefully as if he's had the greatest honor on catching the juiciest gossip ever in his life. "You like Gannicus!? Well, why didn't you say so and deny something like this? He's certainly got the right build for it!" he hastily added when his lover Agron look at him incredulously while Dom glared at him even more annoyed. "Not that I meant any offense or anything with that-but finally! I was beginning to think that you would never show any interest to anyone, that you'll forever be stuck as a pure virgin up to your old age."

"Have care and mind your words, Nasir. Lest I decide to banish you and your lover to the Free Lands before you could protest against it," Dom warned him angrily with a pointed glare to show that he meant it.

Nasir expressed visibly that he meant no harm with what he said, even though the amused grin on his face showed that he meant what he said by something else in mind, that got Dom to glare at him again.

Dom sighed. "Alright, I admit I do have some interest with Gannicus-but it doesn't mean anything!"

Pietros grinned to his lover Barca amused as he whispered conspiring. "I believe he protests such words a little too much for us to believe." Barca nodded in agreement with him.

"If you want to deny such a thing, mayhap perhaps I'll go down there and deal with the man myself, milord?" Agron offered.

"NO!"

Dom nearly surprised Agron and the others at his sudden outburst and then Dom cursed to himself upon realizing what he just did and done.

"No…I'll-deal with it myself since this is my…problem anyway. Now-you're all dismissed for I have something I have to do and need to finish it right now," Dom said, firmly stating that their conversation and meeting together is over.

Though Nasir wanted to stay and help Dom more with his budding feelings towards the newcomer, Pietros and Agron quickly stopped him and dragged him away before he might make it worse on rising the Dominus' temper or something.

By the time they all left with Barca shutting the door closed from behind him and that Dom is now alone in his quarters, he sighed and went to stand by the window to look outside, thinking deeply over what transpired and happened before.

Just as he was absently thoughtful over the events that happened that very day with him and Gannicus, he didn't realize that he was gazing down towards the open courtyard where the other gladiators eat their meals and have their drinks on gathered tables outside under the sun, which is beside the area of the training sands.

Dom also didn't realize that he was zeroing in on his gaze to look at Gannicus who somehow managed to have a circle of friends of his own and chatting with them merrily while drinking a cup of water to quench his thirst from the previous battle that he lost against him.

He didn't realize that he was looking at him with conflicted feelings inside until a moment later when Gannicus glances up as if sensing him staring and then snaps out of it and turns away, closing the window curtains and shutting the window as if trying to banish the sudden rising thoughts he's having in his head about him.

Dom sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand, thinking on how to deal with this problematic matter about Gannicus before it bothers him even more, and not just from his persisting wooing attention and such-but from the frustrating budding feelings that he's starting to feel within his very heart and body.

OOOOO

One of the friends that Gannicus has made, among the people in the House of Dracone, noticed that Gannicus is looking up with a dazed look on his face. When he turned to see what he's looking at, needless to say, he's stunned shocked upon seeing what he's staring at.

He gaped with his mouth slowly opening wide in shock upon seeing Dom trying to discreetly look at Gannicus, before he scowls to himself upon realizing what he's doing and turns away from the window before drawing the curtains closed so that nothing would be seen from up above and down below.

"I don't believe it…!" he said stunned in his thick Nigerian-like accent as he slowly turned to look at Gannicus who is now donning a smug smile on his face. "What is it about you that's got our Dominus in such high tensing knots, oy man!?"

Gannicus just shrugged and casually takes a drink from his water cup. "Maybe it's just my roguish charms."

"Or your arrogant smug attitude."

They turned and saw the Doctore Oenomaus frowning a bit worriedly at him as he sat down joining their table from across them.

"If you continue pursuing this-there's no guarantee that Dominus might finally decide to get rid of you by banishing you forcibly to the Free Lands or killing you instantly from his snakes or his own hands!" Oen said pointedly serious.

"Then I'd die a happy man as I already had my fill on gazing and feeling such a wondrous beauty graced by the Gods themselves!"

Oen frowned at him, almost blinking incredulously at Gannicus' words. "I know that my wife once said that men can become such fools when they are blinded by love-but I didn't think this would be literally ridiculous at such a point!"

"I know, man! It's like-he's lost his mind or something!" the Nigerian friend exclaimed, nearly leaning away from him as if he's turned into a crazy madman. "You sure this one hasn't hit his head when he used to fight at the arena back then or something?"

The Doctore didn't know how to answer that as he stared dubiously at Gannicus who was still smiling with a dreamy look in his eyes as if he didn't register at all from the words that he just said, that Dom has snakes as personal pets.

Then he sighed and shook his head as if thinking that Gannicus might be a lost cause if he continues with this pointless endeavor of his to pursue and gain the Dominus' attention towards him.

Oen is one of the people close to Dom who knows deeply the reason why his cold and icy persona is like that, and he knew that Gannicus will have a long time trying to successfully gain his attention and possibly get himself killed by Dom's hand, to the point of rising ire of his temper, before Gannicus might be able to get to know Dom better and more deeply.

And the Doctore also knew that Gannicus still hasn't proved himself worthy to be in Dom's eyes, even though he has passed the first test.

It looks like only time will tell with what will happen next between Gannicus and Dom in the House of Dracone, as the Dominus might decide whenever to layout the other tests at Gannicus to make him prove to be trustworthy of his other special and dark secrets in the household.

And Oen hoped that it won't end in bloodshed with this newcomer gladiator in this house.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Also, in the next chapter, there will be surprises and revelations when magic comes into the mix of the story!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 3 - THE STRANGE DOMINUS **

It was about a week later, that Dom decided to get out of his personal quarters when he realized that he shut himself inside almost three days in the house, and went out before he starts to feel stir-crazy. He was still frowning and scowling fiercely to himself, thinking deeply about that infernal annoying man known as Gannicus, and that he hated that he passed the first test and earned his place into staying in the House of Dracone.

He thought of asking for advice and talk more with his friends Nasir and Pietros about it, but then he didn't because he knew very well that they'll be happy for him and celebrate joyfully since he finally took interest on someone and they'll tease him endlessly about it, as he's been a wholly pure virgin for so long until now, in this sudden kind of budding love interest, either sexual or romantic.

Dom thought about his snakes that he kept as animal friends and personal bodyguards on his person to try to make the man back off, but when he spoke to them in Parseltongue, the inborn magical gift of serpent language, he frowned when they talked back to him that they can sense his hormones towards Gannicus and refuses to do whatever his orders or commands are to them, to intimidate and scare the man away from their magic-human master.

He also knew that the wolves would be the same, as well as the owls in his household, and Dom couldn't believe that his personal horde of magical animal familiars wouldn't stand by his side for that and betray him because they can sense his slight interests, the conflicting emotions and such.

Though they meant well because they have long sensed that Dom wished for a mate of his own long ago, and once they sensed his interest towards Gannicus, they all back away from this and let Dom pursue the relationship, even if he doesn't want to or he does, no matter how much he tries to deny it himself.

Dom sighed, knowing that it is inevitable and that he'll somehow try to think on how to deal with this matter himself concerning Gannicus as he left his quarters and slowly went towards the Ludus where his warriors and gladiators are, in his normal usual routine of checking his fighters as they're training in the sands area.

Just as he reached to his destination, he tries to be subtle and discreet as he stands behind a pillar, watching his gladiators train and fight each other in the training sands area, glancing about to and fro, before gazing straight at Gannicus who's sparring against Crixus.

He doesn't realize that he kept staring at him and didn't become aware enough of his surroundings when Pietros and Nasir came with water jugs and cups to serve the fighters and then noticed Dom there and the two servant men exchanged knowing looks on the reason why their Dominus is there, hiding and watching from the shadows.

It won't take long for the very interest in Dom's eyes to notice that he's also there and he might become trapped under his attentions once more and with no way out to escape from him.

OOOOO

As the very man who is the budding sole interest in the eyes of Dominus, trains, and spars with Crixus, Gannicus tries to focus on defeating him but couldn't because he has distracting thoughts running inside his head and can't think clearly cause of the inner turmoils he has within.

Gannicus was still making up plans and plots in his head on how to win favor from the ethereal beautiful man that is named 'Dom' among the people in the House of Dracone that is close to the Dominus, and woo him with his attentions at him. He knew very well that he's not much into courtship and all that because he always gets what he wants in the end when he demanded his rewards upon his arena victories with the other previous Dominus before.

But this time it's different and it's with the Dominus of the house himself, that he's at a loss on what to do.

He didn't realize that he got so distracted over his deep thoughts that Crixus managed to find an opening and quickly strike him down onto the ground, defeating him instantly as he lies stunned on his back and Crixus gave out a triumphant shout, letting others turn at the sound and see what happened.

Some of the gladiators cheered for their fellow brother upon defeating the newcomer and others laughed upon Gannicus' sudden defeat.

Gannicus grunted and held back his embarrassment from showing on his face when he got caught off-guard but when he was standing up to his feet again, he thought he saw movement and looked to see what it is, and barely managed to stop himself reacting when he saw Dom gazing at him hidden in the shadows behind the pillars of the shaded resting area.

He nearly smirked smugly and almost showed it on his face when he saw how Dom suddenly got worried for him when he fell on the sands and then caught himself upon realizing how he reacted and hid again, behind the pillar and still watching him.

Gannicus would have taken this opportunity to fake hurt so that Dom might decide to come out of hiding and check on him when he now knows that he cares for him a little. But then he got disappointed when Dom got startled upon his two servant friends who surprised him and that he wasn't aware that they were there and had noticed him hiding, which the man finds it cute on how Dom blushes with embarrassment upon being caught.

Then Dom snaps out of it and composes himself and then struts out as if he came to look upon them and check on their training while Pietros and Nasir exchanged knowing amused looks from behind his back and made sure that Dom doesn't know it.

Oen nodded to the Dominus respectfully upon seeing him approach his side and Dom nodded back before the Doctore barked at the fighters to continue their training like they need to impress their Dominus of their fighting prowess and prove themselves worthy under his eyes.

When they continued sparring and fighting, with Gannicus choosing another fighter, Dom just stared at them blankly and silently, not noticing that Gannicus glanced sometimes towards him and when Dom discreetly turns to look upon him, he turns away so that Dom wouldn't notice as well he'd been looking.

The only ones who noticed this was Dom's trusted friends as they rolled their eyes knowingly again and amused upon catching the secret looking-exchange between Dom and Gannicus, and Oen who finally noticed this and was frowning straight at Gannicus as if thinking he might be up to something bad that will irk Dom's mood again and make him angry like last time.

It took a few hours for Dom to stay that long, watching over his fighters, and then someone came running urgently towards Dom, and the person looked frantically panicked about it.

The one running in an urgent manner is another trusted servant and friend of Dom's and the servant girl's name is Anya, she has pale fair skin and auburn-blonde hair and she looked to be from the Southern regions of plains people. Her lover is another gladiator named Duro, who is the younger brother of Agron, Nasir's gladiator lover.

When Dom noticed how Anya looked frantic as she ran to his side, he quickly catches her in gentle arms when she nearly tripped on her feet towards him and kindly rights her to stand up as she blushed a bit embarrassed on her stumble. The other gladiators and warriors stopped in their training fights to look at their house fellow worriedly, upon noticing her behavior, and Gannicus didn't know what's going on among them but he frowned with a fierce scowl on not liking the sight how Dom caught the servant girl and held her tenderly, despite that he knows from first glance that they're friends as the Dominus is to the other servants in his house.

When Dom whispers to Anya and asks what's wrong and why she's acting like this, Anya swiftly whispered to him back about what's got her so frantic and then the others watched as the Dominus' face turned from confusion to sudden worry and concern over what Anya is telling him.

Then Dom turned to Oen and calmly told him to resume the training and other duties while he's off to do something urgent that the matter needed to be dealt with quickly. Oen seemed to read something knowingly in his eyes and nodded and ordered the other fighters to resume training again just as Dom swiftly moves away, walking back fast to the grand-like mansion of the House of Dracone, while holding a tight gentle grip at Anya's hand and keeping her by her side as Pietros and Nasir hastily follows behind them.

Dom didn't realize as well as Oen and the others, that Gannicus was sneakily following after them silently, wanting to know what's going on and find out the reason why his love interest Dom is looking very worried like that and see if he could help out, just to somehow gain Dom's favor and attention towards him.

Little did Gannicus know is that he's in for a shocking surprise upon finding out some special secrets about the Dominus of the House of Dracone.

OOOOO

"How long has Sirena been gone from her last message?" Dom demanded almost furiously as he held Anya by the hand and pulled her towards his main office room.

"Almost three days ago," Anya stuttered a little nervously and worrying. "I thought something else delayed her when she sent her last message about the preparations made for the incoming raid you and others will be coming to free the slaves soon, milord. But when the third day had passed and there was no message sent again from her-I got a little worried and came to tell you!"

"And you didn't think to tell me about it three days ago!?" he snapped at her harshly, making her flinch and cower away from him a bit under his tight grip.

"I'm so sorry, milord!" she cried.

"Dom, calm yourself!" Nasir said as he and Pietros caught up to them.

"Yes, you're scaring our friend!" Pietros scolded him as he went to gently remove Dom's hold on Anya when she looked like she's about to break down and cry with fright upon Dom's sudden cold ferocity.

Dom realized how he acted and let go of Anya quickly and gave a sincere apologetic look. "Apologies, dear one. I acted in haste sharpness with you, in concern for our fellow friend of this house." he took a deep breath to calm down and compose himself before releasing his breath with a soft sigh. "Nasir, gather Agron and Barca here into my office quickly. We have an urgent matter we need to deal with fast with utmost haste."

Nasir nodded and left to do just that and Pietros gave a confused look at Dom while comforting Anya from her slight fright. It didn't take long for Nasir to come back with their two gladiator lovers and they gave confused and concerned looks at their Dominus when he donned a grim look on his face and saw Anya who's still looking frantic and worried.

Dom went straight to the point so that they'll know the grave situation. "Sirena hasn't reported back from her spying position upon the mission that we'll be raiding another Roman villa and freeing the slaves there soon from now. When she hasn't sent word of her status about three days ago…I fear that she might have been caught by the Roman masters there and I have no way of telling whether she's still alive or dead by their hands."

Barca and Agron quickly knew the severity of this grave situation and looked at Dom in battle-ready poses as if they're preparing themselves for another fight in the gladiator arena. Barca asked calmly. "Your orders, milord?"

"The raid will happen tonight. I know that it's too soon and hasty, but the longer we wait, the longer we're still in the unknown of the fate of our fellow one in this household. Barca, Agron-you two tell Oen about our sudden secret mission and gather the best fighters for this raid, and also make sure that no one else who are still not aware of our cause knows of this, lest we find ourselves going straight into a trap or something. I still haven't found out and do not know who is the dratted spy here in our house." Dom said seriously.

Barca and Agron nodded and bowed to Dom before they left and moved fast to do the tasks laid out from their Dominus. Pietros and Nasir exchanged looks and bravely asked Dom that they wanted to join into the raid for they wanted to be there to save their friend and house fellow.

Dom understood and nodded to them, accepting their joining and then he told them to prepare themselves for the soon-coming fight and his trusted servants quickly left to do just that. And the ones left in the office room were Anya and Dom now.

Anya still looked like she's about to cry from her mistakes but Dom went closer to reassure her that it's not her fault that she missed this and thought that something wasn't amiss or wrong with what happened with their fellow Housemate who's in trouble. Anya felt a little comforted from Dom's gentle words and then she bowed to Dom again before he lets her leave so that she'll tell her other friends that Dom and his team will soon be rescuing Sirena soon from whatever troubling situation she found herself in.

Just as Dom was the only one left in his office room, he started to make up sudden and hasty plans and preparations fast for the raid and rescue, but then when he was about to bend over his desk and start writing down notes on the blank papers or something, his head suddenly snaps up as if he sensed something and then he frowned like somehow his magic powers had given him the sudden sense that someone outside is spying upon him.

And he'll be finding out that it's true when he comes to check it out and confront on who's the one sneaking and lurking about.

OOOOO

Gannicus never thought that the big grand mansion-like Roman house would be like a maze as he got a little lost when he tried to sneak and follow after Dom and the others who went in. He almost managed to hide behind a shadowy corner when he saw the gladiators Barca and Agron hurriedly walking at a fast pace to get out of the mansion on their way out, right on his path to search where Dom was.

After Barca and Agron passed by and Gannicus waited for a silent moment to make sure that no one else might come by unexpectedly into his way, he relaxed and came out of hiding before he went in the direction where Barca and Agron had come from, for he believed that Dom might be somewhere deep in the hallways before him. Just as he thought he might have gotten lost again, trying to trace the steps towards where Dom is, he hid again when he caught sight of Pietros and Nasir coming towards him and he waited until he sees them gone again as they pass by him.

After ensuring that they're gone, Gannicus searched more, retracing where Pietros and Nasir had come from, trying to find out where Dom's main chambers and personal quarters are. He knew that this might be too hasty and fast as he is pursuing sneakily about and trying to find where Dom is sleeping in and such, but he couldn't help his curiosity after he caught sight of the worries and concerns radiating from Dom and the others when the servant girl came running to him before. He still thought that this might be a chance for him to help Dom out with whatever he needed to do on this urgent matter or something and then prove himself in Dom's eyes, much more than earning his place to stay in the House of Dracone, and somehow managed to gain his interest and attention as he had towards him.

He nearly cursed when he found he lost his way again as he came up to a dead-end and Gannicus retraced his steps back and tries to find another way on how to maneuver around this maze-like house he's in. But then he caught sight of something which is unusual and strange for him and unlike any architectural design he had seen before when he used to be brought into a few Roman parties for the noblemen and women's amusement to gaze upon him.

He went to see what it was and there he stood upon a circle-like alcove room with strange statue heads of beastly animals in different sides mounted upon the walls and all around him, showing off their fearsome fangs and jaws out to intimidate anyone who enters into the empty room. The thing that Gannicus noticed before is that he thought that he saw one of the heads had its eyes glowing eerily as if intimidating him to get out and leave or entice him into finding out what secrets the head holds upon mounted in its side of the wall.

The strange head that he noticed with the eyes glowing, and carved intricately unique and almost life-like, was a statue head of a snake, with its hissing tongue and wicked fangs bared out and open under his gaze.

But before Gannicus was about to reach out and touch the strange statue head of the snake at the wall, he nearly jumped when he heard Dom's voice speaking out suddenly from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gannicus turned around and gave a surprised expression under Dom's pointed glare like a kid caught with a hand inside the cookie jar. Then he gave a wide smug smile at him as if he's not fazed upon being caught sneaking about, which made Dom glare at him even more and looking angry.

"Apologies. I found myself lost while trying to follow you inside your house. I hope you'll forgive me for daring to break into your humble home, for I worry about you when you had such a pained look on your face as your servant girl came running to you before," Gannicus said to him, explaining calmly about what he's doing inside Dom's house and trying to show that he's not making excuses.

Unfortunately for him, Dom wasn't fooled at all by his charming words, and such as he snapped at him sharply, almost similar like a snake that he made a mistake on provoking to attack him. "Any matters concerning among my fellow servants and gladiators here in my household does not give any concern towards you as well, _warrior_."

Dom said the last word pointedly as he is not happy at all with Gannicus upon catching him sneaking about in his own house. Gannicus nearly flinched upon his harsh words at him but he ignored it as he watched Dom swiftly moved to the side while still glaring at him with steely eyes.

"Now I'd advise you that you see yourself out-lest I suddenly decide that I throw you straight to a pit full of my snakes ready to feast upon you. And yes-I do have pet snakes here in my house, which I'm sure that you were warned about!" he warned him dangerously.

Gannicus knows about that when he heard about it from the Doctore, but he didn't take it seriously about it when he was told, including about the Dominus also keeping wolves as his pets too in the house, until Dom himself confirmed it from the threatening words he just said to him.

He moved to leave with Dom watching him go with a pointed gaze as if daring him to try something else and sneak around him to look about in his home, but then he stiffened in place and glared at him when Gannicus stopped walking so that he'll be looking straight to his eyes, face-to-face.

"I wish to help," Gannicus offers in the most convincing kind and gentle tone he could muster in his voice. "Whatever troubles you're facing, either about yourself or others in your house, I want to offer my services to help you with whatever concerns that are needed to be dealt with."

Dom just kept glaring coldly at him. "I have-nor do others in this house-no need of your services, warrior. You forget your place and about to thread on a very thin line as you cross it since you still have not passed the next other tests I have not yet laid upon you. Now I warn you again that you leave right now, or else you will be risking yourself with the rising of my temper."

Dom turned himself away from him so that he won't look upon him straight in the eyes gazing back, just as Gannicus did with him. But then he couldn't help but suddenly react in a sudden swift hit-swinging movement when Gannicus made the mistake of reaching out and touching him on the arm.

"Dominus, let me-!"

Gannicus quickly dodged away and back from the sudden swing of Dom's fist and he also reacted as well, getting to Dom first before the blonde might retaliate again with another swing from his other fist or something.

Dom grunted as he got caught off-guard when Gannicus pushed and pinned him against the wall, but to his surprise, he wasn't pushed hard enough to hurt him with his back at the wall and the huge-towering muscled man slightly loomed over in front of him, both of his wrists held tight firmly and pinned between his head at the wall from the gladiator's grip.

Dom tried to struggle and break free, but the hands gripping his wrists tightened strongly and almost painfully, instantly stopping him from his fight to break himself loose from his grasp. He swiftly calms down and assesses his situation carefully, not noticing how Gannicus is gazing down at him upon being caught and started feeling aroused as his captured prey glanced his eyes about, trying to find a way to escape and not continue his struggling fight to break free from his hold.

Gannicus decides to try something to see if Dom does have more than a slight fancy and interest towards him, and when he leans his head down a little closer towards Dom, the blonde suddenly stiffens again upon sensing him getting near and then he turns and glares at him straight in the eyes as if daring him to come any closer and he'll be using his teeth to bite his face off. Gannicus held back his smug smirk as his eyes caught the slight hint of interest and arousal inside Dom's eyes and he boldly leans closer until their faces are so close that their nose-tips are nearly touching each other.

"Calm down, oh beautiful grace. I will not harm you. I'd rather die by jumping myself off the very top balcony of this house if I'd dare to force my intentions towards you," he said softly, almost whispering to him in a charming seductive manner that makes women swoon in attraction towards him.

Dom was different and didn't fall under his spell as he kept glaring at him in the eyes and hisses at him harshly like a dangerous provoked snake or a cute wild-cat in Gannicus' eyes. "You back off right now and leave my presence before you dare to decide to make this precarious situation even worse than it is right now between us. Remember and have care with your so-called _intentions _towards me, that I am still your Dominus of this house! If you pursue this matter, I will not hesitate and take swift sharp actions to deal with you!"

"And what kind of swift sharp _actions _are you going to do to me, milord?" Gannicus asked in a teasing tone, and he delighted upon seeing him slightly tremble in reaction upon the closeness of his large muscled body-build against his slightly slender one. "Is it with your tender fists…or your seeming sharp claws on your fingers…?"

Dom tried to hold back his shivering in reaction to the soft teasing whispers as Gannicus spoke the words, breathing them to his face as he felt his conflicting feelings torn between desire and outraged denial.

"...the twist of your slender legs upon kicking at me…or the so-called sharp fangs in your mouth as you bite me…?"

Dom knew that he needed to break this off fast before he might end up reaching into actions from his betraying body that he will regret himself and he swiftly kicks up his knee in a familiar movement that Gannicus knows very well and he draws back and quickly lets him go before he ends up rolling down on the floor, clutching his most important and private part of his body in pain and agony.

Dom huffed, pleased to himself that Gannicus backed off for now but he hastily maintained a distance far away from him before Gannicus tries to trap him again right under his large form. Then he said to him coldly with a tested tone. "Are you done?"

Then Dom turns away and leaves Gannicus alone, letting him go out on his own, instead of lingering behind to watch him go and stay there. Gannicus just stood there, staring at his back as he left with a smile still on his face and his eyes full of love interest towards Dom just as he disappears around the corner of the hallway they were both in. It was a few minutes later, that Gannicus decides to leave and not go any further with his chances now but next time as he manages to retrace his steps again and get out of the great house of the Dominus.

He decided to try to sneak around late at night and see what's going on with Dom. But Gannicus didn't know that his plan will bring him fruit and lead him to surprising answers and revelations that he didn't expect to find out from the Dominus of the House of Dracone.

OOOOO

Dom managed to calm himself down after a few minutes later when he left the man Gannicus standing there in his house, but he lingered lurking in the shadows to make sure that he left and didn't stay to sneak around again as he had tried to do so before when he caught him. He thought of calling for his snakes or wolves to try to scare him out of the grand mansion, but then he nearly forgot that his magical animal familiars will stand aside and back because they had sensed his betraying human hormones upon love interest with that Celt gladiator of a man.

After Dom silently watches Gannicus leave, he didn't relax until he's gone and away from his house and back to his quarters which he shared with the other newcomers of the house, and then he sighed and went back to his office room to continue making back-up plans in case something bad happens during the raid they'll be sneakily going out tonight soon.

As he finished making preparations and conjuring his back-up plans, he prepared himself to bring the weapons and objects that are needed upon the night's raid, he used his magic to keep his weapons hidden, which are a set of sharp-bladed daggers and a slightly long sword in a unique design similar to a Japanese katana tied unto his belt, and an arm-strap crossbow with a fascinating arrow mechanism so that the arrows will go around and slot into its loading place and the wearer will draw the bow and shoot.

Then he tied a magical pouch to his belt in addition besides his weaponry, which is filled with healing potions, smoke-bombs, Light magic rune-stones, or the other like, in case they might stumble into enemies on their raiding mission to rescue a fellow Housemate and freeing more slaves.

It was nearly sundown as Dom prepares himself and donning black and dark hooded robes for the raid and then he turns around upon hearing a soft knock before the door opens and he sees Pietros and Nasir coming in with their gladiator lovers, already prepared with their weapons and some necessities on their small packs and pouches as such, to provide and aid on the rescue and freeing slaves for the raid in the incoming night.

That's when more of the gladiators and strong fighters that Dom ordered to bring them for the raid came in from behind the four men, and then Dom nearly cursed out loud upon seeing one man among them that he forgot to command that he does not need to know what happened and join into the night raid.

For that man is the lover of the one they needed to rescue from the Roman household they're about to sneakily invade into. And he is Crixus, another strong fighting gladiator and the lover of the servant girl Sirena, whose fate is still unknown to the people of House of Dracone.

"Apologies, Crixus. But you are not needed for this raid-" Dom began but the big strong muscled man Crixus quickly cuts him off from saying any more words and demanded with a harsh bark. "I'm going whether you like it or not, Dominus! My lover is in danger and I will not stand by and wait, not knowing what kind of horrific fate has been done to her and watch as you bring her back, either alive or dead!"

Dom kept his face blank to not show his disapproval at the way Crixus spoke to him but he understood his feelings and sympathized with him as he continued speaking gently. "I understand that you wish to come and aid in this raid-but how can I trust you if your mind is clouded with concern for your lover? Can you keep a clear mind to yourself before a Roman soldier strikes you from behind and it will be you who will fall down from a horrific fate much worse than hers?"

Crixus realized that Dom made a reasonable point but he stood his ground and straightened himself up under his pointed gaze. "I promise you that my mind won't be distracted, Dominus. I will stand by your side and not let myself wander as we go on this raid to rescue our fellow Housemate and free the slaves there."

Dom stared at him emotionless for a silent moment before he nodded in approval and satisfaction upon seeing and sensing the truth in his words and looking deep through the man's eyes. Then Dom turns to the other men who will be part of the raid and he laid out the plan and commanded them firmly that they must listen to him so that no casualties will be fallen upon tonight's raid.

The men quickly understood and followed their Dominus' orders straight to the point and they gave their solemn oath and loyalty pledge once more that they won't falter or betray him as they go out on the dark of night and fulfill another mission to free the slaves as freedom fighters in secret.

It was until one hour later, late at night, as all the people of the household, all fighters and servants go to rest and sleep in their beds. The only ones awake and going to sneak out during the whole night, are Dom and the people he's bringing for the night raid, two to three servants who will stay awake, stand guard and wait for the group to return from their mission with their rescued friend and freed people-and the one gladiator man, the newcomer who is love-interested in pursuing the Dominus of their house, Gannicus.

Dom and his fighting group slipped out into the darkness of night, and trek through the thick dark forests, that is nearby the House of Dracone and surrounding it like a thick border between the house and the paths to the city of Capua and Roma. The Dominus decided that it is the path they'll be using to travel through, in the event of losing pursuers of Roman soldiers, and Gannicus, who had noticed them leaving silently and sneakily, he managed to follow after them when the servants slowly closed the gates after Dom's group left, and made sure that they didn't notice him leaving and getting out as well.

Gannicus quickly followed after them as they trek through the deep thick forests in the dark night and he made sure that he hid behind trees or crouch behind bushes whenever one of the men turned back as if sensing that they're being followed but they saw nothing and then continue on. Fortunately, Dom hasn't noticed their silent stalker behind them and it didn't take long for them to reach their destination as Gannicus watched the group stop at the edge of the forests, facing towards another Roman villa with few Roman guards patrolling about.

He wondered why they all stopped there and was curious about why Dom took the lead in the front, moving to stand in position before he started singing as loud as he could. Gannicus became confused on why the Roman guards haven't noticed the singing and checked it out, and then he became mystified and curious when a dense fog suddenly appears out of nowhere and it covers in front of Dom and his group just so they wouldn't be seen by the patrol guards. Gannicus just watched this at a slight distance far away from them and prepared himself to aid and help them when they are in need of it, as he came following them with his favored two swords strapped against his back. He doesn't realize that what he will be witnessing next is something that will give him the shock of his life and change it entirely in his world view about the ethereal beautiful Dominus.

OOOOO

Dom kept singing the Freedom song as loud and mystical as he could with his inborn magic and he also conjured a fog to camouflage them from the Roman guards that were patrolling about, and also give a sighted signal to the slaves in the Roman villa they're standing in front of and looking at, for them to know that their savior has arrived to free them from bondage, in thanks to their fellow spy that is trapped unknown in the villa.

When he stopped singing and Dom and the group waits silently, and when it was almost a long time that passed by, but it was only a few minutes, Crixus started shaking with impatience.

"I'm going in there!" he said, nearly trembling in battle-fury to break in.

"Wait!" Dom snapped coldly, making him stop instantly from his sharp command.

When another few slightly long minutes pass by, Crixus growled in frustration.

"Damn it! I'm going in-!"

This time Dom swiftly grabbed him with a tight grip onto his muscled arm and he hissed at him sharply, making him slightly quiver like he's turned into a provoked snake about to bite him. "I said wait!"

Then they all tensed and became frozen upon hearing a soft noise and they turned and saw one of the slaves finally opening the back door, looking around in uncertainty and anxiety as if trying to search where the loud siren call-like song had come from.

When the slave noticed the fog that appeared, he looked at it with a bit of fear as if expecting ghosts to come out and then Dom made his move as he revealed himself into the slave's eyes, looking like an ethereal god-like being, who had come to save the slaves in the dark of the night. The slave looked at him nervously and uncertain as Dom continued to come closer.

Before he was about to call for the Roman guards, ingrained to him by his masters, Dom swiftly reveals and shows him the mark of who he is, the tattooed symbol of a dark Dragon with wings outstretched and a broken chain by its legs, the mystical mark that is forever there and magically hidden unless revealed by its wearer, marked on the inner front of Dom's right forearm. When the slave saw it right in his wide-eyed gaze, he nearly broke down in tears and almost lurched forward like he wanted to hug Dom in gratitude for the savior to finally come, but then he snapped out of it and quickly gestured for him and his group to come inside before the guards noticed them.

After Dom and his group were ushered inside with the slave's help through the back door, the fog quickly dispersed and disappeared so that when the patrolling guards came back, they wouldn't notice anything strange or amiss upon the sudden appearance of the fog when they weren't looking.

Once they got in, Dom let the slave take him by the hand and guide him to where the other slaves are, who had been waiting and anticipating for him, and he ignored how the slave chattered about excitedly as if very happy to have him and his group there to break them free.

Dom glanced back and gave pointed glares towards his group, especially Crixus to not wander off anywhere and they will stick to the plan into subduing the masters of the Roman household-they sneaked inside too, without killing and such, freeing the slaves, and then rescuing their friend. Though Crixus loathe upon this command, he followed Dom's silent orders, trusting him so that they'll be rescuing his lover trapped somewhere very soon after they freed the slaves.

When they saw that the inner guards of the house were already in deep sleep and has not woken up even by a kick from one of Dom's men, it was thanks to their spy's efforts in succeeding to drug the guards with one of Dom's sleeping potions as she got into her position in the Roman house, but then the concern about their spy friend was of utmost importance besides freeing the slaves as Dom turned to the slave who let them in and gently asked him about it.

The slave gave a worried look and his eyes darted upwards as if expecting one of the masters to come down and check whatever commotion is about in the slave cells. The slave replies, "The one who had told us about you coming and made us lace the drinks of all the guards and masters with the sleeping drug-she got caught by the masters. When they realized that she's not one of their house slaves, they locked her into an isolation punishment room for three days to break her to compliance, and they're going to interrogate her the day after tonight."

Dom frowned at this and he saw quickly how Crixus looked suddenly worried upon hearing the words 'punishment room' and he knew that the man might do something reckless and hasty by going off in search of his lover Sirena. So Dom urgently asks the slave, "Do you know where the isolation room she was taken into?"

The slave looked like he didn't want to go and lead them there but he knew that he can trust this savior who will be freeing them all out of this horrible place and nodded to him. "Yes, I can guide you there. The masters upstairs have already drunk the laced drinks and they are deeply asleep from the last I have seen of them."

"Good!" Then Dom turns and orders the others to do their parts into guiding the freed slaves out and lead them outside to the safety of the thick forests that are waiting for them to cover the group into hiding until they bring them to the House of Dracone.

The slave was curious about how this man was going to free them all since they're so many, but then he almost got the surprising shock of his life when Dom waved one of his hands in a swift move and then all the keys of the cells and the chains binding the slaves, came flying right into his outstretched hands as he had summoned them all with a silent magic spell.

Dom handed them over to Pietros and Nasir and they went off to open the cells and free all the slaves from their chains and anyone forced to slavery. Then Dom demands the dumbstruck stunned slave to guide him and Crixus to rescue their fellow friend, and the slave snaps out of it and hurriedly guides them up to exactly where the punishment room she is locked in.

It was almost a long walk through the halls as Dom and Crixus follow the slave in hurried fast steps as he hastily guides them to the punishment room and once they finally reached there, facing the doors, Dom decides to ignore the quiet approach as he made a furious swing of his arm and the door swung open in a great loud crash, nearly breaking the door to pieces from the powerful magic strike and startling the slave to fear upon the sudden action and almost cowered from Dom as if he's an angry god venting his wrath.

Sirena, one of the free people and servant girls in Dom's House of Dracone and another trusted friend, lies there chained, and she looks very beautiful with her long raven-black hair and fair pale skin-if only she doesn't like she's close to the brink of death, locked inside the isolated punishment room without food or water.

Crixus went inside first and he ran to his lover's side, who almost looked like she was nearing to the point of death as her arms were chained upwards against the post behind her back, while her ankles were chained to the walls. Dom became worried on seeing their friend not reacting at all upon their sudden presence, as Crixus tries to wake Sirena up in soft murmurs that they're here to rescue her, and when he kneels to check her condition, he becomes suddenly alarmed upon seeing that her body looked like she's been dried out under the hot sun.

His eyes darted to the open window that's aimed straight to where Sirena is chained up and Dom demanded from the slave. "The sun also shines upon this room!?"

The slave nodded and quickly responds like he didn't want to risk this magic man's wrath. "Yes, the punishment room has the sun shining into it so that the heat would drive the punished ones insane from lack of water and being overheated but-I don't know why this happened to your friend, because the ones who were punished could last and live for a week!"

"Damn it!" Dom cursed almost out loud as he made his hands bring about magic hot balls of fire and quickly melts the chains on Sirena's hands and feet, and Crixus quickly reacted to carrying her in his arms once Dom magically removes the chains from her and they hurriedly get out of the room and all four of them ran fast to get back down to the slave quarters and join the others upon leaving through the back door.

The others have already left with the freed slaves and they are waiting for the last ones, who are Dom and the others inside the thick forests. Dom was glad that he handed one of the magic rune-stones to Pietros and Nasir to conjure up the heavy fog again, and when they came out through the back door, the fog was still up and they nearly went into a faster run to the forests as they can hear the Roman guards that just noticed this strange phenomenon and trying to clear it out to see what's hidden beyond the fog.

They made it and met up with the others but then Dom started hissing at them to keep running because when the magic fog disappears away, leaving the Romans a bit surprised when it dispersed and then one of the Roman soldiers noticed the open back door and yelled out in alarm before some of them got inside to check what's going on inside the villa and a few more went into the forests to see if there are people lurking there who had dared to escape and flee the Roman house.

They quickly reacted and went into a run with Pietros and Nasir taking the lead while Dom stayed behind the group in the back, to look back and check to see their pursuers that might be chasing them. It wasn't long before they heard sounds of Roman soldiers coming to chase them as they found out and realized that there are escapees fleeing from their masters' house and then Dom ordered Pietros and Nasir to guide the freed people back to House of Dracone while Dom and some of the men stay behind to fight the Romans that are pursuing them. His friends followed their Dominus' commands and led the freed people to safety while the fighters stayed behind to deal with the Romans.

Dom readied his arm-strapped crossbow, daggers, and katana sword for battle, while Barca, Agron, and the others did the same. However, the fighters, who stayed behind to deal with the Romans, didn't notice that Crixus wanted to join in the fight, to avenge his lover Sirena for her sudden unknown dryness state. Crixus carefully lays her against a thick tree and hid her under a blanket of bushy leaves, and then he readied his weapons to fight against and kill the pursuing Romans.

Once the group of Romans had just appeared and come upon Dom's group, Dom reacted swiftly, making the first move as he shot an arrow from his armed crossbow and it hit true right into one of the surprised Roman's neck, quickly killing him as he dropped dead. It was a split-second before the Romans snapped out of their stunned stupor and then the forests almost echo out and around with battle cries and yells, followed by sounds of weapons clashing upon the other and then sounds of death.

Dom calmly and swiftly throws a dagger to strike right at another Roman's bare neck killing him with his right hand and then swings his left one holding his sword to decapitate another Roman when it tried to attack him from the other side. Dom ran out of arrows in his crossbow but he stayed calm and cool as he fought back with his throwing daggers and sword.

After all the Roman pursuers were dead and there was no one left alive, along with no casualties from Dom's men except getting cut wounds and bruises from their fighting, Dom went around gracefully to gather his thrown daggers and neatly wipes the blood from the blades with his dark robes before he turns and orders the men to check the area if there is anyone else about and then told the others to stand clear from the corpses so that he'll get rid of the bodies and any evidence with his magic.

Once the men stand clear and out of the way for Dom to deal with the fallen, Dom just calmly snaps his fingers and then bolts of lightning strike down from the skies and into the bodies, charring them swiftly to smoky-ash corpses. Only a few of the men jumped at the sight from Dom's powerful magic but most of them had been used to this as they knew about his magic and still remain loyal to him and his cause, and they kept their silence about it from anyone else, including those unaware back in the House of Dracone, under the magical vows or not.

The men who went out to check the perimeter came back and reported that they saw no one else, but just as they were about to relax and then start their trek to return to their household, Agron shouts out in sudden warning. "Dominus!"

Before Dom could even blink or react, a Roman soldier suddenly fell dead to the ground from his right side, and he stared stunned upon staring at the dead one and realized that he'd already been struck and killed first before he had the chance on catching him off-guard and striking and killing him.

Dom turned around to see who saved him and needless to say, he was very much stunned shocked upon seeing Gannicus as he gracefully twirled his twin swords around and sheathing them after he killed the Roman soldier that was about to attack him from behind.

"You have amazing _special _skills-and got quite a noble cause…mind if I join in?" Gannicus asked calmly as if he's not shocked or fazed at all upon finding out the truth that the Dominus of the roman household is actually a freedom fighter in secret-and also the fact that he wields strong magic.

Before Dom was about to snap out of his stunned stupor and then explode at this sneaky stalker with his furious wrath, the shout from Crixus interrupted Dom when he was about to do just that at Gannicus.

"DOMINUS!"

Dom quickly turned around and ran fast towards the call and Gannicus follows behind him, but keeping a distance so that he wouldn't raise the man's angry wrath upon him even more, when he slightly noticed it upon revealing himself to Dom and his group.

Gannicus had seen and witnessed everything when they came out with the freed slaves up until Dom and his men fighting and killing the Romans. He wasn't able to sneak in with them at the Roman house when they somehow freed the slaves, but needless to say, he was very much shocked upon seeing the amazing powers that Dom wields as he struck lightning into the bodies of the fallen Romans and charred them almost completely to crisp ashes. He knew that he should be careful into rising Dom's temper every now and then as he continues to pursue his love interest, but right now, he follows behind to see what's wrong.

And then Gannicus saw as Dom quickly went to Crixus' side, checking on the very weak-looking girl who is Crixus' lover, and she looked like she's about to die soon.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with Sirena! She's getting worse!" Crixus cried, his eyes almost tearing up with worry for his lover.

Dom lightly touched her skin and he cursed again upon feeling the dryness of her skin somehow getting worse than before. Then he swiftly turns to his men and barked at them shouting. "Find a soft earthy spot for me to dig a pit-HURRY!"

Gannicus was confused as the men spread out, trying to search around the area upon Dom's strange unusual orders and he stands by and watched as Dom takes out his pouch and nearly stared when he dug around inside the small object, which his whole arm nearly sinks into it, searching and rummaging around, and then Dom slightly yells out in triumph and pulls out a blue-glowing bottle from the pouch, the fragile glass bottle held carefully in his hand.

Then Dom pulls out the cork of the glowing bottle with his teeth as he tied his pouch again to his belt with his other hand, and then he tells Crixus to gently open Sirena's mouth so that he'll pour all the contents of the bottle inside.

Crixus carefully pries open Sirena's sandy-like dry mouth wide with his thick fingers and then Dom carefully pours all the blue-glowing liquid into her and Sirena subconsciously swallows it all up to the very last drop. Then Dom throws the empty bottle away and turns upon hearing Agron shouting that he found a spot and then Dom urges Crixus to carry Sirena as they ran to where Agron is yelling from. Dom wasn't aware that Gannicus has been watching and following them all the while and it didn't take long for them to make it to Agron's place along with the others who stopped their search upon Agron's yell and gathered around.

Dom swiftly took action, waving his hand and yells. ((**_ENORMUS PITTUS! OCEANUS AQUAMENTI!_**))

The spells struck from Dom's hand and a large magically-dug up pit was made, followed by a sudden appearance water pile thrown into it, nearly glowing bright blue in similar ways like the ocean waters itself.

"Throw her in-NOW!"

Dom commanded Crixus sharply and though the man wanted to be gentle to his lover about it, the severity of her condition was more important and he threw her whole body into the water, almost making a big splash as she fell into the over-filled watery pit.

Then there was silence among all of them, and there was not even a stir of movement from their friend who was thrown and sunk deep into the water pit. Dom, Crixus, and a few others went closer to check on their friend, including Gannicus, who seemed a bit startled and alarmed upon watching the scene that the woman just got thrown and they let her sunk into the water, in danger of drowning to death.

But Gannicus knew, from looking at the others, that they seem to know something special about their friend, as well as they already have with their Dominus.

When they got to the edges of the pit, they saw that Sirena sunk down until she hit the bottom and Gannicus almost blinked his eyes fast when he thought he just saw her human legs turn and transform into a large shiny-blue fishtail. It didn't take long for a set of fins to form upon her hands and arms, and finally gills appearing on each side of her neck, and Sirena quickly awoke with a sudden gasp and eyes wide open, and a big bubble formed out from her mouth.

Then Dom yells to stand back just as Sirena, the human girl transformed into her true form as a watery mermaid, flops and swims around deep in the pit, making the waters churn and splash about from her movements and actions. It took a few minutes later for the churning and splashing waters of the pit to calm down and went still again before Sirena emerged her head and upper body out, looking around as if trying to discern what happened and how she got there before she noticed her lover Crixus and the others and then she went chattering aloud, her crying speaking voice sounding similarly like a dolphin.

Crixus smiled with relief and joy on seeing his mermaid lover is alright and both the land-walking and water-swimming lovers bumped their foreheads together, with both their pair of hands holding their heads together like they're making sure that they're still together in living life.

Agron, Barca, and the others were relieved upon seeing this, but then they finally noticed Gannicus there beside them, and some reacted in surprise confusion on how he got there, others frowned angrily on not being aware that he sneakily intruded to their night raid somehow, while the last ones were curious whether Gannicus was brought into their freedom-fighting cause or not.

Dom was focused upon gazing at Crixus and Sirena, relieved to see that his mermaid friend is alright but then it wasn't long before his focus turns into something else as he finally remembers something important that happened that very night on the freedom raid and rescue.

Dom's eyes narrowed in sudden fury and slowly turned to stare straight at Gannicus.

"As for you!" he snarled hissing, like a provoked mad-biting snake once more.

Gannicus nearly gulped out loud under his icy-cold angry glare, though he stood his ground to face him while Dom's men are wondering curiously about what's to be done with him, now that he knows about some of their Dominus' secrets.

Either a good thing or a bad thing, it looks like there's no telling what's going to happen to Gannicus as he's now facing Dom's wrath upon finding out the secrets that he now knows when he sneakily follows them in their secret night raid and witnessed everything from the unique and strange Dominus.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story very soon, I promise!

More magic, adventures, actions, and all the like in this amazing story!

Stay tuned and keep on following!

Just so you know, for your information all readers-some magic spells, curses, potions, and every magical thing in the story are made up and created by my design.

But there are some familiar ones that you know from the Harry Potter magical universe!

I hope and pray this pandemic COVID-19 ends soon too! Everybody stay safe at home and be healthy!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1. **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 4 - THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND THE FREEDOM SONG **

Dom's secret group, the Freedom Fighters that he had formed since ten years ago, are composed of trusted people, both men, and women, all skilled in fighting, gifted techniques, and other abilities-such as some are magical beings in nature like Sirena the mermaid and few others in House Dracone-and they are only chosen by their Dominus himself if they are deemed trustworthy, honest, and loyal to his cause, as he is gifted with magic to ensure the success on freeing slaves in all of ancient Roma.

Though Dom is powerful as a great magical wizard in all rights-but not too powerful like a God or something-he knew that he can't do it on his own and all by himself when he landed into the Roman ancient times from the Time-Turner accident. Even it is fortunate that he is also a skilled mundane fighter and battle-mage or magician fighter, skilled in any kind of fighting techniques against any enemies who dare to fight against the Freedom cause he had decided to live for, as he is stuck there in the ancient past-it seems that Dom needed a team to fight for the Freedom cause, both the magical and mundane kinds.

And so, he managed to select and choose wisely the people for his secret group, all skilled and special in every way and then he made sure that he led them well throughout every raid and mission, dedicated into freeing slaves and grant them safe passages out of Roma and into the Free Lands where no Roman would dare to reach and search for them.

Dom's freedom-fighting group was specially made and the people have followed their leader in all secret tasks upon the cause for Freedom. And the people in that special secret group has never betrayed Dom or others to their enemies, even under magical vows or not-for they are all loyal to the cause.

But right now, the group of Freedom fighters is watching some sort of tense draw between their leader Dom and the unexpected intruder Gannicus, who somehow managed to sneak out and follow them into their recent night raid which is another successful mission that's been done, including the rescue of their fellow one, Sirena.

Sirena, the mermaid was still in the magically-conjured water pit, swiftly and completely healed from the drying-out she had suffered days ago upon being discovered when she was spying in the previous Roman house, as she looked confused upon seeing the new stranger in their freedom-fighting group and wasn't familiar with him because she was at her spy position during the day Gannicus came to House Dracone. She looked to her gladiator human lover, Crixus, and chattered with dolphin-like sounds curiously on who the new man is, but her lover was too busy glaring angrily at the Celtic warrior as if he's very furious to see him there.

Their Dominus, Dom wasn't feeling any better as he is now raging in his wrath upon discovering that Gannicus has somehow managed to follow them through their raid and witnessed it all, including the special secrets of his magic. He knew that he can't use a magic memory-erasing spell, lest he might lose some loyalty from few of his freedom fighters if he dares to use it on one of their own in the group, even though the Celtic man is only a newcomer.

And much as Dom loathed to admit it, but the Celtic warrior did save his life when he was almost killed by one of the Roman soldiers they failed to miss upon dealing with them all to stop them from pursuing the freed slaves to the safe place, which is House Dracone.

Dom tried to tone down his rising mad temper so that he wouldn't betray the emotions that he feels deep within himself and made his face go blank and emotionless except his eyes kept their icy angry glare at Gannicus. "As for you…just what kind of madness has been brought upon you when you dared to follow us?" he asks coldly.

Gannicus just shrugged and explained himself. "I only wanted to come along and help out when you are in need of any aid during your noble raid as such. It seems that it wasn't needed, except the part when the Roman tried to kill you straight from behind your back, oh great Dominus."

Dom glared at him more at how smugly he spoke in his words but then he relented almost visibly that Gannicus made a reasonable point, though it doesn't excuse him at all upon sneaking out and following them.

However, it looks like he'll have to deal with Gannicus later in his own personal terms as the danger is still there with more Romans that might come in search of their missing slaves and stumble upon them. And though the group he's with seemed confused and curious on what's going on and what's to be done with Gannicus, Dom really loathes upon announcing out loud of the choice he made in his head, but he knew that there's no other way to do so or think otherwise just as he grabs all their attention.

"Everyone! This man will be joining our cause as of now!" he announced loudly to the secret group of freedom fighters, letting them know of his firm solid decision made for the new warrior upon their ranks.

Then Dom nodded to Gannicus as he introduced them. "Gannicus…these are the people of the special cause. Since you helped us tonight by following and watching us, and didn't betray our position to the Romans, and had saved my life with your swift actions-albeit with sheer dumb luck or something, you have earned the right and honor of knowing the freedom fighters."

Gannicus became slightly relieved that he was easily brought in and joining with these 'Freedom fighters' but he knew very well that he's still got a long way to go to gain Dom's trust as well as the others, where there are a few among the group of freedom fighters, reluctant and uncertain to accept him from their Dominus' grand announcement or something and there are others that glare at him with distrust and suspicion in their eyes.

Though the men trusted their Dominus to keep an eye upon Gannicus as it looks like that Dom will be keeping the Celtic warrior in his sights always until he deems him untrustworthy again and somewhat punishes him by casting him out of House Dracone or something.

Dom sighs to himself softly as he saw the freedom-fighting group accepting Gannicus for a while, but he knew very well that the Celtic man still needs to prove himself under his very eyes and bring him fully to the fold of his Freedom cause. He focused right now that they need to leave soon before more Romans came, and he magically cuts down a large tree and then swiftly transfigures it into body-sized wheel-cart so that Sirena would be transported back and carried to House Dracone upon riding inside it, full of magically conjured water as she still needed to stay in her mermaid form in case she needed more healing from her recent suffering upon being dried out from the sun before.

Though Sirena protests a little with complaining whines, she stopped under Dom's stern gaze and then he fills up the cart with water just as Crixus gently carries his water lover in his strong arms out of the water pit and transfers her into the cart. After Crixus moves Sirena to her transport, Dom quickly waves his hand to make the water pit disappear magically, leaving no trace or evidence at all that it was there in the first place and newly-made.

Once Crixus puts Sirena into the water-cart and she gets inside, deep into the water, she moves around trying to get herself comfortable inside the water-filled cart, splashing a bit and then settles herself down relaxing. Then Crixus and two freedom-fighters pushed the cart as they return to House Dracone in the still darkness of night, but it looks like that the time has somehow passed by so fast, they can see faint rays of light shining upon the night skies, to signal the early dawn.

Dom took the lead and he made Gannicus stay by his side as they walked, in an almost fast pace to get back to House Dracone, still fearing a bit that Romans might come after them in pursuit, though there hasn't been anyone yet, much to their relief. But Dom knew better than to drop down his guard as he sometimes glanced back while glaring at Gannicus walking beside him as if daring him to try to wander off away from his side.

Truthfully Gannicus looked like that he wasn't planning to wander away, just so he could escape Dom's furious wrath, even though he wanted to, he stood by his side and bravely faced him as he was still love-blind and struck with love-interest at Dom, continuing to pursue whatever intentions towards him and gain the ethereal blonde man's attention. Still, during their slightly fast walking trek back to House Dracone, Gannicus tries to start a small conversation between them, but Dom senses his intentions slightly and ignores him with an icy-cold aura radiating in his form to show pointedly to Gannicus that he doesn't want to talk to him, lest he wants to risk chancing with his already frayed icy-burning temper that's still running in his very being.

Even though Gannicus notices this with his sharp eyes and senses it, he still tries anyway but Dom still gives him the silent treatment and cold shoulder. It wasn't long before the group of freedom fighters and Gannicus to finally reach towards House Dracone and the gates opened before them when Pietros and Nasir had already made it first with the group of freed slaves into the house, and told the servants who were the ones on guard, that the others will be following behind soon.

The servants were relieved upon seeing their Dominus and his group of freedom fighters has all made it and returned alive, but then they become surprised upon noticing Gannicus and were baffled on how he got out and joined with them on their night raid. But Dom stopped them from asking any questions and nodded in a gesture to go and help Crixus and the others to push the water cart to Sirena's chambers, where she will be resting from her ordeals and heal herself more in her mermaid form upon the inbuilt pool of water that is in her quarters. The servants quickly followed the commands from their Dominus after they closed the back-door gates shut and locked and went to do their tasks on helping out, but then Dom knew in his mind that they will be gossiping to the others about Gannicus who somehow managed to get himself joining with their group and got himself instantly initiated into their secret cause very early as a newcomer of House Dracone.

Dom rolls his eyes internally upon knowing this and then he gestured Gannicus to follow him as he realized that he's letting him into his grand home and nearly smiled wide visibly upon his face for being allowed to, albeit he knows that Dom is doing this just to keep a sharp eye on him and such. Gannicus follows behind Dom while a few freedom fighters stare after them as they left and went towards the house, exchanging looks to one another like they're wondering what it's about between their Dominus and the newcomer, and curious to know whether he is still allowed to be initiated into joining the group of freedom fighters and follow the Freedom cause, even though Dom had already made his decision and said so.

As Dom leads Gannicus inside his home, going through the slightly dizzying maze-like halls, towards wherever the main quarters are, and when Gannicus tries to remember and memorize the path to retrace his steps in going in and out, it wasn't long until Dom introduced Gannicus to his new rooms, which he will be moving into, as of right now at the time, since he now knows some of Dom's secret concerning his magic and the Freedom fighters.

Gannicus inspected his new quarters with a bit of wonder on the slightly nice luxurious designs into it and when Dom quickly sees that he's comfortable with it, he nodded and started saying in a blank tone. "I'll be having the servants to move your things into your new quarters. If there is something else, you can call for one of the servants as they also live in rooms next to yours."

"And where might your rooms be if I'm in need of you, Dominus?" he asked gently, trying to sound like he meant no other intention with such a question but Dom wasn't fooled by him.

"That-would be none of your business! Now, I'll be meeting you tomorrow to discuss more what's to be done with you, since you're now newly initiated into the group of the Freedom cause," Dom said sharply and swiftly added in a threatening warning voice, that dared Gannicus to try to protest against it. "And don't even think of getting yourself comfortable into knowing more about this house and looking into it deeper, unless you want to find yourself stumbling _accidentally _straight into my den of snakes or pack of wolves."

Gannicus raises his hands to show Dom that he truly meant no harm and once Dom sees that he got the warning from him nicely clear, he swiftly turns around and leaves him alone to get familiar and acquainted with his new housing. As Gannicus watches Dom leave, he sighs soundly to himself and looks around a bit at his new rooms, before he set aside his weapons on the table beside the big luxurious four-poster bed with curtains, and then moves to the bathroom, taking off his armor and clothing in a mess as he walked there, not bothering to be neat and clean as he felt a bit tired and exhausted from the trip he went out to.

When he saw how the bathroom is also luxurious with its stone marble tub that's already full of clean water, he bathes himself and after he got clean, the water drains somehow automatically, but he didn't think about it more as he walked back towards the bed, dripping wet and bare naked. Gannicus didn't bother with wiping himself down with cloth-towels and such as he got onto the bed, naked as he is now for he prefers sleeping that way, and then lies down, reveling the comfort of his new bed's softness and silky blankets and plush pillows.

Before he closes his eyes, Gannicus thought about Dom and how their meeting the day after today is going to go between them, since it's already the new one as the sun rises to signal the early dawn. And he knew that he needed to settle in first before Dom will come to him for their meeting together and talk about him joining early into the secret group of Freedom fighters since he now knows Dom's secrets, albeit he could tell that it's not all of them yet.

Gannicus wondered about his love-interest and how to pursue him and somehow gain his attention while trying to gain his trust and show his honest sincerity and loyalty to Dom's freedom-fighting cause. He believes that only time will tell again and he hoped that it might be soon so that there won't be any more of this cold tension between him and the Dominus of House Dracone.

OOOOO

Dom went back to his main quarters, which is deep in the back of the grand house and nearly up among the top floors with high balconies looking over the training areas and inner courtyards, and also looking over the outside areas as well, having a clear sight of the lone path and sole main road by the main gates and the back-door paths through the thick forests, which cannot be seen from the ground-sights below and magically hidden, except to him and his freedom-fighting group.

He sighed tiredly as he got inside his main bedroom and lies down on the bed after he took his weapons and magic pouch off him but didn't bother to take off his night robes as he flopped on top of his bed exhausted from the night raid and nearly draining his magic powers dry upon using it.

Dom knows very well and deep down that he can't fall asleep since the sun-rising early dawn had just appeared to signal the new day, and there are a lot of other tasks that he needed to do and deal with, starting with having some of the servants to gather and transfer Gannicus' stuff into his new quarters, which he deeply loathes on having him inside his house because of him sneaking about and early discovering about some of his secrets.

But he let himself relax a little on his bed like he's trying to ease the exhaustion away and somehow make himself alert and awake for the day as he stares up the wooden ceiling of the four-poster bed with its designed carvings depicting images of Roman gods. That's when he heard some soft hissing near his ears and he smiled, happy to sense that some of his favored familiars had come to comfort him or something.

[_Hello, my dear friends. Have you sensed me already when I came home?_] he hisses softly in Parsel-tongue or the magical animal language of serpents.

About three out of seven snakes hiss back at him at his magic snake-animal language but didn't respond back with words as they were just happy to have him home and they missed his warmth, even as he radiates a cold-icy aura in an attitude appearance around his very being. The remaining four started wrapping around his body protectively, two in each arm, one on his right lower leg, and the last one around his neck like they're now doing their usual duty as personal body-guards in a slight literal meaning.

His most favored snake familiar, an albino-white silver cobra that slithers around his neck comfortably before hissing to Dom softly, its tongue flicking upon his left ear. [_I sense anger upon you, my master friend. What troubles you so much that you shake like a fellow rattler about to strike and bite upon the one that provokes you?_]

Dom sighs, hoping that none of his familiars, especially his favorite and closest friend had sensed this but he answers back. [_You remember the one who irks me and all of you refused to scare him away because of my so-called hormones you sense? Well-he now knows the secrets about my magic and about the secret group that I have formed to free those from forced bondage. I had no choice but to take him into this house and let him live in it from now on, lest he might share those secrets to the others that are new and those who are still unaware of us._]

[_Aah…the warrior who has spiked your interest as he arrives into your nest._]

Dom glared at his silver cobra right in its eyes when he hears it hissing in a teasing tone that seems like it's amused by this. The silver cobra nearly flares out its hood as it asked hissing. [_Why are you so bothered? Now that he's now living in your main den-perhaps, you'll be able to discern his true intentions, whether good or bad, and see and find out if he meant true with his pursuits of you, and not of any other nefarious reason._]

[_You're of no help at all._] Dom nearly snaps back hissing at his cobra, displeased how it seems to be on Gannicus' side for some reason.

He could sense the silver cobra's subtle shrug as it speaks calmly. [_I am merely giving suggestions. I am not saying that you yourself should take on this matter. Why not use others to find out more about this man you think you have no interest in?_]

It seemed like a good idea when his silver cobra, that he named Salazar after one of the Founders of an infamous magic school, pointed out to him. But before he could think on more on who to ask among his trusted people to get close to Gannicus and find out his true intentions, the answers seem to come to him as two of them arrived to check on him. And they're the very ones he trusted most besides the others and close friends, who are allowed to know where his main chambers are and know more about the secrets he has upon him, both magic and mundane kinds.

"Oh, I'll never get tired of being disturbed and unnerved at such a fearsome sight of you speaking with your snakes and having them lay upon you, my friend, and lord!"

Dom turned to the one who spoke, that is Nasir and he held back his smile on seeing his slightly pinched face with little expressions of fear and concern, upon seeing him with his snake familiars. Pietros wasn't any better as he looked tense and worried for him as if expecting one of his serpent body-guards to betray him and bite him with its deadly poison.

Dom hissed softly to his snakes to get off him, and begrudgingly they followed his commands with displeased hisses as they did not want their warm human bed to leave. The silver cobra Salazar stayed put in its place around his neck as Dom stood up and got off his bed.

"Hey, guys. How are the freed ones? They're settling in fine here?" he asks, while absently raising one of his hands to stroke his cobra's head and it hisses purring with pleasure from his human's petting.

Nasir and Pietros eyed Dom's cobra a bit nervously before Nasir responds. "They're all right. It was like the raid where you rescued me all over again as their faces beamed brightly like you've turned into a God in their eyes when they were given the ambrosia brews to heal them from their broken states upon the ruthlessness of their former masters."

Dom rolls his eyes as if this complimenting statement is starting to annoy him a little. "For heavens' sake-they're not ambrosia brews, they're just simple healing soups that I've personally made up the recipe for all freed slaves to heal from whatever kinds their conditions were from their masters, from the bad to the worst ones."

Pietros nearly chuckled with amusement at how modest Dom is trying to deny such a thing from them. "Even so, they are fully content and happy to be free from their bondage and are excited to be guided away into the safe passages to the Free Lands," he said.

Dom sighed, "There are still other raids needed to be done and the passages will have to wait until the week's end, on the very night of the Full Moon. Pietros, make sure that you tell them of this and reassure them that they will be safely brought to the Free Lands with my solemn promises that I will get them there."

Pietros nodded and obeyed Dom's words and then Dom turns to Nasir and continues. "Nasir, as usual, you're in charge of ensuring that they're comfortable in their stay here and make sure that there's nothing else they wished for so that they won't feel uneasy upon staying in House Dracone with others about. Make sure that there are no other worries that they'll be feeling from and reassure them that they're safe here in this house."

Nasir nodded but then he asked something to Dom which he hoped that the change of subject won't be turned into a discussion. "By the way, I heard that you initiated Gannicus early into the Freedom fighting group because he saved your life. Did you trust him that easily when he had done that for you?"

Dom instantly frowned, tensing in irritation and giving the visible answer to Nasir's question.

"Who told you? Agron or Barca?" he asks icily after a silent moment.

Pietros quickly saves his friend as he answers Dom with a negative shake of his head. "Neither! It was Sirena when we came to check on her. She told us about it after hearing it from her lover Crixus."

"Of course she did. That bloody watery-type gossiper!" Dom curses with his eyes rolling again in annoyance.

"She means well, Dom. Which begs the question though…why did you bring the man Gannicus into the Freedom fighters anyway?" Pietros asks gently.

"Because he had seen the secrets that I've been hiding-which are the Freedom Fighters, my magic, and what I could do wielding it!" Dom nearly snaps at him, feeling very angry at the thought upon discovered early about his true self, even when it comes from the very man that irks him so from the first meeting and fight with him. He closed his eyes as he tries to rein in his temper that's slowly rising within him again as he said. "I couldn't let him go back to the quarters where he shares with the newcomers and those who are still unaware of the special secrets of this house and let him talk about it!"

"How do you know that he will?" Nasir asks Dom. "What if he was honestly sincere-?"

Dom quickly cuts him off from his words as he deadpans calmly. "And what if he's done that because he's actually the spy who's lurking about, trying to know the secrets of this house, or even worse-working with the spy as an added measure of sorts?"

Then he sighs as if tired with this kind of slight argument they're having, Dom further explains before he might end up regretting hurting one of his close friends by snapping at him more harshly. "Just because he simply saved my life from last night-it doesn't mean that the man's fully proven himself trustworthy in my eyes and haven't passed the other tests yet. He will still go to the process needed to prove himself if he were really sincere and honest, but I'm giving him the chance to be allowed into the other raids so that I'll keep a close eye on him and try to discern his true intentions of sorts. Will you help me with this?"

Pietros and Nasir exchanged looks to one another with a secret glint in their eyes like they're glad that their friend Dom is considering giving Gannicus a chance, even though he says that he's only watching him as he joins in with the Freedom night raids. Then they turned back to Dom and nodded to him as if agreeing to help him with this matter and Dom was relieved that he has the two of them on his side at least, but he doesn't know that his two friends are planning to themselves on how to get Dom to admit his interested feelings towards Gannicus and help them with their budding relationship with one another.

Both Dom's trusted and closest people wanted their dear friend to have someone in his life, for the two loyal servants, have not missed the envious looks Dom has given towards them and their lovers, including the other pairings in House Dracone. Even though Dom had a brief romance with someone else and was another gladiator warrior long ago when he first came to the world, he hardened himself and his heart into a cold-icy persona when he lost him as the man was killed by Roman hands and sacrificed himself to make sure that the secret about Dom will not be forced from him to be revealed in truth.

Pietros and Nasir believes that Gannicus might be the man who will soften and warm Dom's icy heart and aura and might change him for the better, if only Dom will let him and such. They secretly agree to one another and plan on how to make that work, without Dom knowing their true thoughts that are in their heads as he turns around and makes up more back-up plans and preparations for the other night raids coming soon that they need to deal with. Pietros and Nasir stayed long to help Dom with the plans, giving their opinions and advice about what are the important ones needed to do, as well as gathering the needed Freedom Fighters in the group upon these raids.

Meanwhile, the very subject that Dom wanted to avoid from and not talk about it until the next night raid comes, is letting himself settle in by conversing with others, trying to make friends among the secret group of Freedom Fighters.

OOOOO

When Gannicus got used to his new rooms and his stuff from the previous quarters were already brought and transferred by the other servants there, he wondered to himself curiously about the other tests that Dom hasn't laid upon him yet, and he was told by Oenomaus, who the Doctore came by to tell and warn him of this as the African man was already told from the Dominus himself about Gannicus' new position.

Gannicus ignored how Oen was glaring at him disapprovingly upset when he was also told from Dom about what he had done the night before, that got him the early initiation into joining the Freedom-fighting secret group. The Doctore didn't hesitate on voicing his negative thoughts about it straight at him. "Be warned, warrior. Though you have saved the life of our Dominus, this doesn't mean that you have gained approval and friendship among others, for some are smart enough to know you have other intentions with him, besides the meaningless pursuits you still continue towards the Dominus."

Gannicus sighed and looked at him with mock-pain as if the man hurt him. "Come now, Doctore. I was sincere and honest with my endeavors towards the Dominus of this house. I hide no nefarious plot within me and lay it upon him to harm him and such."

"Have a care with your words as you speak," Oen nearly snarled at him, overprotective of his friend and Dominus. "You have already tested more of the temper from Dominus himself. Now you are treading in thin lines, crossing against Dom's brothers of this house."

Gannicus knew that as he wasn't blind to not see the anger and disapproval among Dom's most trusted and loyal men back then at that night when he sneaked out and saved Dom's life, thus giving him the early initiative into joining into their group. He could tell easily from their furious distrusting gazes at him, they are very protective towards their Dominus and consider him as a 'brother' among their secret group of Freedom fighters, even as he's the leader of the cause.

"Whatever _luck _you have upon yourself, Gannicus-be prepared in the future as you will be facing those tests very soon once the Dominus finally decides the time to lay it out on you to prove yourself in his eyes," Oen stated this in a final warning and after he had said his words to him, the Doctore gave one last pointed threatening look before he turns around and left him alone in his new quarters, and Gannicus just stood silent as he watched him leave.

After a moment of awkward silence, Gannicus soundly sighs as he now knows deep in his mind that he's got a very long way to go to gain Dom's trust, by trying to somehow make friends with the others. He hoped that they won't make it hard for him, just as Oen has with him, and that he'll be able to easily get into their fold, followed by being close to his love-interest sooner than a long while. He decided to do just that and start with it, as he hurried to set up his things neatly but carefully, like setting aside his weapons to be hidden but within easy reach for his hands, just in case. After he's done that, he went out of his quarters and go straight to the place where Dom's trusted people are, who are the secret group members of the Freedom-fighting cause, and join them to start striking friendly talks and making friends among them.

It wasn't long before he was kindly led straight to the main dining area inside House Dracone, from one of the servants who took pity on him and she helped Gannicus by leading the way, but she made sure that she appeared like she doesn't trust him as well as the others since the gossip concerning him has already spread around and there are most of the majority of people living inside Dom's house who is not pleased with this and think of him like he's the enemy.

But Gannicus ignored all the whispers he could hear and feeling the pointed accusing and distrusting looks towards him as he walks by and then the servant finally led them to their destination and quickly leaves him on his own, to join with the other servants in the pretense that she still doesn't trust him. However, he didn't mind this at all as he casually walks to grab his plate of food, which he saw that the spread is more generous and better than what he had from previous Roman houses he was forced to live and serve the former masters there.

After he grabs his share and mentally plans to come back for seconds, for the food spread is way too delicious and good to pass up on, Gannicus looks around the large dining hall-room to find somewhere to sit that has already some of the freedom-fighters on the table and join them and make friends to start with. But somehow, the freedom-fighters seemed to sense his intentions, gave him pointed glaring looks as if daring him to try or others moved away from their tables to go to another one away from him.

But it looks like someone else took a bit of pity from him as Gannicus sees the man named Barca waving a hand in small gestures towards him so that he'll join their table and he was glad of the invitation, even though his seatmate was glaring at him angrily on having him coming over to sit at their place and eat with them. He hurried over before they might change their mind or something and sat down, facing across the two men who he knew that they're Freedom fighters since he's seen them part of the night raid from last night.

First, he eats his food because just by looking at it fresh and hot from the kitchens is enough to make him salivate whether this meal tastes better than it looks. He ignored how Agron kept glaring at him, almost like a guard dog, as he tries to intimidate him to submission and show his true colors or something. It wasn't long before the glaring was stopped by Barca who elbowed him lightly at his side to leave Gannicus alone since he's not doing any harm-yet.

Then the two men ate their share of food before almost all three of them in the table finished and Gannicus thought to take his chance now, getting his seconds a little later after this. "So you two work for the Dominus in your secret group, huh? How did it happen by the way? You two were also initiated into it by his words-or was it the tests?" he asked in a friendly manner.

Agron looked like he's never going to answer his question just so he might exploit it to his advantage but Barca replies to Gannicus calmly, after he double-checks looking around that no one else would be listening in to their talks. "I got initiated when I found my lover Pietros part of it as he sneaked into my former master's house as a spy to know how many slaves in it that are needed to be broken from their chains and be free. I discovered that he wasn't any ordinary slave as he acted strangely from others and kept a close eye on him until the Dominus and the Freedom fighters came for him and the slaves that very night. I impressed the Dominus when he discovered that I know Pietros' secret and his spy position and I didn't betray him to my former masters. He took me in and then tested me before I proved myself worthy under his eyes and was initiated and accepted into the group after I passed."

Gannicus nodded, listening attentively to Barca's tale and didn't mind that the other man Agron didn't speak a word as he kept his silence on how he got into the group of freedom fighters or something as he is loyal to Dom's cause and pledged to not betray him.

"So, what are these other tests from the Dominus anyway?" Gannicus asked them, wondering curiously about it. "I know that I passed the first one, which I now figured out is just a test for me to earn my stay here in this house. But out of curiosity only-what are they?"

Barca and Agron exchanged silent tense looks before Agron answered him as if relishing on striking fear or something upon Gannicus to facing the unknown. "Only the Dominus himself will tell you what the tests are. Be patient and I'm sure that he'll tell you soon about them."

Barca added in an uncertain tone of voice as he said to the Celtic warrior, "Be glad that Dominus has been tolerant enough to let you join into the cause on freeing slaves and such. Otherwise…who knows what is worse that he might lay upon you if you continue to irk him of his temper or risk his ire against you?"

"I still say in my beliefs that this man's better off dead than to live on and continue to risk his chances of what's left of his living breath when he faces against our ice-cold tempered Dominus," Crixus said arrogantly as he came over to join their table and eat with them, upon noticing Gannicus there. He is also protective of Dom but mostly it's due to the reasons for owing his life to Dom and his Freedom cause, thanks to Dom always saving the love of his heart Sirena as he had done last night and the previous times before.

Barca wanted to agree with his fellow House brother's words but he said to Crixus. "Dominus has a reason why he let Gannicus live, Crixus. Let's give him a chance a little bit until he is tested by him when the time comes."

Crixus snorted and looked at Gannicus' very being up and down as if deeming him unworthy already. "Only _if _he can last long enough to survive from it. I say he won't be able to pass through the _first _test before he could make it with the other ones."

"Have a care with your words, Crixus," Barca warned him. "Lest you might _jinx _it, as the Dominus would say so himself."

"No, I agree with brother Crixus," Agron said as he finally sneers at Gannicus besides angrily glaring at him. "He won't last long to live." Barca just shook his head and roll his eyes at the two of them, but Gannicus knew that Barca also agrees with them as he thinks the same way.

Still, Gannicus felt like boasting that he can do it, even though he's not sure that he might as he's still in the unknown about it, as he said slightly grandly. "Well, have no fear then. I'm sure that I'll be able to live long enough and pass these tests that the great Dominus of this house will lay upon me as I'll prove myself to all of you!"

Both Crixus and Agron snorted with disbelief at his smug words as Agron glared and snapped at him. "Such bold words coming from a newcomer like you! You got yourself into the group, only from the 'sheer dumb luck' you have as the Dominus has said so when he let you in. Be warned though, that the 'great' Dominus as you call him, will not let you have it easy as he lays the tests upon you when the very day comes."

Gannicus just shrugged at him casually as if he's not fazed at all by his threatening and warning words, and it made Agron growl at him and continue glaring angrily but then Nasir's voice speaks out as he and Pietros came by and joined them on their table too. "Oh! I see you're all getting along well!"

Gannicus felt a bit relieved that they came to ease the slightly darkened tension among them at the table, as Nasir sat on Agron's lap, who quickly relaxed upon having his lover on him, and then Pietros sat on Barca's and he giggled lightly when the big man pulled him closer to lay against his chest as if guarding him against other men. He watched as Agron sighs, trying to calm his raging temper down and shares his food to his lover which Nasir grinned lovingly accepting it.

Crixus rolled his eyes upon the sight of these two pairs of lovers and he quickly leaves the table after he ate his share of food and went over to the food spreading to grab a plate for his lover Sirena as she is still confined in her watery quarters to heal from her ordeal last night.

Gannicus held back his amused snickers as he knew that looking upon the man Crixus, he is still not used to seeing two men loving each other, especially when it comes to these two paired ones before his very eyes. He wasn't bothered by this loving scene at all, as he is a lover to both women and men alike, his lust and sexual interests know no bounds before until they stopped and centered upon the one man that he is interested and desires the most in all mind, body, and heart to himself.

Pietros shoved his lover Barca a little to give him breathing space before his smile drops and started speaking which seemed to cause the tension to darken even further upon the table they're gathered together to sit with. "Dominus summons us once more. He says that the next raid will be coming to fruit two nights later from now," he said grimly.

Gannicus didn't let the confusion show upon his face when he saw how Barca and Agron suddenly tensing up on the news. Barca demanded softly to his lover. "What grave news has Dominus got from our spies there?"

Nasir was the one answering next to his friend. "It turns out that last night's raid has been spread to the other house, and the master in the house of the next raid has suspicions that they'll be targeted next and plans to hire more soldiers to guard the household, to try to prevent our efforts on setting the slaves free."

Agron snorted, "Try as they might, they should know better than to underestimate our Dominus with his great powers and all. Not even Jupiter himself would dare to cross him, lest they risk his wrath upon them once more as he has done last time they tried doing that."

Gannicus felt like he missed something about Dom, as he saw how the four men worship their Dominus almost like he's a living God in their eyes as he walks among them on the lands they are on now, instead of reigning the Heavens with his power and might. But they knew better that he's still a mortal man, easily felled by fatal means and bleeds like a normal human being just like them, even though he has his gifted powers and abilities.

Still, Pietros looked worried as he voiced it out. "The Dominus worries that the master of the next raid might come to a decision on transporting the slaves to another location and it's better to strike sooner than later from the words he told us, as he believes that it will be difficult to track and find them to their new location once they're moved away from our reach. He says that we need to prepare to strike then and thereupon the coming night raid and be ready for a battle in case the hired soldiers might already be there, guarding them and such."

With that said, Barca and Agron gently moved their lovers off their laps and went out to the training area to prepare themselves in the battle for the night raid they'll be going to soon. Gannicus quickly finishes his food and hastily joins after them, since he's now part of the group and has to be battle-ready as well. Though he still wanted seconds and have his belly full and content with food, he knew that he needed to prove his worthiness to Dom first so he lets it go and joins with the other freedom fighters in the training area.

Gannicus didn't know that Nasir and Pietros who stayed behind at the table, finishing the leftover food from their lovers and exchanged secretive knowing looks upon one another on seeing Gannicus' determination to prove himself in Dom's eyes. They still decided to help him out with this endeavor so that their good friend Dom would have the happiness he deserves to have in his life.

OOOOO

Dom watched over from the balcony high in his rooms in the grand mansion of House Dracone, to look over the training area and see the fighters there, all the new ones and secret freedom fighters alike. He almost frowns visibly on his face upon seeing Gannicus again and he could see that he's trying to make friends with the members of the secret group.

Even though he has seen that the freedom fighters still don't trust the newcomer a little as he was early initiated by him, it won't be long before the Celtic warrior might be able to charm some of them to his side before Dom will layout the tests to the man so that he'll prove himself and everything.

Though Dom kept trying to deny his feelings that he is starting to feel towards Gannicus and trying to figure them out clearly and tries to set them aside to keep up with his cold persona, he knew that it will be a matter of time before he might end up regretting himself on feeling something towards him, which might lead to dire consequences that will endanger him and everyone else in House Dracone.

Dom sighs a bit tired upon thinking on the matter before he turns away to try to clear his mind and focus on another important matter like the night raid they'll be going next to and deal with it. He didn't like it how the targeted Roman house of the soon-coming night raid, had somehow found out about the previous one and the master started preparing to hire more Roman soldiers to guard his house and the slaves he has in forced service under him.

Dom had a sudden suspicion upon reading his spy's report that the enemy spy in his household might have known about it and told whoever his master was to spread it out and lay out a trap for them or prevent them from their freedom-fighting cause. But Dom knew that it wasn't possible for the enemy spy to know that as he and his most trusted people kept close eyes among those who are still unaware of the special secrets in House Dracone, including his magical animal familiars when he lets them loose to wander about in all the areas of the household.

Dom was glad that those who were still unaware about the secrets of his magic and the Freedom fighters, had already known about him harboring the snakes and wolves as his personal pets but they don't know that they aren't just pets, for they are all his animal familiars by magic-accepting bonds and such. Those unaware people also don't know that he also has magical familiars of owls as his messengers for they all live in a secret tower where it was magically made by Dom for the birds to fly about during hunts and sending messages and delivering them, while in secret.

Dom is frustrated that he still couldn't find out and know who the enemy spy in House Dracone is, but at least he found out about that earlier on upon discovery, and hopefully, they might find out who it is soon before the spy somehow manages to find out what inner deep secrets the house keeps within and reports it back to whoever the master he serves to.

Dom knew about the spy when one of his owl familiars had caught the unfamiliar messenger bird, that is a pigeon and brought it straight to him. It was a good thing that he can forge the writing of the spy similarly so that the master who responded back, won't even notice the difference or notice anything amiss as he will intercept it in its return and try to find out what mission was laid out for the enemy spy to do something and such. It was usual from the previous enemies he had already dealt with years ago, that they wanted to try to discover what Dom's secrets are, how he had gotten his grand home, his vast wealth of riches-and how all servants and fighters within have pledged their servitude and loyalty to him without betrayal and such, and why all the 'slaves' in House Dracone were treated so well and cared for as if they're really human beings.

Dom couldn't figure out who the enemy spy's master was, no matter how he subtly tries to write into the intercepted letters about it, but the master of the spy was very shrewd and cunning on not revealing himself until the time comes that he might personally come himself to reveal out loud among the Roman society about the scandalous and treacherous secrets Dom holds upon himself. But Dom knew from reading the angered frustrated writings on the master's letters is that he's getting impatient upon having no answers and such, and he might come himself to check on his spy, which he's anticipating for to find out who the master is and what he looks like in the true face.

Though when that time comes, he needs to find the spy first right before it happens so that he'll have the upper hand this time, as he had done it before with his cunning wits and such, and make sure that whoever the enemy spy and enemy master is, they'll be dealt with permanently and severely without mercy. And also make sure that no evidence was left behind, as well as traces that he had done the deed so that it will not lead other enemies into suspicion towards House Dracone.

But right now he needs to focus and prepare for the night raid in the next two nights from now, and make sure that he didn't miss out anything just so they won't be caught unaware upon freeing more slaves on the night raid that time. He nearly scowled to himself upon remembering that Gannicus will be joining with them as Dom had said before that he's now part of the cause. Dom will also make plans on how to discern his true intentions as the Celtic warrior will be staying by his side since it looks like Gannicus will be glad to stand beside him and such.

Even though Dom knew that two of his closest friends, Pietros and Nasir will be helping him out on finding out Gannicus' true nature, his intentions and such, he felt better that he stuck by the Celtic man's side in case he tries to charm his way into making himself accepted among them. He can't let that happen and make his feelings become more conflicted than they already are within himself, so Dom looks like he'll need to tolerate having Gannicus around by his side like he's become his new personal bodyguard of sorts.

He knew his freedom-fighting people won't like it upon hearing the news from him, but Dom will quickly explain that it's necessary so that he'll be able to discern the truth easily about the man Gannicus. Still, he hoped that Gannicus might not try something until the time of the next night raid comes and bring upon a fight that will cost the Celtic man's life so easily if he dares to anger them about him or something. But he didn't know that Gannicus has made up his plans on trying to make friends, and somehow he easily has done it with a few of the freedom fighters that will be part of the group in the next night raid soon.

It wasn't until the very night of the next night raid has finally come, and Dom was standing by, looking over the group of freedom fighters he's bringing to the raid. He held back his wince when he sensed Gannicus approaching to stand by his side and he could easily tell that some of his men didn't like it very much as they scowled at him with threatening glares like they're warning the Celtic warrior to not try anything to their Dominus. But they didn't make a move to come over and push him away since Dom had already told them before the night raid that it's necessary to keep Gannicus by his side, in case he tries anything else and he'll be able to catch him on the act upon it and deal with him as he sees fit when Gannicus might reveal parts of his true intentions towards him.

Even though Dom truly hated having the infuriating Celtic man always by his side, at least Gannicus can sense his unease easily and keeps his distance to respect the boundaries a little, surprising Dom slightly upon his kind gesture but he didn't show it on his emotionless face. However, it helps ease Dom a little upon still feeling his frayed chaotic emotions churning within his very being from Gannicus' presence, as Agron and Nasir were also by Dom's side, and Nasir tried to stop his gladiator lover from glaring at Gannicus continuously like he's trying to send him to death quickly by his dagger-like angered gaze.

Pietros wanted to stay beside Dom as well, but Dom told him to go by his lover Barca's side and stay with him since his gladiator lover was tasked into bringing a few back-up weapons along, just in case they needed them during the raid. Though Barca was doing all the heavy lifting as he carries the back-up weapons inside one cloth-wrap pack strapped behind his back without complaints, Pietros wanted to help out even though his lover refused to let him do so, much to Dom's slight amusement upon noticing this.

They have good horses, which they'll be used as transports for the raid, as they are bred superbly and with great care to be fast and swift like the wind, and they are strong enough to pull on wheeled carts that will carry the number of people they will be freed from slavery from.

Dom strokes the muzzle of a dark black horse, its appearance almost blending like the dark night itself and it nuzzles against him with a soft snort as if liking the attention his human rider is giving him. Then Dom nearly smiled upon the sight when the horse turns its head and nearly snaps at Gannicus with an angered knicker as if warning him to back off or he'll pound him to death with its big strong hooves.

Dom almost laughs out loud upon seeing Gannicus giving a mock-pained look on his face as if the great horse in House Dracone hurt him straight in the heart. Then Dom shook his head upon realizing that he felt amusement because of the man's reactions and tries to snap out of it and go back to the cold persona he's used to showing off upon himself to look unapproachable in the others' eyes except for his closest trusted friends and freedom fighters.

He gracefully and swiftly got onto his favored dark horse, and the proud beast nearly rears up his head smugly with a prideful neigh as if proud to have a grand human such as the one named Dom riding on his back. Dom watches as Gannicus got on another horse, a gentle brown one but easily swift and fast once provoked to do so with its rider's silent commands.

Once the others got onto the horses, along with those manning the wheeled-carts to transport the slaves they'll be freeing soon in the night raid, they set off and left through the same back-door gates and the night guards will be taking the position to watch over and wait for them to return from their mission. Just as they ride through the deep thick and dark forests they're all riding through, Gannicus wonders to himself how they might be able to lose their Roman pursuers once they free the people in this night raid. He knew that with their fast horses and using the forests to lose their pursuers, it will be easy for the Romans to find them by using their set of trackers, such as hound-dogs.

It looks like Gannicus might be getting his answers about that soon since he didn't witness and have seen much from the previous raid of last night. As they trekked through the dark forests, riding their horses and wheel-carts, with Dom at the lead conjuring low magical light so that they won't get lost in the dark, it didn't take long for them to reach their destination half-way and they stopped when Dom did first and made a stop gesture in a sharp wave.

They tensed when they thought that they might have been discovered somehow by the Romans or something, but then they relaxed-except Gannicus who became curious-upon hearing an owl's cry and they looked up seeing a desert owl swooping in for a landing towards them. They watched calmly, except Gannicus who became shocked when the night bird swiftly transforms into a human girl before them but then some of them became amused and Pietros nearly jumps off his horse he's riding with Barca when the sun blonde-haired fair tanned-skin girl nearly tripped over her feet in her landing as she transforms magically from her owl form.

"Ugh! I really need to work on my landing grace!" the girl grumbled to herself, nearly blushing with embarrassment on having the others seeing her awkwardly land like that.

"Sahara, what news do you bring for us?" Dom calmly asks, ignoring how a few of his men snickered amused upon the owl-girl's stumble.

The girl named Sahara, who can magically transform herself into an owl bird (desert owl, in fact), straightened herself up in attention to Dom and reported. "Good news! The slaves are sent out to work on the fields late at night by their master to bring in the fresh food harvest there. There are only a few Romans guarding over them, but they can be easily dealt with. I've got them ready and prepared to run once they hear the very 'signal' as you arrive there, milord!"

Dom nodded and then he turned around to command the others to follow the plan precisely as it is for this raid tonight, and they all voiced their affirmations to their Dominus in return as they tense ready for battle and everything. They rode on while Sahara got onto the cart that's manned by Nasir and he was relieved and glad to see her that she's safe and well, looking much better than what happened with Sirena before from the last time.

They finally made it to a spot, the horses strapped on to carts staying behind far from the horse-riders so that the freed ones will run past the riders once they hear the 'signal' as Sahara had said before. The horse-riders took their positions while Barca took out the back-up weapons and handed each one to the others, which are all crossbows, the new kind of weapons that the ancient Romans are still unfamiliar with as it was a future design crafted and made by Dom.

After they got ready in place and Dom magically conjured up the fog so that the slaves will run to it and then to them just as he started his part in calling for all of them to know that their saviors to free them are now there.

Dom sings the 'Freedom' song as loud as it is meant to be heard from whatever distance it can reach, the song calling out as mysterious and ethereal like sirens from the seas, and all those who can hear the magical and mystical song responded quickly like bees instantly sensing honey. And it is just that as the slaves working late on the fields at night, all turned upon hearing the song, discarded their job and quickly ran in the direction where they heard the singing, heading straight to the densely thick fog with their chains rattling soundly.

Gannicus couldn't understand the unique and strange unfamiliar language that Dom is using to sing this Freedom song and Barca pitied him a little from beside him and kindly translated what it means to him.

**Go down Moses, **

**Way down in Egypt's land. **

**Tell all Pharaohs, **

**To let my people go! **

Upon hearing slightly loud thundering running steps coming towards them and getting near, they readied themselves into position before the sights of the slaves still with chains upon them as they try to get to them at fast speeds before their Roman masters force them back with their chained bonds.

With a silent forceful magical spell, Dom waves his hand and all the chains that were binding the running slaves and nearly slowing them down were all broken to pieces and upon realizing that their chains are gone, they ran faster than ever before, trying to reach towards them, just as they could hear Roman guards trying to find their way through the thick fog and get to the fleeing slaves.

"GET READY, ARCHERS! AIM!" Dom yells loudly.

Then all Freedom Fighters readied positions and aimed the crossbow weapons, pointing towards the fog and tensely waiting for the Romans to appear, chasing behind the running fugitives. By the time that the Romans have found their way out and appeared out from the magic fog, Dom instantly shouts. "FIRE!"

All fired and the arrows flew straight and strike true into the bare spot where their armor couldn't protect them and some of the Roman soldiers dropped dead from the crossbow attacks. There were a few who reacted quickly and dodged away from the arrows before they stood up back on their feet, brandished their weapons, and came running to chase after the slaves.

Dom turns to the ones manning the horse-pulling wheel-carts. "Get the people to the carts and run back now!" they all obeyed as Dom turns back and yells commanding to his fighters. "Ready your spears and swords! After the freed people pass by us, we attack!"

His fighters gave battle yells and cries and it wasn't long before every freed slave had all run past the horse-riders and then the great battle was on. The Romans had no time to react and run back as they had run on foot chasing after the slaves and didn't expect the Freedom fighters to come to attack them with horses. Gannicus stayed by Dom's side as he slashed a Roman dead with one of his twin swords, but he's glad to see that Dom can fight well with his warrior skills as he calmly stabs one of the Romans dead with his sword in a graceful move.

It wasn't long until all Romans were killed and lying dead on the slope of the hill and just as one of the Freedom fighters named Donar complains aloud. "That's it?!" there were more sounds of Romans incoming from behind the thick fog that's still there, but this time there are also sounds of horse hooves and dogs barking incoming then.

"Everyone, retreat!" Dom orders yelling and though some of the others still want to stay and fight, they obediently followed Dom's orders and turn their horses to ride back into the forests. When they rode on, Dom stayed to ride behind the others as he threw more magic Rune-stones at their backs, to throw off the scents for no dogs to sniff out and track them back to their main hide-out.

It worked, much to Gannicus' amazement as he could faintly hear while they rode on their horses fast like the wind itself almost, the sounds of Romans yelling in frustration and bafflement with their tracking dogs whining and yelping in confusion. The magic fog that Dom summoned had already disappeared as they ran to the forests, but then Dom conjured more of the fog as they rode through the dark thick trees, to ensure that they'll lose their Roman pursuers trying to search for them and their fugitive slaves.

From Gannicus' view, it seems that without the magic light or some glowing path is needed to find their way back to House Dracone, as they all remember the path and it wasn't long before they caught sight of the house before their eyes and urged their horses to ride faster to make it there. The wheel-carts with the freed ones had already made it back first and then before one of the Freedom fighters was about to yell out to open the gates, the guards had already seen them coming and opened them for the horse riders to swiftly run through. Then they shut them quickly and locked it tight as the last one got through, and they all relaxed with relief that another Freedom raiding mission has been done successfully without any casualty.

But Gannicus noticed that Dom isn't relaxed yet as he swiftly got off his horse in a graceful move, and then barks at the others to attention to quickly hide the freed slaves of last night and tonight's raid into his grand house, as there will be Romans approaching to pass by House Dracone and inspect inside it to check if the fugitives are hiding in there. Some of the freedom fighters were embarrassed upon forgetting that and Agron reacted first to running into the large mansion to give warning to his lover Nasir to hide the freed slaves in the magical hidden rooms that Dom has made for all the freed ones to hide in from the Romans' inspections.

It was a few hours later, almost near the sunrise of the new dawn of the day, that the Romans have arrived just as Dom had said and known this and they announced their presence and demanded to be let in. Dom had quickly changed his dark robes into normal Roman noble ones and calmly nodded to the nervous guards at the main gates to open them, to let the Roman soldiers and the Roman Dominus of the freed slaves from the recent night raid have come through and inside into House Dracone.

"Is there a problem?" Dom asks calmly and tries to give the appearance that their sudden presence into his house was surprising.

The leader of the Roman soldiers came forward, stepping in to announce the complaints being ordered out by the Roman Dominus who's with them. "Apologies for bothering you this early of the day, Dominus of House Dracone. But this Dominus from House Varinius has lost his slaves upon the dead of night and from what we have investigated upon the fallen Roman guards that were supposed to watch over them, we believe it's the same vigilante rogue group that's been freeing slaves from other Roman households."

Dom just cocked a brow upon listening to him and once he finished speaking this, he asks in a confused tone. "And may I ask what brings you here to my house? Surely, all of your soldiers should be looking for that vigilante group, as you call them, and chase after them?"

The Dominus of House Varinius instantly butts in, puffing himself up as if trying to make himself superior to Dom. "One of the soldiers that were pursuing the group believes that they run right past here and suddenly disappeared! I believe that you have been harboring these rogue mongrels and hiding my slaves in this house of yours!"

Dom just looked back at the other Dominus blankly as if not fazed by his accusations as he said. "Such bold outlandish statements have spoken from you, Dominus of House Varinius. How can I let in such rogue mongrels as you call them and hide your slaves here? I have too many people under my care already to let in any more, much less fugitives running from their masters."

"Then you don't mind that we search around the premises to make sure, Dominus? We promise we won't be a bother to you," the Roman soldier leader said, as he is nervous to not dare cross against a powerful Roman noble such as Dom, who he knows very well that he's more superior than the other Dominus that came to hire them and bring back his slaves and such.

Dom calmly nods to him and waves his hand in a small gesture for them to do so, stepping aside for them. "Please, feel free to do so."

Just as the soldiers went off to do just that with Dom's warriors standing by on guard beside their Dominus as they were lined up, including the Doctore there. Dom stands by calm and cool that he is, with the blustering Dominus of House Varinius grumbling and sneering at him, but then Dom said something that nearly got one of the secret Freedom fighters in the line up to snort out with amusement upon hearing the words he just said to the arrogant Dominus beside him.

"By the time the soldiers are done, I'd be pleased to say 'I told you so' when they find nothing of these rogue groups and your slaves here in my house, Dominus of House Varnus," Dom says calmly with a blank face.

The Dominus spluttered indignantly and cried outraged at him. "It's Varinius!"

Dom muttered, "Whatever, pig."

Then he frowned slightly at Gannicus who stands near his side on the line-up and almost smirks visibly on his face on hearing his muttered words but stopped it on time upon seeing Dom's pointed warning look at him. The Dominus of House Varinius beamed as if they have found them when the Roman soldiers came back, but then his smug smile dropped and his face paled and then turned red with embarrassment when they reported that they found nothing or any evidence that the rogue group was there, nor did they find the slaves that ran away in the night from their master.

The Roman leader glared at the blustering sputtering Dominus of House Varinius for wasting their time and respectfully bowed to the Dominus of House Dracone. "My apologies for wasting your time and intruding upon your house. We will take our leave now and continue searching for the slave fugitives and the rogue group that has slain our Roman brothers the night before. Again, apologies for the inconvenience we have brought upon you."

Dom nodded to him and gave a slight smile, though his eyes betray the sneering glint on them as they glanced towards the embarrassed Dominus of the other Roman house who lost his slaves. "Apologies are unnecessary, soldier. It's understandable to make sure and check to see if other Roman houses are harboring such criminals within them. Though, I suggest that you ensure into looking upon _real _evidence first before inspecting the households, lest you might not get yourselves caught up in humiliation upon false bold accusations from someone such as him."

"We'll do just that, Dominus. Thank you for your sincere generosity."

But before the Roman soldiers were about to leave, the Dominus started shouting aloud and pointed straight at Dom with a wild accusing fervor look upon him. "No! I know that they were here! This man who calls him Dominus of this house, must be harboring them! They must be hiding somewhere here! Search around more!"

"Come on, you-! Stop that right now before you embarrass us further and waste more of our time!" the leader of the Roman search-party group growled annoyed at him.

"But-but-!"

"I suggest you do as he says because otherwise, I won't hesitate into spreading words about your actions today to others in society circles," Dom deadpans calmly like he's trying to make his statement a threat to the other Dominus.

When he heard this, he thought at first that Dom was bluffing until he said out loud to mention it for all of them to hear. "Let's see…if I remember correctly, the gossip I've heard about you from society circles is that you use to have a short dalliance with the lady of House Daminicus when her husband has gone to battle to deal with rebels from the other side of the Roman borders."

There was a sudden stunned silence as the Dominus paled almost sickly white, showing that the gossip Dom has heard and mentioned it out loud, was true to its exact point. And some of the Roman soldiers started glaring at the Dominus of House Varinius angrily like they knew who the man's wife was and are quite angered upon this disrespect among Romans.

"Oh! Or was it when I heard of the time when you bribed an advisor of House Turisus to sharing advice and somehow convince his master to make relations upon your house?" Dom continues in a slightly cheerful tone, that nearly got another one of the Freedom fighters in the line-up to break his cool stand and laugh out loud, which, fortunately, his fellow brother beside him noticed quickly and stopped him on time with a discreet elbow strike to his side.

"Oh wait-here's the best part of gossip that I've heard from rumors or whispers…the time when you been secretly giving courting gifts to the daughter of the Dominus of House Gallius under the fake alias that you were a man in the age of eighteen, same exact age as hers, I believe?" Dom said in an inquiring tone, and this time this gossip part has got all Roman soldiers of the search party group and the leader himself to glare furiously at the House Varinius' Dominus who shrinks under their dagger glares.

Gannicus lowly whispered to Oen standing beside him while trying to hold back his amused smirk. "I didn't know that our Dominus has quite a serpent's tongue!?" Oen nearly smiles when he heard this, but he swiftly composes himself to be blank and cool once more so that the Romans wouldn't notice.

Once Dom was done sharing the gossip which part of them is almost all true, the Romans are now pushing and shoving the Dominus out, treating him like he's now the criminal as the leader nodded to him in thanks upon sharing these revelations out loud, even if it's gossip or not and then all the Romans left, leaving Dom and the line-up of his Freedom fighters in the main entrance. Until the guards up above the walls reported to Dom below that the Romans are now gone, Dom finally relaxed and turned to smile at the one who almost broke out laughing with amusement from what happened.

"Sir Duro?"

"Yes, Dominus?" said the Freedom fighter in a shaky voice on the line-up, and this man Duro is the younger brother of Agron who was the one beside him that elbowed to stop him on time from giving them away.

"I suggest you let it out now before you hurt yourself on keeping it in," Dom said with a slightly amused grin. And once he said that, Duro stopped acting blank and cool like the others and nearly bends himself over laughing uncontrollably, with Agron and a few others joining in. "Oh, Gods! I never felt this amused ever since the time you called upon that Roman noblewoman that she is quite a whore in front of the whole society party you were in years ago! HAHA! That was brilliant, Dominus!"

"Yes, well-the man was puffing up like a proud peacock of all things when he made those 'accusations' as he brought the Romans here," Dom said with a dim shrug, looking calm and composed that he is like this is usually normal for him.

Agron snorted, "I never get tired of seeing you strike back at them with your sharp words, Dominus! It looks like the Roman master there is going to be in big trouble once those other houses found out about the gossip of him from the soldiers."

Dom nearly gave out a small grin as he said. "As the saying goes from where I come from-the voice is mightier than the sword!"

"Too right! You sure showed him, Dominus!" one of the freedom fighters crowed, praising him.

Then Dom snaps back to his usual cold self as he waves his hands to them. "Alright, that's enough. Show's over and get back to your posts and such! We've all went through enough for the day, so rest up and be prepared for more in the future and train yourselves ready for them!" he said, nearly ordering them to do what he just said, and his freedom fighters understood the same way as Dominus felt and they went their separate ways to rest after another successful night raid on freeing more slaves and killing more Romans who dare to stop them from their missions.

Gannicus could tell that the men wanted to celebrate from their success, the ordeals of the latest night raid took a toll on them and it seems the celebration will have to wait until tomorrow. Until then, he quickly moved to stay beside Dom, but at least he let him get a little closer enough to walk beside him as he felt too exhausted and tired to give him the cold shoulder or avoid him by keeping a distance away.

Dom went to check on the hidden freed people first and Gannicus watched amazed that the alcove room where the walled statue heads reveal to be various hidden rooms or safe rooms to keep the free slaves hidden and safe from the Romans searching for them. Dom pulled and twisted the horn of a raging mad bull's head and the eyes glowed magically before the wall moves to show a large room where Pietros and the freed people were waiting anxiously inside the hidden place and they become relieved upon seeing Dom there as he smiles kindly and reassures them that it's safe now to come out.

There are a few people who praised Dom for helping them again, and when all of them got out of the hidden safe room, Pietros and Nasir guided them back to their new quarters where they're temporarily living in with comforts before the time comes that they'll be guided and sent off through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

Then Dom and Gannicus walked through the hallways of the grand house to get to their quarters and Dom silently drops Gannicus off to his rooms before he went on to get to his and have his rest.

But Gannicus stopped him from leaving as he asked, "Can I have a moment of your time alone tomorrow?"

Dom stopped upon hearing his words and turned slowly to look at him with a blank face.

Gannicus continued before Dom might snap at him. "Please, I only wish some small conversation with you. If it's all right, Dominus?"

There was silence between them for a moment and then Dom nodded dimly to show he's allowing Gannicus to do so for now. "Tomorrow then, we'll see each other. But for now, we rest. There are still other matters that I need to deal with, so the conversation you wished from me will have to be brief and quick, Gannicus."

He understood and was glad to have some spare time with his love interest at least, as Gannicus nodded to him in understanding and then Dom turns and leaves, going straight to wherever his main quarters are, which the Celtic warrior still doesn't know. Gannicus just watch him leave silently before he turns and enters his quarters. After he cleans himself up and then lies down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, he wonders thinking about what will come tomorrow and how the conversation between him and Dom will turn out.

OOOOO

It was the next day already as it passes by, and Gannicus joins the other warriors in the training area, making sure that he's sparring with the secret freedom fighters as they train themselves for more raids to come in the future. He spars with Crixus again, but this time he wins the fight between them, much to the Gaul man's annoyance as he scowled fiercely when he got defeated.

But Gannicus didn't give out a smug smirk, for he just reaches out a friendly hand instead, in the plan of still making friends among the secret group members. Crixus looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before he takes it and lets him pull him up to stand on his feet again.

Though Crixus still doesn't trust the new fighter among his freedom-fighting brothers, he nodded to Gannicus that it was a good spar they had, which Gannicus nods back in respect. Then they turned when the other freedom fighters came approaching them and they started discussing more other subjects and inane talks like what's been going on in their usual days in House Dracone or something like that.

But then there was one topic that hit the nerve upon Gannicus.

"Wait-you people bet against me?" he exclaimed almost incredulously and offended upon hearing about this.

One of the freedom fighters of the secret group snorts at his exclamation and grinned at him. "Of course we did! You should know that we believe you have no chance of passing the tests once our Dominus lays them upon you!"

"If it comforts you, Nasir and I voted that you might be able to pass them and deem yourself proven trustworthy," Pietros offered, which got his lover Barca looking at him in confusion on why he bet on Gannicus' side. Agron, on the other hand, looked at Nasir with shock as if he couldn't believe that his Syrian lover would side with Gannicus and betray their friend.

"Speaking of the Dominus-where is he by the way?" Gannicus wonders as he decided to shake off this betting on him away and turn to the other matter, especially about his love interest. He looks around curiously. "I know that he's a good fighter and all, but why doesn't he train here with you all?"

Crixus snorted and glared at him as if the idea was stupid. "You've seen how our Dominus likes to keep his secrets as well as _we _do from our enemies and such. You think he would share what kind of fighting techniques he uses against them?"

"So where does he-?"

Nasir answers his question with a smile, nodding towards the Dracone mansion. "He trains himself inside his house. In fact, the Dominus is training with his magic golems right now."

"What!?" exclaimed one of the fighters name Donar upon hearing this. "The hell didn't you say so?! I don't want to miss another training scene with the Dominus when he goes off fighting with those things!"

Gannicus became confused when nearly all of the freedom fighters ran back to the house to watch Dom train, and the ones remaining behind chuckled amused as if this is usually normal before they followed after the others.

It wasn't long before they got in and Gannicus followed them when they went running straight in a direction to where the area Dom is training himself in. One of them reached first, getting into what looked to be a grand hall room and saw Anya and Sirena already in there, standing and watching behind pillars. Upon seeing them, the fighter demanded, "Oy! Did we miss it!? AAH!"

THWACK!

What appeared to be a blank-faced stone mannequin came out of nowhere right in front of the surprised fighter as it flew pinned to the wall upon being impaled by a spear.

Then Gannicus watched stunned when the stone figure somehow moves on its own like a puppet without strings, as it pulls the spear out of its body and then ran at something-or rather someone to attack back.

All the freedom fighters and Gannicus gathered behind pillars and such to watch Dom fighting three to five stone figures with his twin katana swords, and he was expertly graceful upon dodging every one of their attacks and retaliating, but each stone figure kept getting up from its hits and continued to attack Dom in the fighting area space.

Gannicus watched a bit worriedly as Dom fight these many numbers of magic stone 'Golems' he conjured to train himself on fighting. Though he knew that he's powerful with his magic, it seems that Dom is pushing himself to the limits on fighting more without it. And he could tell easily that even though Dom can even the odds as he fights the stone figures with either the twin swords he has on hand or the various weapons prepared on stand by from the other side, it looks like he's far outnumbered and outmatched by them.

His thoughts became true when one of the golems found an opening at Dom, struck at him swiftly and Dom didn't have time to dodge as his feet were kicked apart and he fell right on his back, just as all golems attack swiftly at the same time to stab him down.

Before Gannicus was about to intervene on this, Dom somehow managed to duck away from the blows, sliding right between the figures' legs and then stands up again and striking back. The Celtic warrior kept his focus on Dom, watching and ignoring the sounds of the other fighters beside him cheering for Dom and sharing bets with one another on which strike might bring Dom down and such.

It didn't take long about two hours later for Dom to finally get it over with and deal with all the golems he's fighting against by striking down and through their 'cores', and they dropped down on the ground, crumbling to pieces once Dom has done that. After the golems had fallen, the freedom fighters and others broke out in whooping yells and cheers for Dom and he nearly turned around looking slightly surprised upon seeing them there and not noticing that they were there back then, watching the whole thing.

Then Dom maintained his cool and composed himself and nearly frowns upon his face on seeing Gannicus grinning widely beside those who were watching and cheering him on. He didn't like the way how Gannicus looked at him with new shining eyes of respect and lust within them and Dom knew that the Celtic warrior won't relent on his pursuits towards him, even when he saw how he fought so expertly with different fighting techniques, much different from the ancient Roman fighting styles and such.

But it didn't take long for Dom to realize that it wasn't any help that his fair slender muscled body similar to a swimmer's build, was fair and pale in beauty and grace, even with the sweat covering almost all of his skin, making his ethereal appearance even more beautiful than before in Gannicus' eyes. Dom knew very well when he reached over to grab his discarded robes and put them on, he could feel the pointed gaze from Gannicus staring behind him as he bends over slightly to pick them up.

When Dom turned to look back at Gannicus as usual with his icy glare, he didn't notice that Anya and Sirena came running to his side to give him water to quench his thirst and exhaustion from his self-training. It worked on distracting Dom from glaring coldly at Gannicus as he turns his attention away to take a cup of water with a grateful smile to the girls kindly giving it to him and then he nearly jumps in surprise when Agron came running to his side and slapped him on the shoulder in appreciation for watching the fight.

"Good fight as always, Dominus! You amaze me with those unique techniques you use to fight against your golems!" Agron praised him.

Dom just nods dimly to one of his freedom fighters in acceptance of his praise. Then he turns to others as they gather around him, praising and congratulating him upon watching such a spectacle before their eyes. Gannicus agrees to Agron's words for the fighting techniques that Dom used were unlike anything he had seen before, but then they all don't know that Dom had learned and hone those particular fighting skills from the future in modern times. Dom used them all upon learning about them to his advantage and it always pleases him how he surprises his enemies when he uses all the strange and unique fighting skills, mixing along with weaponry in different types.

Before Gannicus was about to move forward and ask Dom about their promised conversation, somehow Dom sensed this and quickly avoids him before he could blink and react, and swiftly runs away while the freedom fighters talk to one another upon praising over the training fight scene they've just witnessed upon, and didn't realize that their Dominus just left until one of them noticed and voiced it out.

By the time the others noticed this, Dom was already gone and back in his safe place at his main quarters, and Gannicus nearly frowned at this when he saw Dom flee, but he became amused within upon seeing such a sight that he fled like a startled cat after it was done pouncing upon its prey.

OOOOO

When Dom got to safety inside his quarters, Dom gave out a relieved sigh and then frowns looking down upon himself as he smells the stink of sweat he has from his self-training and went to the baths to clean up and change his robes to new ones again. By the time he got out, fresh and clean and donning new robes, he was almost surprised again upon seeing Anya there in his rooms without knocking to let him know she came, but from the look on her face that he had seen before with Sirena's last trouble from the previous raid, it worries him again upon the new kind of problem this time.

However, Anya seemed to sense and read Dom's thoughts and she quickly reassured him speaking swiftly. "It's okay, Dom! There's no trouble this time. I just came by to report some new piece of news from one of the spies of the other raids for this week."

Dom nodded to this and he just gave her a pointed silent look to go straight to the point. Anya nodded and continued. "The next raid coming up soon a night from now, there is a society party going on with all Roman nobles leisure on food and wine and whatever topics of discussion will be talked about, and all the slaves there will be locked away in their cells, and not one house slave will be serving them because the party is private to Romans only, all nobles and soldiers alike."

Dom instantly frowns, nearly ruining the freshly-clean fair looks on his face, as he hears the news. "You've got to be kidding me! Another society party?! Don't they have enough of that upon forcing me to go to these sorts of things!?" he demanded annoyed, looking at Anya as if trying to make sure with his pointed glare that this is not another joke to be pulled onto him.

Though Anya wanted to shiver with fear under the icy-cold gaze Dom is staring upon her, she stood her ground and faced him bravely and confirmed it firmly. "Unfortunately, that's what the spy from the next raid has said. The party is our only chance upon freeing the slaves from their prison while the Romans are busy with their meetings and such. And with the added measure of lacing their drinks, there won't be a problem blocking our way once we get them out."

Dom was silent for a moment before he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers to ease the annoyance he's feeling. "Sometimes, I hate it when there's a reasonable point in a plan somewhere," he mutters softly before he nodded to Anya and ordered her to tell the freedom fighters about the next raid coming up and the preparations needed.

Anya quickly ran off to do just that and she left Dom alone in his dark thoughts as he brooded over the next raid he'll be forced to go to-that he _really _doesn't like at all-when he's living and masquerading as a noble in Roman society and such. He hoped that the other freedom fighters and his friends who will be going into the next raid will also feel the same way he's feeling upon hearing about this.

Dom's thoughts became true when the group of freedom fighters gathered together for a meeting in his main office room to recap on the plans and preparations for the next raid they're going to, and Crixus and Agron didn't hesitate into voicing out their thoughts and complaints about this.

"Why should we go to this party and display ourselves in it like we're nothing but furniture for them to ogle and touch us upon?!" Crixus said angrily. "I say we go to that party and rain hell upon it by killing them all!"

Agron growled lowly, almost sounding like a real beast. "I agree! I'm still furious from the last party that time when one of those Roman bitches dared to use my brother Duro like a sex toy!"

Dom sighed and nearly smiled upon the two men's words. "Although I agree on raining hellfire and blood literally into that household upon the next raid-it's better that we do the plan, as usual, going into that party with a secret invite and lace all their drinks with the sleeping potion, that Pietros will be tasked into convincing one of the slaves there to do it, and then once they're all knocked out cold, we'll free all the slaves and get them out."

Donar snorted at this. "Easier said than done, Dominus! Didn't you say that these Romans at the party will be talking to themselves and such? They'll be too busy on whatever inane conversations they're having, much less to drink their laced wine!"

Dom cocked a brow and deadpan to him calmly. "Not if the main topic that will make them drink all their laced wine and drinks, is _me _being in their house. In case you've forgotten-I'm largely the huge _talk _among the Roman society."

Pietros became worried about this as he said concerned. "Um, are you sure that you'll be able to hold out better than last time? You nearly gave yourself away when some of the Romans dared to provoke you at that former event."

Both Barca and Duro snorted amused upon remembering that so-called event that happened before, thanks to the stupid Romans who made the mistake on striking nerves right at Dom's temper and igniting it into killing all Romans from the previous raid as they freed and got the slaves out, while almost exposing himself as the leader of the freedom fighters. Gannicus was wondering about it curiously upon hearing this, but it looks like he'll ask about it later during the promised talk with Dom.

Dom nearly blushed in embarrassment upon being reminded of that, cleared his throat, and composed himself. "Don't worry. I'll be perfectly calm and cool during that society party soon." Dom replies reassuringly to his friend Pietros.

Nasir added in with an amused grin, though internally he also feels worried the same as his friend Pietros. "Mayhap perhaps you should bring a 'stress ball' Dominus, as you call it, just in case your temper might become ignited again by those Romans."

Dom glared at his other friend, offended that Nasir would think such a thing, that he would lose it or something at the next raid on the Roman party. Then he glared at others who snorted amused upon Nasir's suggestion and his pointed gaze quickly render them silent when he turned to them.

After the meeting which was a bit quick and short, Dom dismissed the freedom fighters upon confirming that the plans were followed precisely and that they'll obediently follow through it as it commences on the next night raid at the party. Gannicus tries his chance again to have the promised talk with Dom when the gathered people all left but then he senses it coming, swiftly turns away, and leaves the room to get back to his private main ones in safety away from him. Gannicus knew that Dom is somehow trying to avoid being alone with him, but he understands that he's too busy because of the raids that needed to be done for this week, but he swore to have his promised talk with him, even if it's the last thing he'd ever do until his last breath or something.

Time seems to pass by so fast as it's now the promised night of the party they'll be raiding into secretly, and Dom dressed himself up smartly handsome that he is in slightly dark Roman noble robes and clothing, but made sure he looked to be nobly superior enough that other Roman nobles wouldn't dare to mess with him from looking upon his 'Ice King' bearing and such. Then he made sure that his freedom fighters weren't uncomfortable enough as they try to fake-looking good for the Romans to ogle on, even though they have hated doing this before until Dom freed them all from slavery and they joined his cause.

And even though both Barca and Agron didn't like having their lovers coming along for this night raid, they knew that they have to stay by Dom's side and play their part in the party to subdue all Romans with Dom's magic potions, just so they will free the slaves without any problems blocking their way.

It wasn't long before they are arriving towards the Roman house they'll be raiding, with the freedom-fighting men riding on a large wagon, which is big enough to carry the freed slaves from the house the party is commencing and Dom rides in a noble carriage with his two friends Pietros and Nasir inside, and Gannicus as well, much to his slight disagreement with this but relented for now. Dom didn't notice that Pietros and Nasir exchanged secret grins upon seeing Dom turning away from Gannicus to look out the carriage window and watch the scenery pass by, while Gannicus stared at the ethereal beautiful man with love-struck gazing eyes.

As they arrived, right to the Roman house's grand entrance, Dom composed himself, looking cool and ready and dons an emotionless face of a proud and cold-faced noble then Pietros and Nasir played their part as his personal servants, opening the carriage doors and escorting Dom out with bowed heads. Gannicus follows behind, playing as Dom's personal bodyguard.

The Roman guards and soldiers of the house bowed their heads to the Dominus of House Dracone when he and his men arrived, and even though they wanted to sneer at the fighters Dom had brought with him, they knew better than to question any Roman noble's company as they go into the party they're invited into. The master of the Roman house who's hosting the party was surprised upon seeing Dom, and though he knew that he didn't invite him at all, he was too glad and gleefully happy to have him there as well.

"Ah, the grand and great Dominus of House Dracone!" the Roman master of his house said jovially, sucking up to him like he's become the man's faithful servant or something.

Dom held back his sneer of disgust upon the Roman noble doing such an action towards him and gave a friendly fake-smile. "I hope you don't mind me joining your little private party? I was given a secret invite from one of the others invited here as well. I was getting a little bored in my house and decided to have some fun by coming here."

"Not at all! Not at all, good sir! It's quite a pleasantry and honor to have you here with us, Lord Dracone! Please come in, my servants will lead you to where the party is being held. You can send off your slaves to be tending the carriages you rode upon at the stables." the master said, giving a disgusted look at Dom's men who he brought as a company.

Dom quickly cuts in, "Only a few of them I need to bring in with me to your house. You have to understand, I've been caught into many assassinations attempts lately, and I'd rather have more bodyguards than one beside me."

The master understood and nodded vigorously at him with a big smile, that nearly disgusts some of the secret freedom fighters in Dom's present company tonight. "Of course! I don't mind-it's horrible with what you've been through. Yes, you can bring some with you-but not too many! You have to understand-this party of mine is only exclusive for us Romans and there will be no slaves present, save they stand guard from outside it."

Dom nodded with a slightly pleased look on his face and nearly managed to hide the deceptive glint in his eyes. "Thank you, good sir."

Then he turned and couldn't hide the disgusted expression on his face when he looked to his trusted fighters and a few of them nearly gave Dom away upon seeing it. Then Dom softly whispers to the others on who will be going in with him while the others go to the stables and stand guard and are ready as the raid plan bears fruit. Those who weren't coming with Dom were disappointed but they nodded to their leader understanding and went off to the stables and patiently wait until Dom sends out the signal for them to pick them up with the group of freed slaves in the Roman household.

The group of people that Dom is having them by his side are Gannicus, Pietros, Nasir, Barca, Agron, Andros, and Crixus. Dom made sure that he gave pointed warning looks at Gannicus, Agron, and Crixus to not give themselves away before the party starts and follow the plan obediently without being side-tracked by something else. The three men understood and nodded to Dom to promise that they will behave and not react upon being provoked or prodded when some of the Roman nobles in the house might come and ogle upon them as if they were nothing but measly treasures or pieces of furniture to fondle upon or something.

Though the men didn't like this at all, since some of them had experienced this, before when they were slaves and after they were freed and fight on Dom's cause, it seems that they didn't need to worry upon being ambushed by the Romans as they all watched in amusement, when they got in through the entrance and were being escorted to a guest room so that Dom will quickly prepare himself before the party, the Romans instantly reacted upon seeing Lord Dracone and hounded upon him like a mob group as they were surprised to see him there with them for the party.

Dom tried to bear it all and hold in his temper as each Roman tried questioning, talking, and sucking up to him like he's a God-like deity come to earth before them when he just came in with his company only seconds ago from the entrance, and he nearly glared with betrayal upon his freedom fighters when they stood by and watched with amusement and slight pity for him. He tried to maneuver around them and escape with the sounded excuse to the overcrowding of Romans that he needs to get into a private room he's being escorted to and prepare himself before he talks with others at the private party.

Dom nearly held back his reaction upon taking out his hidden dagger to swiftly attack, that he brought underneath his robes and behind his back, when one of the Romans, a middle-aged woman grabbed hold of him by the arm and offered to help escort him there, instead of one of the servants. Dom knew that she's trying to get closer and suck up to him more, upon getting any kind of reward when she helps him out and he held back his disgusted sneer at her when he felt the subtle rubbing of her hand against his bare forearm.

He gave a fake smile and thanked her for the offer as he accepts it and the woman quickly pulls him to the guest room, ignoring the men Dom has brought in as company following behind them. Only Gannicus was the one who was frowning fiercely upon the sight, thinking darkly in his head like he wished he could wrap his strong hands around the Roman woman's neck and strangle her to death for daring to touch and hold his beautiful love-interest. He was glad to see that Dom is not liking this at all as he tries to discreetly pull and break away from the woman's hold but she kept her grip firm on him slightly tight so that she wouldn't lose him.

Dom was relieved that they're now in the guest room as his fighters followed right inside and then he gave a fake-convincing smile on his face and tries to persuade the Roman woman who grabbed hold of him to leave them alone. "Thank you for the escort, good lady. But please leave me be for a moment so that I'll better prepare myself before coming in for the party."

Unfortunately, the woman didn't leave as she turns deaf upon his words and she kept beaming at him with a pretty face, but in Dom's eyes and inner thoughts, it's like looking at an ugly face of a Gorgon itself.

"Nonsense!" she tittered to him with a lilting giggle that's meant to seduce him or something. "I wish to accompany you more, my lord, and help you prepare yourself. Just send your slaves away to guard outside and I will gladly help you with the task."

_Now I wish I brought my snakes with me instead of my dagger._

Dom thought darkly in his mind as he still gave a fake smiling look at her, even though he wanted to change it into a sneering cold expression just to intimidate and scare her away. "I really appreciate such an offer, but I'm afraid I'd rather be alone, for there are some private matters that I need to prepare for."

Then she beamed brighter in a disgusting way to Dom's sights and leans in closer in an attempt to cuddle her body against his, which Dom nearly froze with sudden anger upon sensing this. "Come now, my lord," she purred in a seductive tone of voice, trying to convince him to let her stay. "Let me assist you in whatever private matters that you needed preparing. Just send out your slaves and let me stand or _lie _by your side to help you with the task you wish to do so. Also-I suggest getting the slaves out quickly for I see that one of them seems to be slightly unwell."

Indeed, it seems that when Gannicus was still glaring dangerously at the Roman woman leaning closer to Dom, he didn't realize that Pietros, the one who is 'unwell' from the woman's words, was trying to cough out loud discreetly, looking almost like a cat trying to hack up a hairball from its throat.

It looked like that he was trying to get Dom or the others' attention for something urgent, but then Gannicus realized why Pietros was suddenly acting like that, for he quickly noticed and saw how Dom is slowly reaching for his favored dagger hidden behind his back, beneath his dark robes that he chose to wear for the party and was about to pull it out and stab the Roman noblewoman swiftly right from behind her back.

Gannicus knew that Dom is going to get into trouble if he gave himself away so easily because of that woman, so he made a bold move by coming quickly and grabbed Dom with one of his strong hands, away from the sight of the woman, right at the wrist of his hand that's now gripping tightly upon the hilt of his dagger that he's reaching for, hidden behind his back.

He explained smoothly to the Roman noblewoman who's staring at him shocked as if stunned at his audacity to come close to his master Dominus. "Milady, please leave. Milord has an illness that he needs to treat himself privately in this room. This is the reason why he needs to prepare himself before joining the party, it is a grave matter he needs to deal with."

Upon saying these words, the woman instantly lets go and backs away from Dom as if he's turned into poison in her very eyes and sight, and might be deadly contagious. "Oh! My apologies, my lord! I didn't know that you are also unwell. Will you be alright?"

Gannicus could almost feel the relief radiating upon Dom as he relaxed upon his hold, but his hand didn't let go of the grip he has on his as it's still holding the hidden weapon at his back. Dom calmly said, "Don't worry, madam. I will be fine. I just need to take my medicine for a short while, compose myself and come join you at the party. I won't be long anyway, so gratitude for the assistance-but it is not needed. Would you mind leaving now, please?"

The woman hurried to do so, complying this time as she didn't want to contract whatever disease Dom has upon him to affect her as well, but then she reluctantly turns back and inquires to him again with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you're alright, milord? Does this illness of yours affect your…?"

Dom quickly answers her before she might ask something that he didn't want to respond lest he might end up giving himself away already and snap at her harshly. "My illness doesn't affect whatever parts upon me in dire consequences, madam. After taking my medicine and such, I become perfectly fine to rights as I am from before."

His words seem to reassure her and she gave the seductive look again at him. "My offer still stands, if you want, milord."

Dom nearly shivers with disgust again upon her words and nodded dimly to her. "I'll consider it later. Again, gratitude."

By the time, the Roman noblewoman has finally left and gone, leaving Dom and his secret freedom fighters alone in the room as the door shuts closed behind her-Pietros and Nasir, who were standing by the door, nearly gave out surprised yells aloud and dodged away as a dagger came flying and strikes right at the door as it impaled almost deep into the wood with a sound 'CRACK!' but fortunately, no one noticed upon hearing it from outside the room.

"I'd rather lie in a bed of _scorpions_-than lie with the likes of you!" Dom instantly hissed angrily in a sudden rant, outraged fury in his eyes as if disgusted with the thought of having sex with that middle-aged lusty woman.

"Wow…that's a new record!" Andros whispered to Crixus and he snorted upon hearing him comment upon Dom's cold-snapping temper.

Dom was nearly trembling visibly in his rage upon all of them being in this party and the Romans didn't hesitate to come upon him like starved-hungry vultures. He almost growls in frustration as he clenches his fists tightly to his side and closes his eyes shut like he's trying to calm himself down from his rising temper.

"I swear-if another Roman dares to come near me and suck me up as if I'm completely made up of pure gold or something-I'm going to _literally _scream bloody murder and start stabbing people right about now!" he ranted snapping, feeling very mad and annoyed.

"Please don't! I understand your anger, Dominus-but you need to bear with it until the time comes for you to do your part after Pietros has done his task on getting a servant here to lace all the party drinks!" Nasir said gently, trying to help his friend to tone down his angered emotions and cursing internally at the Roman woman who dared to provoke him into the way he is now.

Dom nearly whines complaining as he swiftly breathes deeply to calm himself in meditation as he said softly. "This is one of the reasons why I _hate _going through these sorts of party things! These Romans are so unbearable to the point-that I truly wish I could conjure up fire right now to _burn _the whole house down!"

"Much as I appreciate such a vindictive plan to get rid of these Romans tonight-I think it's better that we're not _in _it if you decide to do so, Dominus," Barca said calmly, not fazed that Dom could magically conjure fire of all his amazing powerful abilities.

Agron nodded in agreement as well as the others, and though they all liked the idea, they knew very well that they needed to be discreet in their raid tonight for they finally realized why Dom wanted a quick quiet one for this one because the Roman house they're in, is slightly near and close to the city capital-and they figured out that if one of the masters of the house has somehow regained consciousness or something, he will easily call for more Romans to stop them from their mission.

Dom sighs softly as he is now calmed down and then he nodded to Gannicus gratefully for what he did before. "Gratitude for before, Gannicus. I thank you for stopping me from doing something I'm about to regret-albeit that disgusting slutty bitch deserves it anyway," he said the latter part with a fierce scowl.

Gannicus nodded dimly to him and kept his silence when he saw the sudden threatening glares from Agron and Crixus as if daring him to not voice out what he wants in return for what he did to their Dominus. Though Gannicus savored on remembering the feel and touch that he has felt briefly when laying one of his hands to hold Dom's wrist as he grasped his dagger weapon, and felt slightly aroused in his imaginative mind upon thinking the next time that they might hold hands again, it is with Dom holding the dagger and trying to strike him.

Fortunately, Dom didn't notice this as he composed himself again to be calm and cool and then after he made sure that no one else is outside from his magic sensing and they stayed inside silently for a slightly long moment in the guest room to make a fake show that Dom is preparing himself, he magically creates some sort of invisible bubble to surround them and then Gannicus watches as foggy images of slaves that are in the Roman household came to view upon the invisible walls of the magic bubble and then Dom started singing the Freedom song, sending the call in magical waves so that only the slaves could hear it.

Gannicus was amazed that Dom could be so calm as he sang the Freedom song in his unique language at the Roman house they're in. And he glances about, seeing the slaves of the household, from the bubble's images, reacted upon hearing and recognizing the song and quickly hide their expressions before the Roman soldiers, guards and their masters noticed it, while they continue their tasks on serving up the food, wine, and other preparations for the private party of their master owners.

It didn't take long for one of the slave servants to sneak away and try to find where the song came from and the bubble showed one image of the exact slave coming right to a stop outside the private room and was nervous upon knocking at the door or not. Nasir gently nudged Dom for him to stop singing and once he sees the servant outside showing on the magic bubble, he made it disappear with a wave of his hand and nodded to Pietros to do his part.

Pietros opened the door to let the nervous servant inside the room, surprising him that they somehow sensed him coming, and once he got inside, he almost stiffened in fright on seeing Dom but he relaxed when he calmly showed him the Dragon mark on his arm, relieved to see that this is the one who came to save and free them all once they hear the Freedom song.

Then Pietros whispered to the servant on the task that he needed to do, and then the servant quickly leaves after nodding vigorously in determination, grabbing the object handed by Pietros and dashes out of the room in a frenzied hurry like he wanted to get it over with so that he and the other slaves of the house will be set free by their savior.

Dom asks Pietros as they watched the servant has gone and he shuts the door. "Have you done it?"

Pietros nodded and whispers back like a Roman guard might be listening in from outside the room. "That person is already going to do the task of lacing every drink with the potion, my lord. All that's left is to wait."

Dom nodded satisfied at this, then he readies himself once more and went out of the room to get to the party with the others following behind him.

Just as they were reaching towards a doorway of what appeared to be the grand hall where the hosted private party is at, Dom stops along with the others behind a thick stone pillar that blocks them from others' sights and then Dom turns to address his men. "Gannicus will be the only one staying by my side. All of you will wait outside the party hall and stand guard, in case something else might happen and about."

Before they were about to protest about, specifically from Agron and Crixus, Dom stopped them with a pointed glare that renders them silent and still again. "No arguments. We can't risk the chances of letting these Romans be suspicious if you get into the private party with me. I'll have Gannicus as an exception as I'll be convincing them while all of you are outside." Dom turns to Andros and gives him a special task. "Andros, when you have the chance to sneak about, take it. Find our fellow spy in this place. She has completed and done her part-it's time for her to come home with us."

Andros smiled widely and bowed to him almost grandly. "I am very honored to do such a task at such an extravagant event such as tonight, milord!"

Dom warns him with a sharp snap. "At least try to be discreet as you prowl about, Andros. We don't want another commotion to happen again like the last time you _accidentally _made a blunder." he blushes slightly in embarrassment upon the reminder that happened before.

"Should I assist him?" Crixus asked like he wanted to come along in case that Andros might run to trouble. But really, he was just looking for a fight as he was eager for one, which Dom knows very well coming from the Gaul man as he glares at him sternly.

"No. As I said, you and the others stand guard and wait until the laced drinks have gotten all the Romans to fall asleep and we come out of the party to go and free the slaves. Nothing more. We can't let this plan go sideways as we've already gone too far right in the middle of it," Dom said firmly.

With that said, Dom and his freedom fighters readied themselves to follow the plan exactly and precisely as it is and then Dom nodded to Gannicus and the two of them walked towards the doorway to get into the party inside that grand hall room. The Roman guards stopped the two men and shook their heads at Dom that Gannicus is not allowed inside, but when their eyes looked straight at Dom's eyes, Gannicus saw how his eyes seem to magically glow white like he's hypnotizing the guards to do his silent bidding or something.

For it worked as the guards went into a hypnotic daze and then they stand aside to let Dom and Gannicus go through and inside the party. Dom nodded dimly to them and made sure that they forget about it as they walked through the doorway and into the party where all the Roman nobles are gathered about to enjoy their time in it and talking to one another.

Gannicus thought that these Roman vultures might come upon Dom again, but then he noticed Dom's subtle wave of his hand, he created some sort of invisible cover on the two of them and realized that they didn't notice him and Dom yet until the magic-wielding man wishes to.

Once Dom sees all the cups full of drinks in it, as well as full wine jugs, were placed upon the serving table beside the food in all of its grandness, the master quickly dismisses all the servants and slaves to get out and leave them be. After Dom and Gannicus watch, all the slaves leave, also being forced back to their prison cells by the Roman guards, the doors shut to signal the start of the party.

Then Dom and Gannicus watched as all the Romans partied about and gossip and talk to one another in their private party all their own, but the two of them noticed that only a few have taken cups of wine or any other drinks that were served, which they don't know and were unaware that they're all laced with Dom's sleeping-drug potions.

Dom knew that he needed to get all the Romans to get all the laced drinks at once and he loathed to do this, but he gave a subtle nod to Gannicus to stand by and be ready and the Celtic warrior seemed to understand a little as he stepped aside and Dom went to the middle of the room so that all attention will be turned towards him when he drops the magic shield that's covering himself from all their sights upon him.

Dom conjured a cup into his hand, similar to the cups that were served and disguised the drink he placed into it to look like the laced wine when in the truth that it's not. He swiftly waves his hand to drop the shield down from himself and it wasn't long before the Romans finally noticed him and turned to stare upon him as one cried out and pointed at him.

Dom gave a fake-smile and raises his cup for all of them to pay attention. "May I propose a toast? To the great and grandest host of this amazing party," he said almost grandly.

Once he said that, all of the Romans followed heed and had a cup in their hands with wine or any alcoholic drinks on it, that's laced with the sleeping potion and they raised their cups the same as Dom.

Dom continued with a smile, but this time it's genuine and secretively deceptive. "Gratitude for hosting a party, that will grant us the privilege to talking to one another and converse about everything in society about our successes and victories in life-as well as gossip about any scandals of those who are undeserving of it!"

Some of the Romans laughed merrily at his joke, as there were a few Roman nobles among them who like to gossip such kinds of scandals and won't have to worry about it being spread out as this is a private party.

Dom nodded. "A toast to you, grandmaster! And a great party will be off tonight beyond all nights!"

"Hear, hear!" the master cried jovially, accepting the praise, and once Dom made the show of drinking his cup, the man and all Romans followed his example as they took a drink from their cups as well. But they didn't know from the amused looks in the eyes of the hidden Gannicus and the revealed Dom, that they will be drinking straight to their sleep literally in that very party.

Just as the master of the household drank his cup of wine, he instantly dropped dead and went snoring upon sitting on his chair, fast asleep and knocked unconscious. It didn't take long for all Romans to fall asleep, under the strong spell of the sleeping potions laced into their wine and drinks. While Dom just stood there poised and calm that he is, watching emotionless and blankly as the Romans dropped like flies as he drinks the colored water in the cup he's holding and smiling behind it.

Gannicus almost watched and stared in wonder and awe as the Romans dropped quickly like rocks and then there is almost absolute silence in the whole household now, except for the freedom-fighters waiting patiently outside and the excited slaves who are waiting with anxiety in their prison cells, expecting their savior to come to free them and get them out of the accursed Roman house.

After the two of them were sure that all Romans were knocked down and fallen asleep, the two quickly moved to leave the room and join the others waiting outside. When they got out, they saw the Roman soldiers that were guarding outside the party main doors, were also fallen asleep as they too had cups of the laced drinks. Dom nearly glared at Crixus who started kicking at the fallen Roman like he's making him wake up so that he'll fight him but ignored it as he barked at them that they need to get to the prison cells now and free the slaves.

They all followed Dom's lead as they went to the dungeons below the house and get to the slaves, but when they were almost halfway towards the cells, Dom stops a little as if sensing something is wrong.

"Dominus, what's the matter?" Agron asked as he became tense when Dom suddenly stopped during their trek down.

Dom didn't answer as his eyes narrowed to glare into deep the dark halls below that leads straight to the slaves' cells and prison. After a silent tense moment, he suddenly commanded, "Barca, Nasir. Take out your spears."

Both men became confused upon his command but followed it as they took out small sticks, which they are enchanted by Dom, as they magically lengthened into bladed spears upon tight grip from their hands and then Barca and Nasir poised their weapons at the ready to strike and attack at something ahead.

As Dom gestured for them to keep on moving forward and they did, it didn't take long for them to see what has gotten Dom to stop and sense what has gone wrong or something bad.

Dom and the others stopped in their tracks upon the slightly shocking sight of four Roman guards, still awake and not drugged as they didn't consume the laced drinks from the party and such, and two of them were holding their own prisoner, the first one pinning Andros to the wall with a strong arm against his throat and pointing his sword blade to keep him there, while the second one was holding the spy of the house, which is another girl that is a trusted and close friend to Dom and her name is Mira with fair tanned skin, forest green eyes, and long black hair.

She struggles to break free as the Roman soldier held her up by a strong grip at her hair. "Let go!" Mira cries with an angry snarl.

The Roman holding her, laughed with a sneer at her, but the laughing instantly died with a gurgle as two daggers came flying out of nowhere, that was swiftly thrown expertly by Dom, straight at the two Romans' necks and killing them instantly as they dropped dead and both Andros and Mira were free from their hold.

The other two Romans, who were standing guard with their fellow ones, were shocked upon the unexpected attacks and they didn't have time to react as both Barca and Nasir came running with battle cries and struck them through their chests with their spears and forced them to the wall behind them, impaling the two now-dead Romans onto it.

Then Dom and the others turned around upon hearing more awake and non-drugged Roman soldiers coming their way from behind, but it looks like that the alarm hasn't rung out yet from the sounds of them approaching towards them.

Dom glared straight at Agron and Crixus who looked back at him excitedly eager and then Dom ordered coldly calm. "Kill swiftly. But _silent_."

With that said, Agron and Crixus gave wide grins and they also brought out enchanted pen-like accessories from their hidden pockets as they magically lengthened into their swords with same tight grips upon them and the two men ran with battle yells, striking at the unsuspecting Romans as they were caught off-guard by the sudden attacks from the two freedom fighters.

Gannicus saw that Dom nearly roll his eyes and shake his head that the two men ignored his other order on attacking silently but then Dom reached out and handed over to him the similar-looking enchanted stick and was confused about what the object is.

Dom answers him calmly. "Just make a tight gripping hold on the stick and it will lengthen into a sword just like Crixus and Agron. I'm doing this only just you wouldn't miss the fun. Apologies that I only have one for you."

Gannicus grinned widely and took it from Dom's hands appreciating it. "Gratitude, Dom!"

Before Dom was about to snap at him for calling him by name so familiarly, Gannicus was already running to join the other two with a battle yell, and then Dom just watched the shadows and listen to the sounds of battle from behind back the way they came. Then he shakes his head again and turns to check on the others, which Pietros and Nasir were checking over Mira when she complains a little upon the abuse she suffered from being pulled by her hair, and Barca was patting his hand to Andros as comfort when he rubbed his sore neck.

"Are you two all right?" Dom asked them, looking at Mira with concern in his eyes.

Mira nodded to him with a smile, though her wincing and one hand over her abused hair was noticeably obvious. "I am well. Besides the hair-pulling and lifting-I'm fine."

Then Andros started babbling to Dom. "Boss, I don't know what happened! I swear I didn't do anything to make them notice me but then-!"

Dom sighs and looks at him calmly with a reassuring look that he's not blaming him at all for being caught. "Save your excuses. It wasn't a surprise that there would be some Romans who are not in the mood to drink wine, even when there's a party about or not. Just help me to free the slaves and guide them out of here."

They all nodded and followed his lead, knowing that the others will follow behind after they dealt with the Romans that were not drugged from the drinks.

It didn't take long, with help from Dom's powerful magic, to get to the cells and break every slave free and guide them out through the back doors, straight to where the stables are with the others waiting for them in the carriages and large wagon they rode to the Roman house.

As they freed the slaves and were going near the back doors, Nasir wanted to check on his lover and the others on why they haven't returned yet, but then his worries became dashed and unfounded as Agron, Crixus and Gannicus came straight to them with blood staining their hands and chests and gleeful smiles on their faces like they just went through a grand battle similar to the gladiator arena.

Dom rolls his eyes upon noticing their expressions but he nearly smiles upon seeing Gannicus glaring at Agron and Crixus like he lost a count of killing people or something but then he snaps out of it as he focused on guiding and leading the freed slaves to the stables.

It turns out that they don't need to concern for more Romans that might be on the stables standing guard, for the other freedom fighters who were waiting for them, had already dealt with them the moment they realized that the commotion the Romans had begun hearing, was Dom and the others freeing the slaves and fighting about. So they swiftly reacted and dealt with the remaining Romans and killed them all and they gave proud smiles to their Dominus as he came out and come upon this scene before him.

Dom sighs again and shakes his head before he gestured the free slaves to get into the large wagon, which they happily get in without protest or worry about it, for they trusted their savior when he had freed them all from bondage.

Once the last slave gets into the wagon and the other freedom fighters got into it and rode out first, Dom and the others rode on the carriage and swiftly went off, riding back to House Dracone, before the sleeping potion might somehow wear off and the Romans in the party wakes up from their magic sleep.

By the time they got back to House Dracone, they were all relieved and relaxed when no pursuit came for them from the Roman house they just successfully raided again, and as they settled the new batch of freed people into the household, Dom told the others to rest back to their quarters and they complied as all went their separate ways after guiding the slaves to their new comfortable spaces to live in temporarily, in House Dracone.

Once done with that task, Dom went back to his main quarters, not noticing in his exhausted walk that Gannicus stayed by his side until they got into the house and then Dom wasn't aware enough that the Celtic man now knows where Dom's main rooms are and he memorizes the path and then goes back to his rooms before Dom finally noticed his presence.

Gannicus knew that Dom will be fine and he was glad that he was part of his freedom-fighting cause after the raid tonight was a complete success and everything. He'll feel happier, even more, when the time comes that he and Dom will be having their promised talk with one another and that he'll know more about this amazing magical being of an ethereal beautiful man that is Dom, the Dominus of House Dracone.

Gannicus didn't know what more amazing things he will see when Dom reveals more of his magic and the secrets within House Dracone as Dom and the freedom fighters prepare for another raid to free more slaves and then guide them all safely through the passages that will take them to the Free Lands.

As well as Dom who doesn't know that his conflicted feelings will become more complicated when it comes to Gannicus, the Celtic gladiator and warrior man, who will keep on standing by his side and be closer to him in the future as time passes by, even though there are still the other tests that Dom will be laying out to make the man Gannicus prove himself to stay in the Freedom fighting cause.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

The Freedom Song in this story is the English gospel song 'Go Down Moses' sung by Cynthia for the inspiring movie 'Harriet'.

There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 5 - THE LAST RAID AND THE SAFE PASSAGES TO THE FREE LANDS**

It was another day later that has passed by and will be two nights soon until the very night of the Full Moon when Dom mentioned before that he and his Freedom fighters will be guiding the freed slaves to the safe passages that lead straight to the Free Lands.

Dom knew that there's still one last raid they need to deal with and free the slaves there before guiding the whole batch of freed people for the week to the safe passages.

However, there is a slight problem concerning the last raid, the group of Freedom fighters and Dom will be planning and preparing to go to.

"So the spy in the last raid mentioned that there's another party going on there? Then what's the problem anyway?" Nasir inquired confused as he and Pietros were summoned by Dom as he needed some opinions and suggestions from his friends about the last raid.

Dom sighed and explained. "The problem is that this time I can't be present at the next raid because I have an idea that will keep the Romans distracted while you and the others go free the new batch of slaves from their prison in that Roman household."

Pietros frowned at this and nearly glared at his friend Dom like the idea he's thinking of might be dangerous. "Why am I suddenly getting a _bad _feeling that we're not going to like this?" he asks sternly, almost sounding like he's the responsible one among them.

Dom bit his lips slightly, knowing that his two friends won't like the idea he's about to share, but he had no choice except tell them. "I'm going to be the _distraction _upon entertaining the Romans at that house party event, while I'm having someone else take my place, act as my decoy and play the part as Dominus of House Dracone."

"NO!"

Both Pietros and Nasir exclaimed in unison instantly with vehement refusal, as they don't like Dom's idea at all-which Dom already knew that this is the reaction he expected from his friends. Dom stopped himself from rolling his eyes at them as they started voicing out their protests to him.

"This is the most reckless and stupid idea you have ever made up, Dom!" Nasir cried, looking at him as if he's gone mad or insane. "How can you guarantee that some of the Romans attending that party might be able to tell who's the real and fake Dominus?!"

Pietros nodded. "I agree with Nasir. I know that you have your amazing powers to mask and disguise yourself-but there's no guarantee that it will work if some of the Romans could easily tell the difference by the way you and your decoy act through actions!"

Dom sighed and said to his friends reasonably. "You have to understand that this is the only way to distract the Romans away from the slaves in that party. From what the spy has reported coming from the house, there won't be any drinks or food to lace the sleeping potions with, for they will be busy watching the hired entertainment in that house and enjoying it, besides conversing about some gossip or other topics in the social circles."

Though he made up a good point, Pietros and Nasir still don't like it. But they could see that Dom is sticking to his idea he could think of for the raid and realized that he won't relent on it so they begrudgingly accepted the plan. Then Dom could see that his two friends will try to stay by his side on being the distraction and quickly refused them to do so and stop them from protesting for he needed to do this solo act alone without anyone helping him.

Both his friends didn't like this idea again that Dom is doing this alone, but he reassured them that he'll have the decoy watching by and guarding him in case something might go wrong and he will signal the others in the event the plan falls awry or something. But Dom is confident that his distraction methods will work on the Romans at that incoming party of the night raid they'll be going to next and will be the last one to do.

As they discuss more the plans and how it's going to play out and everything, along with the added topics on the preparations they're making to go to that party and free the last batch of slaves on the next raid, it wasn't long until Pietros and Nasir went to tell the others about the plans for the raid and left Dom alone in his office room again, to whatever thoughts he's thinking deeply about and such.

Whether it is about the last raid they'll be going to next and deal with, or it might be about Gannicus that Dom is thinking about, he's pondering deeply in his head on how to deal with such matters swiftly, albeit the latter about Gannicus needs to be addressed sooner than later, once they're done with the last raid and guide all the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

Dom sighs to himself as if feeling heavy when he was thinking deep in his thoughts and then he moves to clear his mind a little by gazing out through his window in the office room, looking over to the training area where the warriors and freedom fighters are training down there to prepare themselves and hone their fighting skills better for any battle they're about to face.

Dom didn't realize that his eyes were gazing straight to Gannicus as he watches him train and didn't know that his stirring feelings towards him is becoming more complicated and conflicted than before, and he won't have time to process it clearer and do something about it for himself when the Celtic warrior tries to confront him again for the promised talk that he said before he will consider it. Dom knew that he delayed the conversation between them and avoided Gannicus as best as he could so that it won't happen, but he knew that the time might come soon if the man decides to come himself at Dom and force the talk between them so that they'll have it.

Dom doesn't know that the matter about Gannicus is becoming a little problematic and that he needs to deal and get it over with after he and his freedom fighters are done with the last raid and will help the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands. He hoped that he might be able to face what it is to come without being unprepared and caught off-guard by surprise.

OOOOO

Gannicus is feeling the same way as Dom does but he's accepting those feelings as he tries to wait for the very day he'll have his chance to get closer to Dom with his continued pursuits at him, talk to him, and know about him more. He had also managed to successfully make some more friends among the freedom fighters, though he easily backs off if he tries to push any further and more with those who still don't trust him, especially from the warriors who are Dom's most trusted and favored members and close friends in his group of the Freedom cause.

Those specific people, that Gannicus knew better than to push forward to try to make friends with are Oenomaus (when he found out the real name of 'Oen' from the friends he made), Barca, Agron, Crixus, Andros, and Donar.

They still glare upon him with angry and distrusting looks like Gannicus is still an unknown enemy in their sights, even though he's with their secret group of Freedom fighters. They still believed that whatever secrets he might discover more in House Dracone and from their Dominus somehow, he might exploit them to his greedy advantage or something. However, they left him alone for the time being because some of the friends that Gannicus made, were their lovers included, meaning Pietros and Nasir as they sided with the Celtic warrior when the two of them believed that he's a good man.

But Barca and Agron didn't know the real truth from their lovers were that they were secretly planning to help Gannicus out into getting along with Dom and let him take the chance to pursue him so that Dom will finally have someone to have a relationship with, even though Dom tries to deny such a thing with Gannicus. Pietros and Nasir agreed to tell their lovers about it if their plan to get Dom and Gannicus together might work out or not.

However, Gannicus will find a way to somehow gain the trust of others and manage to make friends with them, but he'll have to wait patiently until that time comes. Meanwhile, he notices Pietros come running towards the gathered freedom fighters, including him and he said in low whispers about Dom's plans for the last raid that they'll be going to soon and finish it for the week before the time finally comes that they'll be leading the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands that Dom had promised them for.

They were told that Dom has made up an idea in their plans for the night raid coming soon, and they noticed that Pietros is showing an expression on his face that meaningfully says he doesn't like it, which means the members of the secret group might not like the idea as well since it might involve Dom possibly doing it himself or not.

It looks like their thoughts became true upon finding out at the recap meeting they're gathered together where they prepare themselves for the last raid, the coming tomorrow night. And needless to say, they are not happy upon discovering and finding out what Dom's idea is as he shared it with all of them in their meeting.

Agron snorted and glared with disbelief right at Dom after he told them. "You've got to be joking! How can you guarantee that those Romans will be fooled by your tricks with your decoy, even as you entertain them yourself?!"

Dom sighs and shakes his head on how slightly similar Agron reacts like his lover Nasir. "I know that this idea of mine is not much of a grand one-but it's good enough for me to be able to distract the Romans and keep their attention towards me and prevent them from turning their sights upon noticing you when you all free the slaves there."

Gannicus stood by in one corner of the room they're all meeting in, and he slightly ignored the voiced out protests from the freedom fighters as he was too busy thinking about Dom's idea for the incoming night raid.

In another Roman party that Dom was _secretly _invited into again, Gannicus wonders what kind of plan he has made to ensure upon using that event to distract the Romans when they free the slaves from the household, as Dom had told them. To think he never considered that Dom will be planning to use entertainment to distract their attention away from them and make sure that they never noticed anything amiss as they get to the slaves, set them free and out from the house. But he shared the sentiments with the other freedom fighters that he doesn't like the idea that Dom is doing it himself while using a decoy to play as the Dominus of House Dracone.

However, it looks like Dom is sticking to his idea firmly, and he shows it with a sharp wave of his hand to render them all silent and make them listen to him. Once he got their attention, he waved his hand again and their voices came back, much to their relief but they understood that Dom had to use his magic to do that when he only meant it well.

"I know that all of you are worried about me, but I can guarantee that my idea will work. Besides-it's fortunate that I don't show my face all the time in those so-called Roman parties, gatherings and such, and you all know that they don't know what I truly looked like because of that. It helps that I can be in _two _places at once-so to speak-and that I'll play my part into distracting the Romans while the 'Dominus' of House Dracone entertains and watches beside them." Dom said casually and calmly.

"Still-of all people to portray you-why did you choose me?!" complains the slightly teen-looking young adult male who will be masquerading as 'Dom' of House Dracone, as he is in the room, joining their meeting. "I mean-I don't look like you at all!"

"Which is precisely the good reason why you are needed for this venture," Dom pointed out reassuringly to the young man. "The Romans won't be able to tell the difference between who's the _real _Dominus of House Dracone and the _fake _one. And I said before, they _never _truly set eyes upon my true face all the time."

"But still-! Dominus, I can't-I-!" he said protesting, nervously wringing his hands.

Gannicus had the pleasure of seeing a gentle side of Dom as he shows it when he comforted and reassured the young boy who will be playing and acting as the Dominus of House Dracone.

"Andre, it will be fine. Don't worry about it so much. You used to play and act like a Roman noble before," Dom soothed the young man named Andre and he seemed to calm down easily from Dom's words. Though Andre still continues to look nervous and uncertain, he trusts Dom so he bravely will face through this with all courage that he has in him for the Freedom cause.

Gannicus wondered about this Andre who Dom said that can act like a Roman noble, but he'll have to ask about that later since Dom told the freedom fighters gathered in this meeting to train and prepare themselves before the coming night raid comes and that they'll be going through it as the last one before they fulfill their mission of guiding all free people to the Free Lands by the safe passages. As the meeting was dismissed and Dom left quickly first before the others did, and Gannicus vowed to himself once more that after the last raid and mission, he will try to find a chance to confront Dom and have their promised talk, and stop him from trying to avoid or run away from him again.

OOOOO

It was now the promised night of the last raid they'll be going to and be done with those goals until the time comes for the Freedom fighters to safely lead the people to the promised Free Lands.

It turns out that the Freedom fighters will be going into hiding secretly to that late-night party at the roman household. As Dom had carefully made up his plans on making sure that his idea of distracting the Romans by using his unique methods of entertainment to keep their attention upon him and his decoy Andre only as they go to that party and ensure that the Freedom fighters have free reign into roaming inside the Roman house silently without anyone blocking their way, except the few Roman guards which can be easily subdued by use of Dom's sleeping potions and such.

Gannicus didn't like this at all when he found out that Dom, his decoy Andre who will be playing and acting as Dominus of House Dracone, and a few entertainment musicians that were Dom's trusted servants disguised in secret who will play the music needed for Dom's self-show, that they'll be on their own while the freedom fighters will be sneaking into the house like shadows of the night unsuspectingly as the Romans are distracted by them.

He tried to voice out his protests to Dom when he sees him again, at the very night they'll be leaving now towards the Roman house where the party was being held, as he and the Freedom fighters were getting into the large wagon, hiding in the inner half of the cart and be covered out of sight. But Dom just ignored Gannicus when he tried to get his attention and went to ride in the noble grand-looking carriage again with his decoy Andre and Gannicus knew that Dom's mind has made up, but he wondered why Dom is dressed heavily in a hooded cloak, while Andre is almost looking perfectly like a Roman noble as he is playing and acting his part for the mission.

When they all got in and the carriages went off towards the Roman house, it didn't take long to arrive there but Andre, playing as Dominus of House Dracone, told the Roman guards that he needs to get his slaves to the stables and prepare them for the entertainment that he has brought in gifts for the party being held at the household. When the guards checked to see if the slaves are there for the night's entertainment and have confirmed that there aren't any additional unsavory ones about (which they don't know about the hidden freedom fighters, fortunately), and they let them go to the stables which however long they are allowed to be.

Dom comforted Andre for a job well done on doing so well so far and it didn't take long for them to arrive into the stables and let themselves out and get prepared for the show they'll be making to distract the Romans. The spy for the last raid had been expecting them, waiting in the stables, and this one is another trusted and close friend of Dom, who is a young Asian-looking boy named Lou and he was smiling widely with excitement upon seeing Dom and the others that came out of the wagons and carriages.

Lou started chattering eagerly to Dom that the other slaves he had told were already waiting patiently in their prison cells for him and the fighters to free them all, once the party starts and the Romans were distracted. Dom nodded and patted Lou's head to praise him for a good job, which got the slightly-growing boy turning to be a teenager soon, beamed with happiness upon the praise from the man he worships like a hero.

Dom carefully takes off his hooded cloak to make sure that he's still in his painted-entertaining self, but he didn't notice Gannicus who was staring at him stunned shocked, when he had gotten off the wagon as the last one after the freedom fighters when they got off, and he nearly fell off the cart upon catching sight of the nearly nude Dom with an Egyptian-design gold-silver skirt and silver anklets and gold wrist bracelets upon his ethereal body, and he is almost completely painted in beautiful gold and silver colors, to make him appear like a mystical creature for all Romans to ogle on and stare their gazes straight at him.

The other freedom fighters didn't mind this as they got used to it after their first shock and surprise when Dom used to let himself be the distraction long ago before. But Pietros and Nasir exchanged worried looks to one another upon noticing that Gannicus is nearly glaring darkly at Dom's beautiful painted self like he wanted to stay by his side and ensure that no Roman would dare come close and touch upon his beautiful and precious treasure, that Dom made himself almost appear to be just so, that it will avert all the attentions of the Romans towards him and only him as the party plays out.

Once Dom double-checks that some certain materials he will be using for his show are set up right and prepared, he nodded in satisfaction and then turned to his freedom fighters and told them to patiently wait until they hear the signal that will get them to sneak around inside with the young spy's help to get to the slaves, free them and then carry them off in hiding into the large wagons. He made sure that they follow through the plan just as it is made to be and there won't be any mistakes made so that they might get caught.

He tries to ignore Gannicus when he somehow can sense the Celtic warrior glaring at him as he is very displeased upon the sight of his whole painted gem-like looking being. But just as Dom turns away and was about to get to Andre so that they'll now go do their task and part to distracting the Romans, he froze when Gannicus swiftly grabs him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes, Gannicus?" Dom asks calmly as he slowly turns to blankly look at him.

"This is what you meant by distracting the Romans?" Gannicus demanded in a near possessive snarl. "You display yourself among them like the shining gem that you are so that they will ogle and touch their filthy hands upon you!?"

Dom rolls his eyes and shook his head at him as if his words are ridiculous and calmly replies to him. "Of course not. This is merely an added measure to make sure that all Romans eyes are staring upon me only. I'm not planning to let myself be '_whore_' out among them and let them touch me at all. As I said before, I'll be entertaining them with a show of myself that they will _never _turn their eyes away from _me_."

Gannicus didn't seem to believe him as he looked like he didn't want to let go of his beautifully painted bare arm and let him go alone, even if he has company to watch and protect him. Dom sighs again and reassures him with a slightly warm look in his eyes, not granting him one of his beautiful gentle smiles. "Don't worry so much about it, Gannicus. I'll be fine. Just stick to the plan and help the others to free the slaves in the Roman house. Besides-either you're too blinded by my beauty, or rather blinded with your possessive anger…to not notice that you are agitating my _snakes _that are wrapped around my very being." Dom said the latter part in slightly calm teasing.

It didn't take long for the Celtic warrior to finally realize when he hears the angry hissing from one of the snakes that were wrapped around protectively on Dom's arm that he is holding on to, and he quickly snatched his hand away before it tries to snap and bite him and he stared in shock and relief upon realizing that the Dom's snakes have wrapped in some parts of his body-mainly his arms and legs-were also painted as well, to blend in camouflage with the painted colors of his barely-nude skin.

Dom's favored silver cobra was still wrapped around his neck, looking almost like a necklace, while the other six snakes that Dom has brought with him were encircled and wrapped tightly in the wrists, arms, ankles, and legs to protect their human master from unsavory and disfavored touches from anyone, and they almost look like jewelry as they were carefully painted to blend into Dom's painted body.

Gannicus ignored the low amused snorts from Donar and Agron when they noticed how he almost got bitten by one of Dom's personal body-guards on him, but he was too much focused on his relief that Dom is letting his pet snakes protect his glorious ethereal body from the Romans who will dare to touch upon him and his beauty.

Dom nodded satisfied to see that Gannicus is content with his animal body protectors and then he turns around to get to Andre while talking softly to the snake on his arm that hissed at the Celtic man.

[_I thought you favor the man that I say I have no interest in?_] Dom hisses softly to the gold-painted snake who settled back comfortably wrapped in his arm, looking like a golden snake bracelet.

The gold snake hisses back. [_I only warned him to stay away because you said you do not want your body colors to be messed around with._] then the snake goes quiet like it's taking a nap contently on his arm, even with Dom moving about and around.

Among the seven snakes, which Dom has brought his snake familiars not only as his protectors but also as added entertainment for the show he's going to put on. He went to Andre and cleared it out and recap everything again that the decoy Dominus needs to do and he comforted and reassured him again that he can do his acting job well, as long as he feels brave and confident enough, and that he will stay by Andre's side in case he needed any help or guidance to play his part.

Andre felt reassured again by Dom's words and his nervousness upon his very young being faded a little and he started acting as a haughty Roman noble that he used to play and act before. The story and origins about Andre were simple as he was forcibly taken from his mother who was a slave, by a Roman noblewoman who stole him the moment of his birth and used him to pretend and act as Roman woman's child for she was barren and desperate to have a son, the reason being was gaining status and power for her household. The plan worked except the Roman noblewoman made the mistake on letting Andre's slave mother live and by the time, that he grew to the age of 10, she tried to risk the chance and bravely took him back into her arms but didn't go too far to escape in vain when the Roman noblewoman ordered the guards under her rule to slay her secretly and bring Andre back. Before Andre's mother was killed right before his eyes, his mother told him the whole truth about his heritage and luckily, Andre wasn't educated enough to have the Roman culture ingrained into him, for he grieved for his mother and was angered against the Roman woman in silent thoughts for killing his only family.

When Dom and his freedom fighters came to liberate the slaves in Andre's former household, he knew about Dom from other slaves upon whispers and rumors about the savior who's been liberating them to freedom by hearing the magical song. And once Andre had heard it and saw secretly the slaves fleeing to Dom's side, he followed them silently from behind until he got caught by one of Dom's freedom fighters. Andre quickly told Dom and his secret group about his story, and Dom lets him live and takes him in as well, as Andre didn't mind that when the time comes in the future, he will be useful into helping Dom's cause by helping him out in play-acting as a Roman noble again.

But then Andre didn't think that he would be portraying as Dominus of House Dracone, so he will try his best to act similarly just like Dom, as best as he can so that the Freedom fighters will liberate and free the slaves in the Roman household they're going into now. Though he felt nervous because he doubted that he might be able to pull off as a disguised decoy as Dominus of House Dracone, even with slightly Roman looks of short military-cut black hair and fair pale skin upon his very appearance, but he'll try to keep it up with the act as he used to before when he was educated to be like a Roman from his fake Roman mother long ago, as those lessons were still kept and learned into his knowledge and skills.

Then Andre became a little comforted with the fact that Dom had his spy look into and double-check whether Andre's former Roman mother might be in the party, and the spy Lou responded back through the secret owl messengers that she won't be there in attendance, much to Andre's relief. It wasn't long that the two men and the musicians became ready to get to the party, leaving the stables with Lou the spy and the group of freedom fighters as they will wait patiently until they hear the very signal which they will know and be ready for, to free the slaves from the Roman house.

When they got in and were walking towards the area where the party was being held at, the Lord master and Lady of the Roman house quickly approached Andre/Dominus of House Dracone and greeted him with eagerness, ignoring the silent skin-painted and exotic blond-haired entertainer standing by his side. He bowed his head, acting like the slave he is under Dominus' care, but he made sure that the bangs of his golden-shiny long hair, cover the hateful glare he's pointing at the man and woman of the house, who are pathetically simpering and sucking up to Andre as if he's someone of importance who will grant them powerful benefits or something.

Andre smoothly gave excuses to the Lord and Lady of the house that he needed to prepare his slaves to entertain them with their show for the party and the couple understood but before they left Andre alone, they gave disgusted sneers at the slave entertainers like they're dirt and then leaves them. Andre sighed with shaky relief and Dom discreetly pats him on the back for a good job so far.

They managed to find the area where they will be doing their show and Dom almost nodded in satisfaction on seeing the architectural design of the empty space where they will be performing the entertainment to distract the Romans all gathering around for the party in the slightly grand-like large hall room. It was fortunate that most Roman houses were built with similar rooms that are good to use for the kind of show that Dom is planning to entertain his audience and captivate them all to watching him only and not turn away from the sight at all.

After silently talking with the musicians to make sure that they know what to do, including making a subtle beating signal for the freedom fighters to hear it, Andre and Dom exchanged serious looks before they took their places and play their parts to start the show and do the mission on distracting all the Romans at the party towards Dom only.

Dom swiftly whispered hissing to his snakes to get ready and play their parts as well and the snakes hiss back discreetly, even though three of them didn't like to be part of it because the show Dom is going to play might be slightly dangerous in the snakes' side of things. Then Dom subtlety looks straight at Andre and nods dimly to do it and Andre clears his throat, getting the masters' attention and he talked to them that they'll be starting the show and inquires that if they don't mind if they're going to do it.

The master and mistress instantly responded that they don't mind at all and then the Lord master shouts out loud for all Romans to hear that they have a show to put on, gifted and hosted by Lord Dracone himself as he brought the entertainers for them all to watch and feast their eyes upon.

As the Romans now noticed Dom in the center of the large marble-floor space of the room, standing there at the ready, Dom ignored some of those who started gazing at him with lust in their eyes because of his beautiful appearance. He took a deep breath, closes his eyes as the musicians standing by the side from behind Dom's back started playing, the drummers beating the first notes.

The Romans watched in slight anticipation as Dom started making first moves to do some sort of exotic dance towards them, but then they gasped when Dom spread his arms and his hands show that they're gripping some sort of small sticks which quickly elongated into batons and Dom did twirling acts on them while his body danced in rhythm to the musical beats of the drums that is slowly resonating loudly in the room. Some became a little bored and turned their eyes away when Dom kept the dancing and baton-twirling for the first few minutes, but then they turned their gazes back when some Roman noble ladies cried out in fear upon finally noticing the snakes that are circling and surrounding Dom as he danced, hissing below his feet like they're trying to dance along with him and such.

The Romans noticed that Dom wasn't reacting in fear at all upon there are dangerous poisonous snakes slithering about his feet, ready to bite him or not, and then they gasped again when Dom's batons suddenly had all tip-ends explode in fire and Dom kept twirling his now flaming batons around, while all Romans watched mesmerized with wonder at the snake and fire-dancing show.

Some of Dom's musicians exchanged secretive looks and now they play a part in the drumming, flute-playing music the familiar signal so that the freedom fighters will know that it's safe now to sneak around and about and go forth to free the slaves in the house, as they see and made sure that all Romans are now fully distracted, watching Dom's amazing show.

Back in the stables, the young spy Lou and Nasir perked up upon hearing the loud familiar tunes and beats and then turned to the freedom fighters who are almost trembling in battle-ready and anticipation, and told them that the signal has been given out and that it's time for them to move now and quickly.

They all readied their weapons, the same ones that Dom has magically crafted for them to carry easily like small accessories and simply activate them to elongate into spears, swords, and such as Dom has created and made them to be. Lou led the way as he guided them through the shadowy dark paths, going straight to where the slave cells would be, and on the way, they just passed through the party that they can see Dom still doing his show and hypnotizing his audience to watching him only.

Gannicus almost stopped in his tracks upon seeing and watching Dom do his amazing entertainment to the distracted Romans and was gazing in a mesmerizing stare as he saw how Dom danced like he's a God-like ethereal being who came down from the heavens to grace his audience with his exotic dancing and unique tricks of his act.

Then Gannicus snaps out of it when one of the freedom fighters, Andros slapped him on the arm to get his attention upon noticing him falling behind.

"Oy, man! Don't just stand there gawking like a statue or something! We got to get a move on before some of those Romans might notice you lurking about!" The African man scolded him sharply, shaking his head on how obvious the Celtic man is being when he stared at Dom like that.

Gannicus felt like he didn't want to leave but then he trusted his fellow friend and went moving on, leaving a last glance towards Dom as he now turns his flaming batons swiftly into flying flaming-end strings as he swings and twirls them around while continuing his intricate exotic snake and fire-dancing act.

It didn't take long for them to reach towards the cells but Lou and Nasir suddenly stop in the lead and then made hushing gestures to the others and Nasir carefully points out that there are a few Roman soldiers guarding the cells. They knew that they have to do this quietly and must not raise the alarm for the other Romans to know, so Anya and Sirena came forward and pulled out their blow-sticks to shoot sleeping-drugged darts at the Roman guards.

They shot true with their blow-darts and the Romans flinched upon being struck right at their necks, and they all dropped dead unconscious to the ground, without making any loud sounds for anybody else to notice the commotion. Once the Romans are done, the strongest freedom fighters pulled and carried their knocked-out bodies off and away from sight, in case some other Romans might pass by and notice them. Then they swiftly entered into the cells with Lou's help as the young boy already grabbed the keys so cleverly, much to his cute beaming delight when he got praised by some of the adults and then they freed all the slaves there and made sure that they stay quiet as they went back the way they came.

But as they walk past the party again, Sirena nearly stopped in her tracks this time and her lover Crixus almost bumped into her from behind as she gaped in shock upon what kind of act Dom is doing to distract the Romans.

She exclaimed incredulously in a low whisper. "Has Dom gone mad or something?!"

The first half of the freedom fighters have gone forward to lead the slaves to safety into the large wagons, while the last half remained to see what their friend Sirena meant and seen and they were also shocked upon seeing what Dom is doing now in his show.

Dom is now doing dangerous-looking acrobatic stunts on hanging rope cords and his snakes also followed his example, climbing up on the ropes to get up high while doing some dancing maneuvers on the ropes as well.

"As the Dominus used to say…ohh, bloody hell!" Andros whispered, staring wide-eyed in shocked wonder.

"Eek! I can't watch!" Anya cried softly as she turns around and used her hands to cover her eyes, to turn away from such a death-defying horrific stunt that Dom is doing to distract all the Romans in the party.

All the distracted Romans gasped upon watching Dom drop from a high height and did an acrobatic roll through the rope cord he was tied to and went to a sudden stop, almost near to the floor in a heart-stopping moment. Then Dom maneuvered the rope to let him swing around in a graceful move so that the Romans keep watching him with wonder and awe as he did these amazing acrobatic graceful acts he's entertaining them all.

It took almost a long moment for the freedom fighters to snap out of their stupor when the Romans gasped again as Dom catches his snakes expertly while swinging and twirling around the hanging ropes when they fell and then they quickly moved before some of the Romans might notice them.

By the time that Dom's show has finally ended when Dom landed gracefully to his feet in an acrobatic move as he lets himself fall from the ropes and then gave a grand bow, the Romans all applauded in cheers as they enjoyed the entertainment they were given. And not one Roman in the party among all of them has noticed anything amiss, like that the slaves of the house have been broken free and sneakily escape by the freedom fighters.

After Dom was done, including the magicians, they stand by one side on the corner of the room as the party commenced, and some Romans started talking to Andre and demanded that they wish to have the entertainment into their houses as well, but Andre smoothly interjected to all of them that he will consider it when he has time, but for now he needs to get back to his house and take his slaves back since the party is nearly ending and the night is growing late. Though there were a few Romans who wanted the Lord Dracone to stay awhile longer, Andre refused their offers gently and then he, Dom and the other entertainers left, almost in a fast sprint to get out and leave the Roman household before one of them noticed something amiss in it.

When they got to the stables where the carriages and wagons are waiting, they got inside quickly but Dom let himself ride with the other musicians to check on his fighters and the freed slaves hidden within the other wagons. Dom almost smiled widely on his face to see that they're fine and well, and the slaves were happy to see him when he showed his Dragon mark to let them know that he's the leader of the secret group.

Some of them almost became nervous when a few Roman soldiers stopped them for a moment to double-check something like they're looking something amiss among them. But Andre haughtily told them to not delay his journey any longer for he is tired and wanted to go home right now. The soldiers easily flinched away from Lord Dracone's sharpness and let them be, deciding not to irk his anger upon checking the other wagons, much to the others' relief as well as the fighters and freed slaves hid inside them.

As they finally got back into House Dracone and were safe as they rode through and inside the secure walls surrounding the grand household, Dom and the others helped the free people out of the wagons and gently guide them to their quarters for their stay there and rest. After they were done with that, with some of the freed slaves thanking Dom again for the good deeds he's done for them, the freedom fighters went off to rest in their quarters and Dom sighed in relief again as he went back to his rooms in the grand house once more.

But then Dom didn't notice again that Gannicus is following behind him as he walked towards his quarters and he was too exhausted to hear his snakes lowly hissing in his ears, telling him that he has company, and he thought it was his friends Nasir or Pietros accompanying him to clean up the body paint on him in his rooms. It didn't take long for him to figure out that it was Gannicus when he got inside and turned around to face him.

Dom nearly stiffened himself in shock and annoyance upon seeing the Celtic warrior in his rooms and he cursed the fact that he somehow knows where his main quarters are. But he felt too tired to deal with him right now since it's now late at night and he went through a very tiring ordeal when he did his show on the acrobatic acts and such to distract the Romans.

Dom just sighed and asked Gannicus straightly serious. "It's been a long night, and I need to clean myself up and then rest. Whatever words you need to say, speak them now lest I force you to leave my quarters right away."

"About our promised talk to one another…" Gannicus inquired and Dom held back his guilty flinch upon forgetting about that. "When are we exactly going to have it? I really want to speak to you."

There was silence for a moment.

Then Dom answers with a soft sigh again. "Apologies for that. Tomorrow we can have our talk, the moment after we had our rest and the sun rises early. You can come to me then, but not in my quarters. I'll have one of my friends lead you to another room where we can have our private conversation. Is that fine with you?"

Gannicus was glad to hear that and he nodded to him that he accepted it, respecting the boundaries when he saw how Dom looked very exhausted upon his very being, that and his snakes seem to hiss threatening at him to not disturb their human master from getting his rest from his ordeals he's gone through from the party before.

Once Dom was satisfied that Gannicus accepted this, he looked pointedly and silently for him to leave and he watched until the Celtic warrior was gone and he didn't try coming back for more or something. Dom sighs again and goes to the bathroom to clean up with his snakes still on his body, wanting to be washed and cleaned as well. After they got clean of all the paint that was on them and had their bath to make them feel refreshed, they got out of the bathroom and went straight to bed. Before Dom lies on it with a sound tired flop on the mattress, he made sure that he hissed his snakes to get off him first and they did, and his whole body felt so heavy as he fell face-forward into the plush soft bed.

Dom groans tiredly as he moves to lie on his back and feels the snakes slithering to lay on his body, basking on the warmth and softness and slowly relaxing to surrender into the restful slumber of their dreams. The snakes fell asleep first as Dom hears them resting with soft hisses and then Dom comes next, just as he was thinking about how the conversation he promised to Gannicus is going to turn out as the time comes by the early next morning of the day. He closes his eyes and surrenders himself to his dreams as he sleeps, reveling in satisfaction and happiness that the raids have gone well upon freeing more slaves and then the time will come soon on the Full Moon night, to lead them through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

OOOOO

It was the next day as the sun rises almost slowly to signal the early dawn to all those that are resting and sleeping peacefully in House Dracone. All those living safely inside the house of the great 'Ice Dragon' Lord Dominus as he was called to be among many names they had been calling him for his infamous feats on freeing slaves along with his freedom fighters have all awoken from their peaceful slumber and greet the new day with happy smiles upon their faces.

There was only one who does not feel the happiness resonating among the people in House Dracone, and that would be the Dominus himself, as he slowly stirs and wakes up for his bleary eyes to see the first rays of the rising sun, shining through his window in his main rooms and quarters. Dom yawns and slowly sits up, carefully removing the still sleeping snakes off his body and moving them gently to his bed. Only two of them stirred a little but then returned to sleeping as Dom's snakes gave soft hisses, deep in their dreamless slumber of sorts.

Dom stood up and did some aerobic home exercises to himself so that he'll be fully awake and alert for the new day. Then he moved to wash and refresh himself in the bathroom and came out dressed in slightly loose robes. Dom smiles on seeing three of his snakes, especially Salazar the white cobra, has woken up when Dom has finished bathing himself and they were hissing at him upset like they didn't want their human bed-warmer to leave after they had slept so cozily. The other four snakes continued sleeping comfortably on the bed.

He moved to pick up the three snakes, and Salazar slithered in its usual place around Dom's neck like a necklace, while the other two that he named Archer the snake with an arrowhead red markings on its black body, and Dart the snake with intricate dart yellow markings on its dark gray body, wrapped themselves protectively and comfortably on his left upper arm and lower right leg.

Dom sighs as he remembers about the promise he made with Gannicus, and though he loathes to admit it, but their promised talk has been delayed enough and there were some things that he wanted to talk to Gannicus about, in the pretense of trying to find out and discern his true intentions towards him and such. Instead of calling for one of his servant friends to get him, he creates a human-like golem before him and magically orders it to lead Gannicus to a private room where they will be having their conversation. The female human-like stone golem gave a small bow and then left to do what its master and creator had ordered it to do.

It wasn't long for Dom to wait for Gannicus as he got into the private room first, and he looked up to see the Celtic man come in with the female golem leading him inside politely and Dom nearly smiled as he noticed how Gannicus kept staring and studying the golem intensely like he's trying to figure out whether this golem is humanely real or not. Dom clears his throat soundly to get his attention and his face was blank as Gannicus turns to look at him.

Dom calmly waves his hand and the magic golem crumbles back to pieces and dust beside Gannicus. Dom was a little impressed that Gannicus gave no reaction to jump in surprise when he magically dispersed his golem away, but he ignored it as he conjured cups and a teapot to appear and he pours hot water from a hot teakettle that was already there and mixed herbs into it before he gently pours the contents of the teapot into the two cups.

"Come join me and have a drink of tea with me, Gannicus," Dom began as he took his cup and takes a small sip, ignoring how Gannicus sit on the chair right across him almost fast and was staring at him again with those annoying starry glazed eyes, but at least he was comforted to see that his gaze also had a wary glint on them upon seeing the snakes that were still wrapped upon his body and such. "Normally, I'm not one for a private conversation with any of my freedom fighters, but in your case, I'm only making an exception because I did make a promise to have this talk with you."

Gannicus slightly grinned at him and asked in a teasing tone. "And is that a bad thing…or a good thing?"

Dom cocks a brow at him, giving a pointed look for a silent moment before he answers after taking another sip from his teacup. "Depends on my mood for the time being. And right now-you could say that you caught the right timing of talking to me during my good one. Albeit _luckily _for you, in this case."

Gannicus held back his smirk when he noticed how Dom turns away so that he wouldn't see the intense frown he's now donning on his emotionless face, and he knew better not to voice out on it so that he wouldn't worsen Dom's 'good' mood at this time. So before Dom would inquire what he wanted to talk about, he started asking the first question he had in his mind as well as others. "So how long have you been doing this? Doing this cause as a freedom fighter?"

Dom didn't expect such a question but he nonchalantly answers. "For about 10 years now. It will be 11 soon by the next incoming months of the Winter season."

Gannicus nodded, impressed that Dom and his secret group have been doing this for so long. "And your fighters? They've been with you for that long?"

Dom rolls his eyes at him as if the question is stupid. "Of course not. Not all freedom fighters have stayed for the cause. Some have left voluntarily when I help them find and reunite them with their loved ones and families, and I let them go to the Free Lands when they leave by their own choice and will. I don't force them to stay with me and help me with the cause. That would make me no better than any slave master in this wretched state."

Dom sighs and Gannicus watched as a small smile of rueful fondness appears on his face now, erasing the frown from it. "There are some who wished to stay and fight by my side, even with them already reunited with their families and such. And though I tried to convince them that it was safer and better for them to go to the Free Lands, they all insisted on their 'loyalty' towards me that they want to stay. No matter how many times I try to refuse and give them reasonable points for them to leave, they chose to stand beside me until the time comes that slavery ends in this cursed nation."

Gannicus understood as he had seen the fierce loyalty the other freedom fighters have shared with their leader and they would gladly stand by his side forever and die for the cause. Then he asked Dom, "And all the people you have freed from slavery for all those years, there have been no casualties?"

That's when Gannicus instantly noticed that this was a dark touchy subject for Dom.

He saw how the man's face instantly darkened with grave grimness as if remembering something horrible years ago in the Freedom-fighting times he has been doing with his group.

Dom was silent for a tense chilling moment before he finally replies. "There were a few. I have tried my best to save them-even with all the magic and might that I have within me…but they were lost the moment their blood was shed by the enemies and their life was gone right in the sight of my very eyes and radiated into my very being."

The Celtic man notices how Dom seemed to unconsciously stroke his right fingers to the bare skin of his left forearm like there might be some hidden scars there or something. Then Dom snapped out of it from his solemn grim thoughts as if he instantly realized what he's doing and stopped it before Gannicus would notice it.

Dom took a deep breath and Gannicus didn't say a word when he could hear how it sounded shaky a little. He said in a strong firm voice, "But losing them has made me and my group more determined to become stronger and fight more so that we won't lose any more. And it worked-for the past five years before and up to now, my group and I haven't gotten any more casualties or lost anyone else in the Freedom cause since then."

Gannicus almost smiled visibly on his face when he saw the strength and determination that is radiating upon Dom. He said to him, "It's a courageous and brave thought. I'm glad for you and your fighters that you haven't lost anyone."

"Truthfully, there were a few close calls upon someone being hurt almost gravely during those times, but they pulled through it and made it alive and well by those times," Dom admitted with soft sighs.

Gannicus decided to change the subject before this talk becomes even more somber and solemn. "So I noticed that you were called by many names among the people here in the house and the people you freed. What was the one thing they call you the most, might I ask?"

When Dom didn't answer, Gannicus turned to look at him confused upon his sudden silence and he saw a pinched embarrassed look on his face as if thinking whether he should tell him or not, and he won't laugh at him upon knowing it.

Then Dom decided to tell him since he might hear it from others, and it's better that he knows about it from him instead of someone else as he replied. "They call me Moses."

Gannicus blinked in surprise and tilted his head slightly when he remembered upon hearing that strange song. "Like the one from the Freedom song you sang?"

Dom nearly scowled at him as if he offended him about it before nodding. "Yes, but the song has its story to tell. However, I'm not going to share it with you on what it's truly about. For until you prove yourself when you pass my tests, you will not know whatever secrets and everything that is related to the Freedom cause until then."

Gannicus understood quickly on when to back off from certain subjects or topics that are better off not pushing to know more until later and he nodded to Dom to show that he's not going to ask about it which satisfies him. Even though their talk to one another seemed short as they drink their tea, both of them seemed to enjoy it, despite that Dom himself won't admit it out loud nor will he show it. But just as Gannicus was about to ask or talk more with Dom about anything in his mind that he's wondering about, it seems that their conversation got interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Dom called aloud for them to come in.

The one who knocked and just entered, that had interrupted and cut off their talk, was Dom's trusted caretaker and Doctore of House Dracone, who is Oen or Oenomaus. He smiled respectfully with a dim nod to his Dominus but then the smile turned instantly into a disapproving frown upon seeing Gannicus there, sitting almost next to him, even though there is a small table between them, giving distance away from each other and that Dom has his snakes upon his person guarding him.

"Is there a problem?" Dom calmly asked his trusted friend and Doctore.

Oen snaps out of it and nodded to Dom as he said to him. "Nothing of note, milord. I came to remind you that the night of the Full Moon is almost upon the time as of now very soon, and the free people are anxiously waiting for the time to be guided safely through the passages to the Free Lands. Only a few seemed worried over nothing, but it would ease all their worries if you check upon them, Dominus."

Dom nodded and put his teacup aside as he now finished it. "I'll be right there."

Oen bowed his head slightly and then glared at Gannicus like threatening him with his gaze to try anything to his Dominus when they're alone before he turns around and left the room.

Dom sighs, as he had already noticed and knew about Oen not liking Gannicus from the way that he left so suddenly, instead of staying behind a little more to keep them company. "Well, it looks like we'll have to talk the next time," he said nonchalantly as if the disturbance didn't phase him at all. "Since there are other pressing matters I need to deal with sooner than later."

"I don't mind but…do you mind if I join you?" Gannicus asked kindly. "I'd like to see how the people are faring since they've been freed thanks to us."

Dom didn't hold back a smile at him as he nodded. "It's fine."

Then the two of them walked together, leaving the room and headed in the direction towards the quarters that were set up for all the people they have freed from the night raids before.

When they got there, all the people were sitting and gathered around in various tables and having their luncheon, and they were kindly being served good nutritious food by the people living in House Dracone, turned to Dom and beamed brightly upon seeing him. A few had stood up to come and praise him again for freeing them and Dom accepted them kindly and ushering them gently to go back to eat their food.

Gannicus watched Dom walk around and checking into the freed slaves, making sure that they're comfortable and happy as they stay and live inside temporarily in the House Dracone until the very night comes for all of them to leave. All that's left to do is to transport them all to the Free Lands and he wonders how Dom is going to do that since there are so many people who were freed by them.

He worries about the Romans in Capua that are patrolling about, and it will be difficult to transport the free people through the roads since they also patrol almost all the paths to getting out of Capua. But he decided to stand by and watch everything that will happen when the time comes because he could see that Dom is looking calm and confident after he had done his task on checking the people and reassuring some of those who were still worried that they might be caught. Dom went to stand by in one corner and watch over all of the free people with a warm smile on his face as they were being served and given food which a few had remarked and commented happily that it's like the food given to them was heaven-sent from the Gods themselves.

Gannicus nearly chuckled out loud upon hearing those soft comments, even though he agrees with them that the food he ate here in House Dracone, everything was so good, it's like it was made for those up in the Heavens and the Gods. Then he turned to look at Dom who is still smiling and watching like he's already used to hearing such remarks but he can't help but notice that there's some secret he still doesn't know about something.

But it looks like that he'll have to wait until it happens as the time comes, and it looks like his patience was rewarded when the very night of the Full Moon has finally arrived, as the time nearly passes by almost too fast to Gannicus' view or something.

All the freed slaves, the freedom fighters, Gannicus and Dom himself were gathered inside the large empty alcove room with the animal statue heads on the walls, that Gannicus had sneaked into before, and they were all waiting patiently for Dom to reveal the hidden safe passages that will lead them straight to their freedom outside and away from the Roman city of Capua.

Gannicus watched as Dom stepped forward to give a reassuring smile to the free people then he turned to face at the intimidating snake-head, which he remembered before that he thought was an imagination upon seeing its stone eyes glow eerily. Then he now sees that it wasn't imagination or hallucination when the wall statue of the snake-head seemed to hiss soundly in an eerie way, then its eyes glow white as if warning the intruder to go away.

There were a few gasps from the free people, but Dom ignored them as well as the freedom fighters who were used to this and then Gannicus became confused on why Dom takes out one of his daggers from beneath his robes and then swiftly cuts his left palm with a neat slice, making it bleed. After Dom made sure that his cut is still bleeding, he slowly moves his bleeding left hand into the mouth of the snake, like he's feeding his blood to it.

Then Gannicus nearly moved forward to save Dom when the snake-head suddenly shuts its fangs closed upon his bleeding hand, but when he saw that Dom was used to this, even though he gave a slight gasping wince, he relaxed a little, albeit hesitantly since he doesn't like seeing hurt and pain on his heart's desire.

Dom breathed deeply to compose himself and made sure that he didn't show it so that he wouldn't alarm the people behind him, and slowly the snake finally had its eyes glowing bright red in response to the blood magic and the statue head opened its fangs again and Dom backs away while cradling his bleeding hand when the wall of the snake-head opened like a door and moved to one side, to reveal its opening of a dark tunnel before the sights of all the people gathered there.

Dom started whispering, which Gannicus believes that it's a magic spell, and then magic torch-like bright blue lights started appearing in a straight line from the opening to whatever end of the dark tunnel is. Gannicus was in wonder and awe, staring at the glowing magical stones that are stuck on top of torches and they all light the way in the underground tunnels that lead towards the wherever outside the city of Capua or state of Roma itself.

Once the safe passage of the underground tunnel has been dimly lit with light, Dom carefully took out one of the torches with its blue-white glowing stone on its tip, and then he turned to nod at the people before he moved first and led the way.

It didn't take long for the free people to follow behind Dom, with some encouragement and reassurances from the freedom fighters and when they went through, only about two or three freedom fighters cut in the middle of the line among the people so that they won't lose their way into the underground tunnels, just in case, and then it didn't take long for the last freedom fighters to watch the line as it ended and then once they're all into the tunnels, the snake-head walled door closed right behind them, leaving the alcove room empty once more.

Gannicus managed to make it to stay by Dom's side as he took the lead and he could see that it's not only one tunnel that is lighted up with the magic torches underground. He could see other holes and openings of other tunnels that he could almost see under the dim magic light. But he knew better than to check it out and try to explore them because he knew that he could easily get lost in this very dark underground maze. It was a good thing that the magic stones had light the way in response to Dom's command or something and Gannicus wondered how long this tunnel goes for until the outside of the Roman city, but it looked like that it didn't take long for the true light at the end of the tunnel to appear only about two to three hours later.

When the Celtic man saw a yellow-red light at the end of the blue-lit tunnel, he instantly figured out that it's the exact way out and he could hear faint sounds of owls hooting and night creatures chattering about. Dom moved faster to get to the yellow-red light in the end in case it fades away or something and Gannicus almost tried to catch up to him when he went off in a slightly fast run.

Just as the two of them made it, Dom grabbed the yellow-red glowing light on its torch, but he still made sure he's still holding the blue-glowing one and explained to Gannicus that if he lets go of it, the blue-lights will fade away and it will scare the people that are still inside the tunnels and they might run around lost in the darkness. It didn't take long for all the people and the freedom fighters to come out from the ending opening of the tunnels and once the last one got through, Dom lets go of the blue-glowing one and then all the blue-lights faded away until the tunnel becomes nothing more but a dark cave with its eerie opening shadowy hole.

After Dom had made sure that the tunnel has disguised itself magically looking like a cave, he turns and makes a soft hooting sound similar like an owl and he continued making those slightly loud sounds into the night and through the deep darkness of the forests like he's calling for something. It didn't take long when a few minutes later, for the hooting call to respond back by another owl-like hooting except this one sounded deeper than Dom's call. Like it was a signal, Dom took the lead again, using the new magic-glowing torch as his light to lead the way and the massive group of people followed behind him, even the few people who were reluctant and nervous to travel and venture into the deep dark forest they're going into.

As they trek through the thickness of the forest trees around them in an invisible path that Dom is leading them through, sometimes a few of the freed slaves would glance about and dart their sights with little fright upon thinking they heard noises or seen shadows that are lurking about in the darkness of the looming deep forests surrounding them as they walk through it. However, it didn't take long for them to make it to whatever spot or area Dom is leading them to, and they nearly stop in their tracks upon seeing some sort of eerie dense thick-misty fog up ahead in front of their sights and some seem to be wondering about the fog as a few noticed how others seemed to be excited over something upon seeing it.

Then it didn't take long for the dense fog to disappear as Dom and the great entourage had arrived, coming near to it, and Gannicus stared upon seeing large slender-sized boats, all lined-up readily in the lone giant river that he didn't notice before, as the Celtic man was unfamiliar of the area they've gone through, and they were tied together with strong ropes and chains so that they won't drift apart from one another. The boats were designed to carry many people in one boat and it seems from the large number of boats that were floating and tied together, Gannicus realized that Dom must have sent early word about the number of people he had freed from slavery, wondering how he got the message out slightly fast or something.

But there was only one man that is in charge of the river passage to the Free Lands, and he looked to be a simple ferryman from a first glance at him. When Dom and Gannicus got closer to the boatman, the warrior finally noticed that he's armed with a wicked sword that's hidden underneath his dark robes, and he also noticed that the ferryman was holding and wielding his boat paddle-stick like it's a weapon as well.

Gannicus watched as Dom went closer to the ferryman and they exchanged a few words, looking close friends as he has with his freedom fighters and others that he trusted closely. After they had their small talk with the ferryman bowing his head dimly to Dom and Dom returned it with a dim nod like both of them are satisfied by the successful mission for the week, the ferryman cocked his head upon finally noticing Gannicus standing by and seemed to be waiting on guard for Dom.

"Hm…you're new," the ferryman commented with soft humming, looking at him with slightly blurry gray-white eyes that nearly unnerved Gannicus under his gaze. Gannicus could tell that this seemingly elderly man was no ordinary person, with the way how he's been staring at him with those faded blind-like eyes like he's peering deep into his soul through Gannicus' eyes.

Dom nodded, either not noticing or ignoring the silent staring exchange between the two of them. "Yes, he is. He hasn't passed my tests yet, but he will be undergoing them soon as we're done with this and my fighters have their rest for this week's ordeals."

"Interesting…" the old ferryman mused softly, tilting his head to the other side as if trying to discern a unique puzzle that is Gannicus, like he knows something more about him than Dom does, even when it's only their first meeting and such.

This time, Dom finally noticed how the ferryman was studying Gannicus almost like an insect and then glared at him as he softly snapped. "Don't think too much of it, old friend. He's only a new comrade in my group. Nothing more."

"And yet, you let him join and be with you among your ranks without letting him go through the tests first," the ferryman pointed out sagely to Dom, which nearly got the ethereal blond man to have his hackles slightly raised at the old man's short implication in his statement. "I wonder if there is something _more _about him than what your words of denial say as such?"

Even though Dom wanted to argue about this albeit furiously to dissuade the ferryman's pointed implications, he knew better than to lose his temper and composure as he turns his head and watches the free people all getting into the boats without protest, as they are all excited to be riding on them and be brought to the Free Lands that they have heard whispers, rumors, and stories about it. The Free Lands where it is a grand country and state of place where no Romans have ever known, found, or even reached and conquered it under their slaving rule.

He smiled when a few of the free people, mainly children ran to Dom and grab his legs, begging in their native languages for him to come with them to the Free Lands, but Dom gently told them that he cannot leave and that he needs to continue his life-long goals to free other people from slavery and have them safely go to the Free Lands as well. The children started to cry and beg their savior again to come with them, but their parents came to gently comfort them as Dom reassures them that he will soon join them one day if the time comes that slavery would end in the Roman empire. It didn't take long to coax the children to let go of their savior Dom and then reluctantly they joined their parents and families into the boats, waving small hesitant goodbyes to Dom and the freedom fighters, thinking that they might never see them again.

But Dom's warm and gentle smile towards them has given them reassurances and the feeling that they will soon in the future when the time ever comes as Dom had said that slavery would end in Roma.

After all the free people got into the boats, the ferryman started to cast off with a strong push from his oar paddle-stick and the boats gently floated away from the shores in calm movements, the water currents of the river splash lightly against the boats, not jostling them as the boat-line rode off into the thick dense fog once more, disappearing into the mists as Dom and his group of Freedom fighters watch them leave and go off to where the ferryman will be taking them to the Free Lands at the end of the river somewhere unknown.

By the time that they disappeared into the thick fog and slightly dark mists, Dom led the way again and the freedom fighters obediently followed behind him as they get back the way they came through, returning to the underground tunnels and back into House Dracone. Just as the wall of the statue snake-head closed and shut tight, looking like the sort of normal wall again with its statue head, Dom sighs and turns to the others, telling them a good job well done for what they went through this week, and then let them have their rest as long as they need until the next raids come through or something else might come up like the summons from the gladiator arena or something.

They all nodded and they went off their separate ways to go rest or maybe chat more for the night about another of the successful missions they have done, and Dom and Gannicus walked back to their quarters which the Celtic man is still not leaving Dom's side but wanting to escort him to his rooms. Though Dom wanted to refuse, he decided to let it be for now and the two men walked together towards Dom's rooms.

As they got there and Gannicus was about to turn around and leave to go to his quarters, Dom stopped him for a moment for there is something he wanted to speak to him about. Gannicus stiffened upon hearing that, and he managed to hide away his eagerness from his face as he turned to face him.

Fortunately, Dom didn't notice this or somehow read his thoughts as he calmly told him that he needed to prepare himself and train in the future for he needs to be ready of what he is about to face soon from him.

Upon realizing that Dom might be talking about the tests that he had not come to pass yet, Gannicus internally prepared himself to be ready to face what the tests are when the time comes. And he will follow Dom's orders to prepare and train himself in his fighting skills so that he'll be ready when it does.

And he hoped that when he managed to pass these tests that Dom will be laying out for him, he will be able to prove himself in the eyes of that ethereal beautiful man. And that he might be able to get a chance to know him better and get closer to him.

Luckily for Gannicus, Dom still didn't notice this or maybe he's either blind or ignorant, as he nodded satisfied when Gannicus understood about his incoming tests soon and will prepare himself and then he gestured for him to leave and Dom closes the main door of his room to the man's face.

The Celtic warrior stared at the door for a silent moment, then he turns and walks back to his rooms, the thoughts in his head making him distracted a little as he wanders, thinking and wondering on what's going to happen to him and Dom in the future, what more there is to come, and what other events that will happen soon when the time comes or something.

Little did Gannicus know, is that he will be finding out more soon as time passes by and that there will be more secrets revealed about Dom and his Freedom-fighting cause when he learns and discovers about it from the fighters, friends, and maybe others as he goes to find out more about them.

And knowing more about Dom will give Gannicus more perspective and knowledge about the reason why Dom is the kind of magical person that he is and how he came to be in Roma and the reason why he chose to do this cause to free all people from slavery, even with the dangerous consequences upon being caught or not, if it might happen or not.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

The next chapter…a time of rest for a short breaking while, small added excitements, and it will be about the story about Dom and how he lived his life, being a Freedom Fighter when he got to the past of ancient Rome, and how the ancient times he accidentally got himself into, seem to be a slightly changed universe or something. There will be answers and revelations in this story all about it and how Dom had his Freedom Fighters as well.

There will be more in this story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTES for story

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I AM SORRY AGAIN FOR ANOTHER DELAY OR SOMETHING ELSE LIKE THIS.

IT SEEMS THAT I MIGHT CONTINUE ON MY STORIES AND WORKS IN AO3 OR ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

JUST LOOK FOR **MYSTICWRITER3018**.

I AM SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS, BUT PLEASE KEEP ON FOLLOWING ME AND MY STORIES.

ALSO, GIVE ME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, READERS. THANKS!


End file.
